Half Life
by Vozana666
Summary: Something happens to Harry, Harry doesn't understand it at first but realizes soon enough, but, he still has to figure out HOW it happened. (Vampire!Harry, Drarry, Dumbledore bashing, Severus!Mentor fic). Please read and review! (Sequel is up now; Another Part of Life)
1. Chapter 1

Half Life

A new outlook on life. I have my own terms. I'm not afraid of them. I just don't completely believe that they're the best thing for me. What can I say? That I tried? I tried to save myself? Or those around me? I can't because I didn't. I failed in what I attempted and became something more than I already am. Whether it's for the better of the worse, I'm still trying to figure that out. I don't really particularly care because I don't even care about myself anymore. But; what about those around me? My friends? My acquaintances? Whoever. I just can't face the fact that I may hurt someone that I don't intend to.

(***)

"Let me go!"

He was ignored as the fangs of the man above him pierced his skin, making him scream out in pain.

Before he knew it, his world went black.

(***)

He woke up, his entire body was sore, he tried standing up, but whimpered and fell down again, causing even more pain.

Harry lay in the park near Privet Drive, unsure of how he had gotten there, but he knew whatever had happened here wasn't good.

He grabbed the slide that he was near and pulled himself up, expecting the pain this time, gritting his teeth against it.

Once getting a steady stance he began to walk towards the direction of the Dursley's. It looked like it was about to rain so Harry begrudgingly walked faster.

Once he finally got to the Dursley's doorstep, he was pretty sure he would pass out from the pain and by how exhausted he was, he knocked on the door twice before a wave of nausea overtook him, when the door opened, he was very tempted to just vomit and get it over a done with, but held it in.

Aunt Petunia opened the door, a scowl on her face, but as soon as she took her nephew's appearance in, she knew there was something wrong and her face turned into a look of worry.

"Harry-?"

Before Harry could answer, he started to feel dizzy and soon enough, he felt the skin of his palms hitting the carpet.

"Can't-can't breathe!" Harry said before his head his the carpet as well his eyes closed without his control and he was surrounded by darkness again.

(***)

I don't know what to do, my life has changed. I haven't really been able to do anything with these changes. Maybe I don't want to.

Maybe I'm sick of playing the hero.

(***)

When Harry woke up again, he was in a slightly familiar room. The curtains were drawn and most of his clothing lay strewn down towards the end of the bed.

He soon realized he was lying in his aunt and uncle's bed.

"Harry?"

Harry turned his head quickly, instantly regretting it as a shot of pain went through his neck and he got another wave of dizziness.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry said looking at the woman who was still wearing that look of worry on her face. She was holding a washcloth it looked like earlier she had been tending to his forehead with it.

"You were burning up, I think you have the flu."

Harry shook his head in denial. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew for a fact that it wasn't the flu.

"No?"

Harry just continued to shake his head.

His aunt must have noticed that he looked a little nauseated. Because the next minute she brought up a bucket and gave it to Harry, who took it quickly before vomiting in it.

As Petunia grabbed the bucket after Harry was finished with it and placed it down, for some odd reason she stole a glance into it and gasped at what she saw.

"Harry we have to get you to a hospital, now!"

(***)

I didn't even see it coming, this lifestyle of mine was not by choice, right now, if I could, I would curl up on myself right now and just hide away from the world.

But even in my current state of the non-living I have so much more to live for.

(***)

'This isn't right' Harry thought as the bed he was laying on was pushed through a set of double doors. Harry was too tired to care, but he really didn't appreciate the beeping of machines and the banging of the metal frame of his bed made as they crashed into the wooden and thin plastic doors.

"Is he breathing doctor?" asked a man in the distance.

Another man, from the right side of his moving bed spoke; "yes, but only just, give him more oxygen."

Considering the circumstances, the man seemed awfully calm.

The bed finally seemed to stop and Harry closed his eyes against the blinding light above him, voices were muttering and speaking in some sort of tongue that he didn't understand. Whether it was a different language or just the words they were saying, he didn't know and didn't even particularly care.

"Leroy, can you go ask the woman outside exactly when the young man started throwing up blood?"

There was a quick yes and Harry heard fast footsteps leaving the room.

Harry's vision began to blur, then realized that the man speaking above him had taken his glasses off.

"It's ok Harry, we're going to take care of you."

Harry didn't care for the man's meaningless reassurances. He just continued to shield his eyes from the light above him.

Harry felt himself getting cold. Not a normal type of cold. It felt as if his very blood was freezing in his veins, it felt like it was freezing and burning at the same time, maybe getting ripped from his veins, maybe his blood was pooling on the floor.

There was a bang as someone entered the room; the footsteps seemed to rush to the left side of Harry's bed.

"The woman said he started around three-thirty this afternoon and finally brought him hear around four when he continued vomiting up blood."

Just as the other man said this, Harry began coughing, little drops of blood flying from his mouth.

"There are no ribs broken doctor?" asked the other man again.

"No and there seems to be no internal bleeding."

There was silence except for a few other doctors around his bed discussing things and the beeping of the machines.

"Let's just not question this now and see if we can find anything wrong with him."

"There is obviously something wrong with him Leroy," one of the doctors muttered.

There were some clicks and the sound of metal hitting against metal beside Harry, whose eyes began to droop slowly and the beeping of machines and muttering of doctors slowly slid out of focus until another machine started beeping above the rest, the obnoxious noise piercing Harry's ears.

"No! Mr Potter, keep your eyes open! LEROY! MORE OXYGEN!"

Harry started coughing on the amount of oxygen that he was beginning to breathe in, the obnoxious beeping continuing and his eyes drooping more and more.

"OPEN YOUR EYES MR POTTER!"

(***)

I never saw this coming, I thought after all the pain in my life; no more surprises would be added to my life, I guess I was wrong.

Oh how am I always wrong?

(***)

Harry's eyes opened and saw what looked like the same room he was in before he shut his eyes, except the blinding light wasn't there and the beeping of the machines were gone. In fact, the machines were gone.

Harry sat up. He didn't feel sore anymore and he noticed that he didn't get the wave of nausea.

He looked around the room more, the room was completely white, there was a set of double doors in front of him both white and looked wooden, little squares of glass sitting in them.

The room looked so empty except for the bed that Harry now sat on.

He shifted a little until his feet were dangling over the edge of the bed; he slid off the bed lightly, landing on his feet, noticing that he could actually stand properly again.

Harry walked over to where his clothes lay, his shirt had been ripped in half and his belt had been broken. Obviously in a quick attempt to get his clothing off and into the horrible hospital gown he was wearing now.

He grabbed his pants and put them on quickly, not knowing what to do with the shirt, he tucked it under his arm and just left the hospital gown on, thinking he could just grab another, hopefully clean and not covered in blood shirt, when he went back home.

Harry had no idea where his shoes were, so he just walked out of the room barefoot.

He walked into a hall, which was basically empty; Harry just shrugged and continued to walk through it, looking around, Harry sort of gripped onto the fact that he was walking through the emergency section of a hospital.

He could hear some beeping from other rooms; Harry was getting annoyed with the constant noise of these machines.

A voice came over one of the speakers, but Harry paid no attention as he walked out of the back emergency room exit doors, walking out into the night.

(***)

When everyone finally notices what I have become, that's right, I'm still a secret to the world, they will be disgusted what has become of their saviour.

Their hero.

Their Harry.

(***)

Harry had no idea what had happened.

He sat in front of a mirror fixated at his own reflection. He was pale, his hair was black and instead of the emerald green eyes he normally sported, a hungry red had replaced them.

He blinked, wondering whether the red would again be replaced by green, but it didn't happen. They stayed red.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked his reflection, his tone revealing that he was slightly frightened by what he saw.

He had to contact someone from the wizarding world. He couldn't just sit here, staring at his reflection in the mirror all day, getting more and more frightened by what he had obviously become.

A vampire.

Harry punched the mirror in anger.

First; he was the famous boy who lived, lived to go through pain and loss and now this, he was a freaking vampire and he couldn't even remember how it had happened.

Harry stood up from where he sat and grabbed his trunk. He had snuck into the Dursley's home, seeing as none of them were awake and he was pretty sure that they wouldn't want to be woken by what looked like a Halloween vampire who just somehow happened to be their nephew who had landed himself in the emergency room in hospital.

He hauled his trunk out into his arms. It didn't seem as heavy as it would have normally been.

Harry didn't know what he was thinking when he did it, he just felt as if it would be possible. He settled the trunk in his arms, making sure there was no way for it to suddenly fall out of them and jumped from the window landing on the soles of his feet, the trunk still in his arms and no pain from landing whatsoever.

He placed the trunk on the grass, pulling the handle from the top of it and started dragging it towards the local park.

**He felt as the fangs pierced his neck, he screamed.**

Harry shook his head and continued walking until he was near the fence of the park. He looked around. He knew for a fact that no one would be out at this time of night, Harry checked his watch, more like morning, but you could never be sure. He then pulled out his wand and directed it towards the road.

There was a bang as the Knight Bus pulled up and stopped right in front of Harry. Harry realized that even with his vampiric transformation, he still looked like himself, so he quickly took off his glasses, surprised when he found out he could see perfectly without them and he flattened his fringe so no one could see his scar.

Stan Shunpike, obviously still working for Ernie Prang, stepped out onto the last step.

"I am Stan Shunpike-."

Harry rudely cut him off; "Yeah, yeah, can you just take me to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Stan narrowed his eyes at Harry's directness but nodded anyway and went to reach Harry's trunk.

"I can do it myself thanks," Harry snapped, grabbing his trunk and pulling it onto the Knight Bus.

"Ernie! To the Leaky Cauldron!" Stan shouted towards where the bus driver sat, who looked like he had been asleep now, but sprang to life as soon as he had been ordered to drive again.

The bus jumped to life and Harry held on as he was thrown slightly forward. Almost hitting his forehead on the other seat in front of him.

The bus stopped shortly. The trip was even faster than his last trip on the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, maybe they just wanted to get rid of Harry faster. Harry didn't care either way.

He pulled his trunk behind him and got of the bus. The bus drove away as soon as he got off. Yep, they had definitely wanted to get rid of him.

Harry walked towards the door to the Leaky Cauldron. No one was inside except the barman, Tom, whose toothless grin greeted him happily.

"How would you like me to help you sir?" he asked.

Harry looked around, the keys to all the rooms hung on their hooks, except there was only one taken.

"I need a room," Harry stated.

"Well you've come to the right place!" Tom exclaimed, "and just at the right time too! I was about to close up!" Tom pushed a piece of paper towards Harry, who looked at it, the piece of paper was asking for his name.

"Just write down your name here and I'll give you the key to room thirteen."

The room, which was right next to that room that was taken by the only other person staying here.

He signed his name as 'Vernon Dudley' and stuck his hand out for the keys.

"Very well. Enjoy your stay here-," Tom looked at the sheet, "Mr Dudley."

Harry nodded and took the keys and once again pulling his trunk behind him, he walked up the stairs, the wheels of his trunk banging against the stairs, to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Half Life

Harry woke to the sound of a slamming door outside of his room. He muttered something before getting out of his bed and stretching, hearing most of his bones cracking. He then chucked on a shirt and left the room.

He went down to the bar and ordered himself just some toast for breakfast, not sure how he would take normal food. But it turned out he could eat it just fine.

He looked around, there was only three other people in the bar, two blondes, one a woman and one a young man, probably around Harry's age and a man with black hair.

Harry listened to their voices chatting away and realized who they were instantly.

Draco and Narcissa Malfoy along with Severus Snape.

Harry, at that point, just wanted to hurry up and eat the rest of the toast on his plate and go back up to his room, but Draco turned his head towards Harry, Harry quickly looked down at his plate, hoping that he hadn't noticed that Harry had been watching them converse.

Before he knew it, Malfoy was walking over towards where he sat.

"Great" thought Harry, "this is the last thing I need, Malfoy coming and realizing that I've turned into a monster."

Malfoy sat down in front of him and Harry looked up from his breakfast, lifting an eyebrow.

'What were you looking at before?' Malfoy asked.

'I was looking at the scenery outside. Though you and your little "social group" were kind of blocking the view.'

Malfoy smirked.

'Well, sorry about that. But what were you listening to?'

Crap.

'Maybe to a little bit of your conversation,' Harry muttered, not looking away from the blonde.

Malfoy's smirk didn't falter.

'Why?'

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'why should I know, maybe because it was the only noise being made in this bar other than the scraping of plates.'

Malfoy laughed, 'feisty aren't you. Say, do you go to Hogwarts?'

Harry's eyes widened, Malfoy didn't know it was him, Harry Potter. It should have been obvious to Harry earlier seeing as Malfoy was actually being civil to him and Malfoy being Malfoy, it just didn't come naturally to him.

'Malfoy. You don't even know who I am do you?'

His eyes narrowed; 'I thought you were someone I knew, but I believe I am mistaken.'

'Depends on who it is, maybe you're not mistaken.'

'Well I first thought you were Harry Potter, but now that I've gotten a look closer, you look nothing like him.'

Now it was Harry's turn to smirk. Malfoy seemed to take this as an affirmative.

'What the fuck happened to you Potter?!'

'Long story Malfoy, one of which I do not wish to share,' Harry said, causing Malfoy to frown.

'You look like a vampire.'

Harry looked at him as if to say "You don't say."

'You are a vampire!?' Malfoy exclaimed.

Harry sighed, he couldn't try to take it all back now, 'Yes Malfoy and if you tell anyone I will rip your throat out in your sleep.'

Malfoy's shocked expression was replaced with another smirk, "Is that all he does?" Harry thought to himself, "smirk?"

'What a very Slytherin threat. Maybe we did belong in the same house.'

'You wish Malfoy.'

Malfoy stood up and stuck his hand out; Harry grabbed his hand and shook it, 'Maybe, maybe,' Malfoy said, leaving Harry with a confused expression on his face.

What did Malfoy mean by "maybe"?


	3. Chapter 3

**Half Life**

Harry woke up, his head pounding.

Maybe he had drunk too much Firewhiskey last night.

Harry, after the run in with Draco Malfoy, had gotten himself two or three bottles of Firewhiskey (telling Tom the barkeeper that he was really nineteen) and had gone back up to his room, plunking himself down on the bed, he drank all the bottles within three or maybe four hours.

Harry was surprised he hadn't thrown up all the contents in his stomach yet, which, if the last few hours that he hadn't been passed out for were anything to go by, would only be liquid.

Harry stood up, leaning slightly on the double bed as he did so; the world around him was spinning.

Maybe the reason he hadn't thrown up yet was because he was STILL drunk. Though he doubted that was the reason.

As he thought this, a wave of nausea made itself known and the hand that Harry wasn't using to steady himself clamped over his mouth in an attempt to not be sick.

Once Harry's nausea had settled down a little, even though Harry knew that if he moved around too much it would still be there and it would make itself known again, he walked over towards the door. As if on cue, he heard the slamming of the other occupants door and Harry flung the door open.

'Would you keep it down-!'

Harry eyes widened when he finally noticed who it was.

'You've got to be kidding me, out of all the people, YOU'RE staying here?!'

Draco shrugged his shoulders, 'What's it to you?'

Harry looked sheepishly at the blonde, 'Just, keep it down, will you?'

The blonde nodded and walked down the stairs as if there had been no interruption.

Harry sighed and closed the door behind him, making sure the room was locked, he followed the blonde down the stairs.

Maybe Tom would be able to sell him a hangover potion or something.

(*_*)

Harry wasn't particularly hungry, even after taking the hangover potion, which Harry was glad to find that Tom did have supplies of.

He also noticed that Malfoy didn't seem to be hungry either.

Malfoy was sitting near the back of the pub, in a shadowy corner with scrambled eggs in front of him, which he was moodily moving around with his fork.

Harry didn't know what convinced him to do it, but he stood up from his table and walked over to the moody blonde.

'What's the matter with you Malfoy?' Harry asked, sitting down in the chair opposite end to Draco's bench.

Malfoy hardly looked up, but Harry noticed that the moving of the eggs had stopped.

'None of your business, Potter.'

Harry noticed that there was hardly any trace of malice in the boy's tone.

Harry was stumped as to what to do next, he had tried being nice to the blonde and asking what the problem was and how was he meant to know what to do next when he hardly even knew why he was doing this in the first place?

'What were you doing here with your mother and Snape yesterday? What are you doing staying here when you have a perfectly good home to go to?' Harry asked.

Malfoy looked up, looking slightly angered.

'What are you doing here? How did you become a vampire? Why are you a vampire? Why are you talking to me? And why are you asking all these questions?' Draco retorted.

Typical of Malfoy to ask more questions than, Harry.

'If I answer those questions, will you answer the ones I asked you?' Harry asked.

The blonde smirked, 'Do I have to answer that one?'

Harry sighed, 'I'm here because I have nowhere to live. I don't know how I became a vampire. I don't exactly have a choice, do I? I'm talking to you because I know you personally outside of the pub and noticed you were upset and no matter our enmity, I wanted to know what was up, not for gossip, tale telling purposes, just for the fact that I was generally curious and I'm asking all these questions because last time I checked, it wasn't illegal to do so, otherwise Rita Skeeter would have been locked up AGES ago.

Now your turn to answer my questions,' Harry said, looking at the blonde who's expression had turned into one of shock.

'Well,' Draco started, 'my mother and Godfather were here to talk to me about my father and I'm staying here because as of two weeks ago, I no longer have a home.'

'Why?'

'No more questions Potter,' Draco said, standing up and walking off towards the bathroom.

Harry sat and waited for the blonde to come back, but he didn't.

(*_*)

There was nothing much to do in an old pub, even if it did lead to the magical world, he didn't particularly feel like explaining as to why everyone's saviour looked so different. Even though Draco might not have recognised him that first day in the pub, he wasn't willing to risk being exposed to anyone else.

Because that's what it would be like if anyone found out about him being a vampire.

He would feel exposed.

Like the monster he now was

Harry sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, resting his head on his hands.

He had no idea what to do now.

There was a knock on the door and Harry looked up, who would be knocking on his door, basically, the only people here were Tom and Draco.

He went over and opened the door and was surprised when he was pushed aside by a rather agitated looking Severus Snape being followed by Draco Malfoy.

'What's going on, what are you doing here?' Harry asked, looking between the two men. Snape was laying something on his bed; it looked like vials and potions ingredients.

'Oh no, you are not playing your little potions games in my room! Don't you have your own potions lab?'

'Shut up Potter,' Snape barked, Harry shut his mouth instantly, not even wanting to test his potion masters patience.

Then he realized something, 'Malfoy, you told Snape!'

Draco just shrugged, his eyes not leaving whatever Snape was doing.

'Can you at least tell me what you're doing here?'

Snape sighed and turned around, 'You're a vampire now, you cannot go out in daylight, so I going to brew a potion for you that will allow you to go out in sunlight permanently, it will also make you look normal again. It will take away the look and sunlight effect of a vampire, but you will still have to drink blood.'

'You're just lucky you haven't decided to go out in the sun lately Potter,' Draco muttered.

'But, why do you have to do this here?'

'It would look suspicious if I was making this potion, plus, I need certain ingredients from you-.'

'I don't have any ingredients that you wouldn't have,' Harry said, looking confused.

'I need your blood.'

Harry sighed, 'How long is it going to take to make this potion?'

(***)

Harry and Draco were sitting in the pub again, Snape was up in Harry's room brewing the potion in the bathroom connected to it, Harry ate the sandwich he had ordered slowly, thinking about the things that had happened in the last forty-eight or so hours.

'What's the matter Potter?' Draco asked.

'Nothing,' Harry muttered, his thoughts elsewhere.

Draco looked up towards the front doors of the pub, which had just opened and his eyes widened.

'Harry, we need to go back to your room, now!' Draco said to Harry, who looked up at Draco, confused, 'why?' Harry asked.

'Those bloody friends of yours just walked into the pub, now lets go!'

Harry instantly stood up and walked quickly towards the stairs, Draco following him. Once out of sight of the entrance to the pub, they both ran up the steps and into Harry's room, slamming the door shut behind them.

'That was close...'

'What was close?'

Snape look around the corner of the bathroom and looked at the two boys who were leaning against the door, panting slightly.

'Potter's friends just turned up downstairs, so we didn't have much time to leave. Didn't want them recognising Potter before he takes the potion, now, do we.'

All Snape did was nod and he walked back into the bathroom, getting back to work.

(***)

The potion was complete.

Only seventy-two hours later and the potion was finally complete.

All they had to do was add Harry's blood to the mixture and then he would take it and he could look and act human again, except for the minor fact that, once it did happen, he would want to drink blood.

Though Harry didn't have the urge at all.

'Here Potter,' Snape handed over a knife to him, the handle pointing towards him. Harry took the handle in his hand and placed the blade against the underside of his left arm. He would have to hit the vein, Snape would clot the blood and then after taking the potion, Harry would have to be in bed for another forty-eight hours.

Harry gritted his teeth and cut his wrist where the vein would be, blood gushed out from the wound and he quickly held his wrist over the cauldron, watching it splash in with the other liquid.

Snape then grabbed Harry's wrist and pointed the tip of his wand right into the cut, making Harry wince, and he clotted the blood successfully.

Harry began to feel dizzy and landed on all fours on the slightly blood soaked floor before passing out.

(***)

'Potter!'

Harry groaned, couldn't they wait five more minutes?

'Potter! Wake up now!'

Harry sighed and turned over and opened his eyes, he looked into the agitated face of Severus Snape.

'What happened?' Harry asked.

'After I clotted your blood, you passed out.'

'Was that meant to happen?'

'No, but it doesn't change or mean anything,' Snape said, walking over to the cauldron that Harry knew held the now successfully completed potion.

Draco walked into the room, holding a cup and he handed it over to Snape, who took it and grabbed the ladle beside the cauldron, getting some of the potion in the ladle he poured it into the cup.

'Draco, go give it to Potter.'

Draco nodded; he grabbed the now full cup and walked over to Harry, who was now sitting up on the bed. Draco didn't notice as a bit of his hair fell into the cup, disintegrating in the liquid.

Harry didn't notice it either.

Draco held out the cup the Harry, who took it in both hands and made sure he didn't spill any on the sheets.

'Go on Potter, there's no poison in it,' Snape said.

Harry nodded and brought the cup to his lips, drinking the vile tasting liquid quickly before he could change his mind.

Harry waited and looked at the mirror that now sat on his bedside table.

'Nothing's changed.'

'That's when the forty-eight hours bed-rest comes in, it will give you time to transform to your old self with still some vampire attributes-.'

'So there is no way to cure me?' Harry asked, 'There's no cure for vampirism?'

Snape shook his head, 'No Mr Potter, this is the closest thing you are going to get to a cure.'

Harry's eyes began to tear a little; he didn't want to be like this!

He lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, hoping the two Slytherin's in the room hadn't realized that he was on the verge of tears.

'Draco will be keeping you company for the times you are awake in the next forty-eight hours, I'll be back at the end of the forty-eight hours to test and make sure that the potion was a success,' Snape said, he looked at the two boys, nodded and then left the room.

'Doesn't he need his cauldron-?'

'Don't worry Potter, it's mine.'

Harry sighed; this was going to be a boring forty-eight hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**HALF LIFE**

**(Day One)**

**(Bed-rest)**

Harry lay in bed, looking at the ceiling, Draco had gone to get some food and for that small amount of time, this left Harry to be bored.

He couldn't wait until the forty-eight hours were up. But there was one thing that made Harry wonder.

How was Snape going to test whether the potion had worked or not? Throw him outside and see if he disintegrated into ash?

Harry laughed at the picture of it, but once it lost all humor, Harry lay silently in the bed again.

The door opened and Draco walked in, carrying two plates full of sandwiches and he was levitating a jug of pumpkin juice in front of him.

'You miss me?' Draco said in a light teasing tone, Harry didn't know what changed the blonde's mood so suddenly, but he liked it.

'You wish Malfoy.'

Draco smirked and placed the jug on the bedside table next to Harry's head and the two plates of sandwiches on the end of Harry's bed.

'I'm guessing you're bored shitless just laying in bed all day.'

Harry looked at him, 'Oh really…I was having the time of my life.'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Ok, I get the point. But, did Severus even say WHAT would happen if you got out of bed?'

'The potion hasn't worked to full effect yet, I can't go outside, it's sunny out.'

'But what about at night?'

(***)

'You can get out of bed, right?' Draco asked, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out of the bed.

'Yes,' Harry said, straightening up, 'I'm not disabled or anything.'

'Oh well, sorry!'

Harry walked over to his trunk and looked for a clean shirt and jeans.

'These are the best clothes you have?' Draco asked, Harry turned around to face the blonde, who was looking over his shoulder and into the trunk, 'Yes Malfoy, these are the best clothes I have and nothing better.'

'Well, we can change that.'

'What do you mean?'

'We,' Draco started to say with a smirk, 'Are going into that muggle world you love so much and we're going shopping to get you some new clothes. Plus, there's other things I have to do there to.'

'Like what?'

'I need to find a place to stay.'

(***)

Draco walked out of the pub, Harry following him and they both walked down the street, walking past shops.

'If we're shopping here, we might as well go back into the pub and be bored shitless.'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'Not bloody likely, we are going somewhere else, I've got a friend of mine picking us up.'

Harry just looked at Draco confused, but looked up when he heard a car horn.

'MALFOY! I HAVEN'T GOT LONG SO GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR!'

Harry noticed that it was Blaise Zabini, he was behind the wheel of a black commodore.

'Zabini knows how to drive a CAR?'

'He dated some muggle chick during the holidays, the only reason they've broken up now is because his parents found out,' Draco said, walking towards the commodore, 'Now come on, we haven't got all night either.'

Harry got into the car after Draco quickly and both of them hardly had time to put on their seatbelts before Blaise drove off.

'Are you trying to kill us Blaise!?' Draco shouted from the backseat, Harry heard Blaise laugh from the front seat and he turned the car to the left.

(***)

'I'm pretty sure he was attempting to kill us.'

'He wasn't Potter, now come on, we're getting you clothes and I have my own errands to run.'

They both walked into a shop and Harry got some black shirts of a rack and quickly bought them along with some pairs of jeans.

'Ok, happy? Let's get out of here.'

Draco muttered something under his breath, but Harry didn't ask what, they both ended up leaving the store.

Draco looked at a watch on his wrist and said; 'We have an hour, so whatever you want to do, go do it while I go do my stuff,' Harry nodded and both went their separate ways.

Harry walked towards a bookstore, some mystic crap bookstore he thought it looked like, when he walked in the woman at the front desk wore a purple dress with white stars all over it. Near the cash register, there was a crystal ball sitting there. It almost looked like Trelawney's, but it looked even less impressive than hers.

'How may I help you dear boy?' asked the woman in a mystic tone.

Yeah, Harry thought to himself, why did I even come here in the first place?

'I don't need any help, just searching.'

The woman nodded and he walked into the middle of the shop, where two shelves stood parallel to each other, there were books on one side and rows of tarot cards and crystal balls on the other. Useless crap in Harry's opinion.

There was something that caught Harry's eye, he walked over towards another shelf located at the back of the store and noticed that the book that had caught his eyes was a book on vampires.

He picked up the book, on the front cover was an illustrated picture of a vampire biting at a woman's neck, the blood was sliding down her neck, illustrating that the vampire was drinking from her.

Harry brought it over to the cash register after thinking, what the hell, he may as well get something while he was here. There woman at the cash register looked at him weirdly as he handed over the book, Harry tried to keep his eyes down, he would alarm the woman if she looked into his eyes and she noticed that they were a deep blood red.

When the woman handed back the book and asked for the money, Harry passed over some muggle money that he had found at the bottom of his trunk, but the woman looked at him as if he were an idiot.

'I'm not stupid Mr Potter.'

Harry looked up alarmed at the woman, who was still holding out her hand.

'9 galleons and 6 sickles please.'

Harry just nodded and took out the money from his pocket. As soon as it was in the cash register Harry left the store hurriedly.

What the hell had just happened?

(***)

She watched as the boy basically ran out of the door and smiled to herself, she walked over towards the door and turned the sign that said open over, displaying to the outsiders in the street that the store was now closed.

She walked into the back room, her bag sat there, she looked into it and grabbed her wand and locked the front door before quickly changing and walking out the back, locking it up behind her.

As she walked into the night, her eyes began to glow are dark blood red.

(***)

Draco was walking up the street and noticed Harry running towards him.

'I guess you're ready to go back then?' Draco asked, getting an affirmative nod from Harry, he looked at his watch.

'We've got five minutes till Blaise arrives and it will take three minutes to walk to the store where he's picking us up at, so let's get going.'

(***)

The car trip back to the Leaky Cauldron was a quiet one, the radio was on and dull music was playing through it and even though it wasn't even that loud, it was starting to annoy Harry. Harry took off his seat belt and leaned towards the front of the car and turned the radio right off.

'You could have just asked me to do that Potter.'

Harry just shrugged and sat back down in his spot in the car, putting his seatbelt back on.

Draco was sitting up the front this time and the blonde was looking out the window. It was starting to rain slowly and Harry watched as the water droplets hit the window repeatedly.

When they finally pulled up near the Leaky Cauldron, the rain was really coming down. Harry quickly grabbed his two bags (one full of his purchased clothing and another with his book in it) and ran out towards the building that was hidden to muggles, Draco right behind him.

'So have fun Potter?' Draco asked as the both of them walked up the stairs, Harry carrying his bags and Draco, nothing at all.

'Yeah, sure,' Harry muttered, they finally got to the outside of his room and Harry unlocked the room, chucking his bags on the bed and sitting down, taking his shoes off.

'Well, cya Potter,' Draco closed the door behind him as he left the room to go to his own.

As Harry got changed into his pyjamas (just a pair of pyjama pants and an old shirt from when he was eleven really) he picked up the bag containing his book, he opened up the front cover and noticed that there was a note in it.

_I know what you are, Mr Potter._


	5. Chapter 5

Half Life

(Day Two)

(Bed-rest)

'The more you complain, the more time it's going to take for the day to end.'

'That's bullshit Draco,' Harry said, chucking a pillow at the blonde who was sitting at the end of his bed, reading a book.

Draco looked up just in time for the pillow to hit him in the face, the blonde glared before returning to his book, 'pay backs a bitch Harry, remember that.'

Harry had noticed that they both had been calling each other by their first names lately, not by force, only as if this were a normal occurrence.

Draco had noticed it too.

'So, last night we snuck out and went shopping, what tonight?'

Draco looked up at him and raised a brow, 'we can't go out again; not tonight anyway, Severus will be here early morning to "wake you up" so we can see the results.'

Harry looked at Draco confused.

'How are you going to be able to see if the potion worked if it's early morning? The sun won't even be out!'

Draco laughed at him.

'What?' Harry asked.

'You actually thought, that what, to test if the potion had worked we'd just chuck you out in the sun and see if you didn't turn into ashes before our eyes?'

Harry blushed a deep red, that had been exactly what he had thought.

'No Harry, we end up giving you another potion and we see from there.'

'How does this other potion determine results?'

Draco placed his book down, if he was going to be talking there was no point in holding the book.

'Well, the potion sits in sunlight for forty-two hours, the potion absorbs the sunlight into it's own liquid and if the drinker vomits it up, the potion is unsuccessful. Because the vampire's body will instantly register it as "sunlight" and will try to get rid of it as soon as it can consider it is in the body and not outside of it,

And if the potion has worked, nothing happens, the potion stays in your system for the next few days and the body functions as normal.'

Harry nodded slowly.

'OK and what if…the vampire vomits it up after a few days?'

'If the potion were to be unsuccessful and you still had the potion in you for the next few days without vomiting, well, those next few days won't exist, you'll be dead.'

Harry stared wide-eyed at Draco.

'Don't worry, it hardly ever happens.'

'How do you know so much about vampires?' Harry asked.

Draco shrugged, 'I believe it's called studying, might want to try it out sometime.'

Harry was tempted to throw another pillow at the blonde, until he realized that he had none left.

(***)

Harry had a restless nights sleep that night, he kept feeling as if ants were crawling all over his skin, zipping between his fingers, biting down his legs, he tried to scratch them off, but nothing happened, in fact, if anything, the sensation only got worse.

He felt the need to be near something, or someone, like he had to be near this person or object or he might die from the sheer frustration of not having them or it here.

Just as these thoughts crossed his mind, there was a knock at the door, Harry was wide-awake and went and opened the door.

There stood Draco, shirt and hair ruffled and his pyjama bottoms riding low on his hips.

'I can't sleep,' the blonde muttered before letting himself into the room and landing on Harry's bed.

'You can't sleep in here! There's only one bed!'

Draco yawned, the blonde had his eyes closed against the duvet, 'I don't exactly see the problem at this current time Potter, just get into bed and let me sleep.'

Harry thought over it for a moment, before getting back into his side of the bed and hugging his pillow slightly. He noticed that the sensation of ants crawling all over his skin had vanished, therefore, he was able to relax and have a good night's sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Half Life

'Potter, wake up!'

Harry instantly woke up when someone's hand made contact with his shoulder; he sat up quickly and saw Snape standing at the end of the bed. Draco was still sound asleep next to Harry, the blonde was snoring softly.

'I see Mr Malfoy stayed over for a little "sleep over".'

Harry blushed a deep red, without even knowing why and just ignored Snape as he went over to a small black bag and pulled out a tiny vial, which contained a cloudy blue substance.

'This, you will take and if you throw it-.'

'Yes Snape, Draco told me all about the potion last night.'

'You call him Draco now? Interesting…'

Harry glared at the man before taking the vial out of his hands, Severus woke Draco up by poking at the blonde's ribs and both Severus and Draco watched as Harry uncorked the vial and downed the potion in one.

'Now, we wait for ten minutes and see if anything happens.'

(***)

Nothing had happened.

Harry was cured.

Well…sort of.

Harry looked into the mirror, he was paler than he had been before he had been bitten and turned into a vampire, but he had his emerald green eyes back and he could control his fangs. His hair lightened a little, but still looked slightly black.

'It looks like you dyed your hair.'

Harry turned around and looked at Draco, who was sitting at the edge of the bed.

'But do I look…normal again?'

'You've never looked normal-.'

'Normal for me dipshit,' Harry said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently for Draco's opinion.

'In that case, yes, you look normal…with minor changes.'

Harry nodded and looked back into the mirror. He noticed that he looked a little fuller than he did before being bitten as well. Ah well, nothing wrong with that, he thought.

Severus walked into the room, his usual mask of no emotion on his face.

'I need to talk to the both of you.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'Mr Malfoy, I encourage you not to roll your eyes, this is a serious matter.'

Draco looked worried when he listened to the tone in his Godfather's voice and just nodded moving to face him. Harry sat down on the bed beside Draco, facing Severus who was now sitting on a chair.

'Draco,' Severus said, this would have to be the first time Harry had heard the man call Draco by his first name, 'Do you know if anything, that could possibly contain any of your DNA, fell into Harry's cup the night we gave Harry the potion?'

Draco shook his head slowly, 'No…why?'

Severus didn't answer and looked straight at Harry, 'Harry,' Harry was shocked to hear the potions master use his first name, 'Have you experienced any…uncomfortable, sensation…as if something is crawling on your skin-.'

'Yes!' Harry exclaimed, 'Last night when I was trying to get to sleep, it felt like ants were crawling all over me and biting my legs, I felt as if someone should have been near me and then the sensation would have been gone.'

Severus nodded, 'Draco?'

'Yeah…I had the same sensation last night…'

Severus sighed, making both of the teens look worried.

'If my assumptions are correct; you are both, in technical terms in vampire rule, married.'

(***)

It had taken awhile for both Harry and Draco to settle down, both had been yelling at each other for the past three hours, Harry yelling at Draco that this was all his fault that they were now married and Draco yelling at Harry to stop yelling at him, to get the 'fuck' over himself and that it was his fault for getting bitten in the first place.

In the end, both boys now sat in the room, apologizing to each other.

Believe it or not, Severus hadn't had to force them to apologize to each other. They'd done it all on their own.

The boys were actually growing up.

(***)

Severus, deciding that it wasn't best for the 'newly weds' to be living in a pub had taken both boys to Snape Manor. Draco, having been here before, walked up into his room that he had to himself when he stayed here, Harry, on the other hand, when he first got to his feet after apparating had stared in awe at the manor.

'You. Live. HERE?!'

'Yes Potter,' Severus sneered, 'Do you think I live at Hogwarts during the summer holidays?'

Harry decided not to answer this.

Harry now sat in the spare room right next to Draco's, there was a door between the two rooms, so if they needed to be together they could easily get into the other's room without waking Severus up.

And Draco knew from experience that Severus needed loads of sleep. Otherwise, the man would be snark-ier than he already was.

'Potter,' Draco had resorted to calling Harry, Potter, again after finding out that they were married, 'We need to talk about this sooner or later.'

Harry sighed, 'You don't think I know that. I just don't know what to say.'

'Maybe say, "Don't worry Draco, everything's going to be fine".'

'Why don't you just reassure yourself?'

'Because I need to hear it from someone else,' Draco sat down on Harry's bed, staring at the other teens back, said teen was looking out the window and into Severus' gardens.

'Well I'm not going to reassure you of something that I'm not even sure about. I'm not going to lie to you about it.'

'Ever the loyal Gryffindor.'

'Loyalty is a Hufflepuff trait; loyalty may be common amongst Gryffindor's, but not every one of us is loyal.'

Draco rolled his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't get into trouble for it and he didn't.

'Look, I don't know how we're going to sort this out. We've hated each other for as long as I can remember knowing you!'

'We seemed to be getting along fine these past few days,' Draco said, he saw Harry nod, as if considering what Draco had said. Harry then turned to face him, 'Yes, but now, we're meant to be a couple. Not just two people who realized that they can actually be civil to each other.'

'Well, I'm gay if that helps.'

'How is that meant to help?'

'Well, it let's you know that you're not pushing any boundaries.'

'Last time I checked,' Harry said, venom in his voice, 'Just having a filthy Half-Blood like me talk to you was enough to start "pushing boundaries".'

Draco looked a little taken aback, then he smiled sadly, 'I'm not like that anymore, not since my father kicked me out of home.'

'What about your mother, she has no say whether you stay home or not?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

Draco looked up at Harry again, 'Why must you know? It's none of your business. Stay on subject will you!? Right now, we're trying to figure out what the hell we're going to do with this sudden change in our lives.'

Harry turned his back on Draco again and went back to looking outside the window.

'I have no idea how this is going to work. I mean, you're not even gay!' Draco exclaimed. As Draco said this, he noticed Harry stiffen.

'Harry?'

Harry turned around; his eyes were a bright, blood, red again, 'Stop pretending you know me!'

Before Draco could do anything, Harry had stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Half Life

Harry had calmed down after awhile, walked back to Draco and apologized.

Draco now lay on a couch in Severus's library, reading about vampires. Nothing he read mentioned much about accidental vampire marriage. Draco, before long, got frustrated, standing up from the couch and chucking the book there, he left the library.

Harry was his own book on vampires (from the muggle store with the not-so-muggle cashier) but nothing really intrigued him when reading the old myths and tales about vampirism.

Draco walked into the room and Harry hastily hid the book under his pillow.

'Potter?'

'Yes?'

'What was that?'

'What was what?'

Draco just shook his head, 'Never mind, I thought I saw you put something under your pillow.'

'Well, you're wrong-.'

'Harry,' Draco said, not realizing it was the first time he had called Harry "Harry" in days, 'I'm not a complete fucking idiot. Give me the book.'

Harry sighed and grabbed the book from under his pillow and chucked it over to Draco, who caught it in both his hands, he turned over the book and looked at the front cover.

'Really Harry? _Periculosum lamia fabulis et Folklore?_'

'It means-!'

'I know what it means, I can read Latin you know.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Of course, the perfect Mr Malfoy would have to know LATIN!'

Draco was tempted to laugh, but decided to be serious; 'these aren't even relatively correct stories, they hardly got the names right.'

'You know these stories?'

'Of course I do, I'm the perfect Mr Malfoy, remember?' said Draco, opening up the book to a middle page and reading it, 'Yeah Harry, you don't really want to read this stuff.'

'Why?'

'It's all…quite horrific. They got most of the details right, except they numbed some of the details down.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'You do realize no matter what you say I'm still going to read the book.'

'Yep,' Draco said, throwing the book back at Harry and sitting down on the end of the bed.

Harry sighed, placing the book down on the bedside table.

'Well, while I was in Severus's library, I found nothing about accidental marriage. It's basically unheard of.'

'Great,' Harry sighed, sarcasm basically dripping from his voice, 'Once again, I am the abnormal Mr Potter.'

(***)

A few days passed, no information about vampire marriage turned up, every time Harry heard this, he seemed to look more and more depressed and Draco was starting to get worried about it.

'Severus. I don't know what to do. We need to talk about…everything, but I just don't know how to bring it up, every time I try, he leaves the room or gets angry about it.'

'Lock him in the room and shout at him.'

Draco rolled his eyes. But then stopped. Maybe that was the exact way to go.

(***)

Harry was always sitting in his room. Like he didn't feel welcome in Severus's home, which wouldn't have surprised Draco at all considering the circumstances. But, this worked as an advantage for Draco, when he walked into Harry's room; he locked the door silently behind him and magically locked the other door leading to his own room.

'Harry, we need to talk.'

Harry looked up from his book, 'Not about this again.'

'We have to. When will it get through your head that WE are LEGALLY MARRIED!?'

'What do you want me to say Draco?'

'I want you to listen and tell me where this is going to go!' Draco shouted, causing Harry to jump slightly. Draco looked at Harry, right in the eyes, 'You do realize, that there is some information on vampire marriages that will obviously apply to accidental ones because it's still marriage.'

'And what is it?'

'If one is not accepted by their partner, whether vampire married to vampire or vampire married to mortal, the one not accepted dies,' Draco said, 'And at the moment, you're not accepting me, therefore, YOU ARE KILLING ME!'

(A/N: I'm a bitch and I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. Cause, it's what I do. Now I asked all readers here, should I make Harry 'accept' Draco in the next chapter? Or should I be cruel to the both of them and leave it for a later time. It depends; do you think it's perfect timing for them to 'get together' officially? You guys decide, because I guess either way, I can make it work.

**OK, thanks for reading a please review your opinions on the story and what I should/could do. KthanksBai.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Half Life

So Draco had gotten Harry onto a bit of a guilt trip.

Deep down, Harry did like the boy. He couldn't just let him die. It would be his fault if Draco died all because Harry didn't 'accept' him.

Harry didn't want to have to get up every morning, cursed with the memory of the fact that he had killed Draco Malfoy.

So Harry had to accept him. The question was…how?

(***)

'Father, please-!'

'Draco?' Harry called out, obviously unheard by the blonde, who was staring at the fireplace in Severus's living room, crying silently.

'Please, father, I-I can be a better son, I-.'

'No, Draco, this is the last straw! How are you meant to produce an heir!?'

'T-there's potions I can use, spells, I can produce an heir father- I-I promise! I promise I will!'

'No Draco, I've had enough.'

As Harry watched, Lucius's face disappeared from the fireplace and was replaced with ashes. Draco was still sitting, crouched before it, looking shocked.

'Draco I-.'

'Shut up Potter, I don't want to talk about it,' Draco stood up quickly and walked across the room, into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

(***)

It had been a week, Harry was still working on how to 'accept' Draco and Draco was looking more ill by the day. This wasn't helping Harry's nerves. What would happen if he didn't 'accept' Draco right? Was that even possible, accepting someone the wrong way?

'Draco?'

Draco looked up from his bed, his lower half was under the covers, and his eyes had dark shadows under them, his face looking paler than normal.

'Yes?' even considering his current state, Draco's voice was still strong.

'I…need to talk to you,' Harry said, closing the door behind him and walking over to the blonde's bed, sitting down on the covers beside Draco's feet, said blonde was looking at him questioningly.

'What about?'

Harry was shocked; he would've thought the blonde would have known instantly.

'What do you mean 'what about'? As if you don't know.'

'Well, I would of originally thought that it would be you accepting me as your mate and husband, but we all know that that isn't going to happen,' Draco sent a glare at Harry as he said this.

Harry had no idea how he was going to bring it up, how he was going to say it.

'I-I came here to…'

It suddenly hit Harry like a ton of bricks what he was supposed to say.

'Draco, I accept you, as my mate, as my husband, as my present and my future,' Harry got caught a little as he realised how cheesy that sounded, but continued, something was urging him to continue, 'I will be here for you, through thick and thin and no matter what you say or do now, you will always know that I have accepted you as mine and nothing will change that, until I wish to do so.'

Draco was looking at him, shocked, and tears were in his eyes again, though happy this time. 'Harry, I, I don't know what to say.'

Harry sat there, smile on his face, but he noticed that the bruise coloured marks and paleness from Draco's features had not vanished.

He was suddenly slowly driven forward by some unknown force and kissed Draco possessively, his hands finding themselves in the blondes hair and tugging it lightly as he felt Draco's arms wrap around his waist, just as possessively as the kiss.

They broke apart, panting heavily, Harry noticed that the flaws on Draco's normally flawless face were slowly beginning to disappear; Draco was smiling at Harry, looking happier than he had ever seen him before.

'I feel accepted.'

(***)

When Severus found Harry and Draco, they were both lying in Harry's bed together, Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's waist as they both slept, Harry's mouth only a few inches away from Draco's neck.

Severus had been studying about vampires and new this was the first sign of Harry needing feeding from his mate.

'Potter, wake up,' Severus whispered, waking Harry up instantly, his sensitive hearing having picked up Severus's whisper.

'You need to feed,' Severus said, looking at the boy, his hair was a little scruffier than normal after sleeping.

'OK…' Harry said, looking at Severus questioningly, 'I'll have toast thanks.'

Severus shook his head at Harry, making Harry even more confused.

'I don't mean food, you have to feed off of your mate, you have to feed off Draco so you can survive.'

Harry gulped. 'I have t-to drink blood?'

'Of course you idiot boy! How do you expect to survive!? By drinking pumpkin juice!?'

Harry sighed. 'But it'll feel wrong, drinking from Draco like that,' his shoulders sagged a little as he said this, 'can't I drink blood from someone else? Or from animals?'

'Vampires cannot drink blood from animals! It's not nourishing enough. Merlin, whoever thought of the idea that drinking blood from animals is nourishing enough for vampires is a complete dunderhead.'

Harry attempted not to roll his eyes, he was successful.

'OK, so when do I feed?'

'Now, while you were asleep, your mouth kept moving closer and closer to Draco's neck. You need to be fed.'

At this point, Severus walked over towards the sleeping blonde and shook his shoulder harshly, making the blonde mutter a swear before waking up and glaring at Severus.

'What?!'

'Harry needs to feed, you've studied, you know what to do,' was all Severus said, before sitting on a chair and watching the two boys closely.

'Umm…aren't you going to leave?' Draco asked Severus.

'No, I need to keep a close eye on you the first few times, make sure Harry stops as soon as you pass out. If he goes any further you could die.'

'Why does Draco pass out?' Harry asked, sounding panicked.

'It's a slight safety precaution. It tells you to stop drinking from Draco, also, less pain for him.'

Harry nodded, before looking at Draco, Draco noticed the black haired boys eyes turning red and his fangs elongating, he turned his neck to the side, exposing it to Harry, who looked as if he was practically drooling over it.

Harry quickly grabbed Draco's shoulders and sunk his fangs harshly into the blonde's throat, causing him to scream, he started hitting Harry hard before Harry finally grabbed Draco's wrists and brought them to sit above Draco's head, his grip slightly bruising his wrists.

'Harry- stop, please stop!' Draco begged, sobbing slightly, it was too painful. Severus still sat there, watching silently, Draco looked at him and the man just nodded, continuing to watch what was happening.

Draco finally began to feel faint and closed his eyes as the pain became too much.

(***)

Harry watched as Draco fainted, he let go of the blonde's wrists and let them fall away from each other, grabbing them again; he placed them by the blonde's sides, thinking that would be more comfortable for him.

'He's still bleeding,' Harry noticed that his voice sounded a little different. As if it were…darker to go with his vampire form. He heard Severus's voice behind him and turned to face the potions professor.

'You're meant to lick the wound, it'll heal it,' he said simply. Harry nodded and licked at the spot and watched, slightly fascinated, as the skin surrounding the wound closed together, making the skin unwounded again.

'Now that you've tasted the blood of your mate, you will have to feed at least once a week,' Severus stood up and left the room, as if he hadn't just witnessed the famous Harry Potter sucking from Draco Malfoy's neck.

**(A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic so far, I've been trying really hard for it all to make sense, to make sure it's interesting and so on. Anyways, I hate pestering for them, but I really love reading reviews, they make me feel…happy I guess you could say and I'm normally not the happiest person in the world, so nice reviews always make me feel good, anyways, I'm going to go and write chapter nine for you all! Toodaloo!) **


	9. Chapter 9

Half Life

Draco walked into the lounge-room, holding a letter in his hand, he looked a bit depressed as he read the letter out to Harry.

Dear, Mr Draco

_You have been disowned from the Malfoy family, you are no longer listed as the son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Audrey Malfoy nee Black and you no longer have access to the family vault in Gringotts._

_However; due to the fact that Mr and Mrs. Malfoy have already written the final will and testaments, you will still be inheriting the items entitled to you within their wills._

_Thank you, enjoy the rest of your day_

_Sincerely,_

_Thaddeus Miffling._

Draco folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope, chucking it onto the coffee table after.

'Well, at least you do get something out of your par-.'

'Don't call them my parents, they're not anymore, and really, they never were,' Draco said, standing up and leaving the room.

Harry sighed and followed the blonde into the bathroom down the hall. The blonde was looking into the mirror, his eyes fixed onto the image there, in hands were gripping the sides of the bench, his knuckles whitening from the strength of his grip.

'You ok?' Harry asked. Draco looked at him through the mirror and shook his head, 'do I look ok to you? I'm a mess! I've just lost everything that ever mattered to me before now,' Draco sighed, 'of course I'm not going to be ok.'

Harry didn't know what to say this and was about to leave the room when he heard Draco say, 'Please. Stay.'

Harry nodded and walked deeper into the room, he closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bathtub, Draco was still looking into the mirror, as if afraid that if he did look away, he would forget what he looked like and would never be able to check the mirror again for reassurances.

'I don't think I can do this, I don't think I can cope,' Draco muttered, still looking at the mirror.

'Don't think you can do what?'

Draco finally turned away from the mirror and looked at Harry, leaning against the bench, 'I don't think I can handle not having a family, I don't know how you can do it! I've always had a family, not particularly a good one and now, it's gone…'

Harry sighed and stood up, 'as you said, you always had a family, I didn't. I never considered the Dursley's as my family.'

Draco nodded, tears welling up in his eyes, 'I hate it, I haven't technically had a proper family for months, but it's only really started to hit me today.'

Harry had no idea what to do, he didn't know whether to hug the blonde, talk to him, or walk out of the room and let Draco gather himself up.

Harry sighed, deep down he knew that it was basically his role to pick up the pieces.

He walked forward and hugged Draco close to his chest, Draco automatically buried his head into Harry's shoulder and cried, cried until he was having trouble breathing and Harry didn't let go, not even when his arms were going numb.

(***)

_We need to meet Mr Potter, I know who you are and I want to help._

Harry chucked the small bit of parchment that had somehow gotten onto his bed into the bin, who the hell was messaging him? How did they know what he was? How were they meant to help him?

Another question was how the hell had they gotten into the house without alerting anyone to their presence?

Harry sighed and dropped down onto his bed, Draco had requested to be alone for awhile and Harry respected that decision, but he couldn't help but feel bored when not being around, talking, kissing or hugging the blonde.

Severus was down in the kitchen, Harry knew that he knew what was going on, but Severus had obviously decided to mind his own business and Harry was grateful for that; he didn't want things getting too messy.

Harry decided that while he waited for Draco to calm down, he may take a nap.

(***)

'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep, just like he did when we used to visit him as a baby,' the woman said, shifting her position on the roof to something more comfortable while she peered into the window, watching the dark haired boy sleep.

The man beside her nodded, 'he turned into a rather good looking vampire,' he said, the woman rolled her eyes, 'that's the human in him you moron! Being a vampire doesn't change you…much,' she sighed, 'I miss being human sometimes.'

'Yes, yes, I know your sob story and how you wish to be human again, I know your pain, and you don't think Harry feels the same?'

The woman gave him a hard glare for a good minute or so, then sighed, 'you're right, I'm not the only one going through this, I bet Harry misses being human too.'

(***)

Harry woke up with the feeling that he was being watched, but decided to ignore it and check in on Draco.

'Dray?'

There was a somewhat muted reply from inside Draco's room which Harry assumed was Draco telling him to come in and walked in the room.

Draco was lying on the bed, shirtless, looking at the roof, most of the shirt that was in front of him was wet and Harry assumed that Draco had used it and had started using it as a tissue.

'There were no tissues,' Draco muttered, proving Harry's suspicions, Harry went and sat down next to him, Draco instantly laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

'Dinner should be ready soon, do you want me to bring it up to you or-?'

'No, I'll eat in the kitchen.'

Harry nodded and stood up, grabbing Draco's hand pulling the blonde off the bed, 'you might want to get a shirt, Snape will probably shout at you for being "indecent" no matter the circumstances,' Draco laughed at this and grabbed a shirt from one of his drawers and put it on quickly before going downstairs with Harry.

(***)

Everything was quiet during dinner, no conversation was started; there was nothing to talk about and the thing's there really was to talk about wasn't the best for a dinner conversation.

So everyone just said nothing and ate their meal.

Half-way through dinner Harry thought he heard footsteps upstairs, but assumed he imagined it and continued to eat as if he had heard nothing. No one else seemed to have heard anything.

Draco decided to leave dinner early and go up to his room, looking slightly depressed and leaving Severus and Harry in an awkward silence.

(***)

When Harry walked up stairs to his room, he noticed that there was another note on his bed and was alarmed as he realised that he had definitely heard footsteps up here while he had been eating dinner. He picked up the piece of parchment and read the letter, not note, but letter.

_Mr Potter,_

_It is important that we meet, I am very much like you and I would like to help you with everything you're going through, I am not here to hurt you, only to help._

_Even if you do not want the help, I would very much like to meet you._

_Sincerely,_

_Biter._

Harry looked at the letter confused, "_Biter_?" was that meant to be some sort of code name?

Harry ignored the urge that was nagging him to reply to his no longer anonymous

writer and got dressed and went to bed.

(***)

'He's not replying to us.'

'Well, we're going to have to take things to another level.'

'Which is..?'

'Did you bring the Chloroform I requested?'

There was a nod.

'Good. We're going in. Now give me the Chloroform and the cloth.'

(***)

Harry heard a small click from somewhere near his window, but ignored it and turned to face the wall, trying to get to sleep again, but he sat up as soon as he heard footsteps.

'Give me the cloth now!'

'Who are you!? What do you want?!' Harry demanded, but was grabbed by his shoulders by someone while another set of hands tried to hold a cloth to his mouth, he shook his head sideways, attempting to avoid it, but was caught and the cloth was held to his mouth, breathing in the chemical on the cloth which made him fall unconscious.

'Now, get his mate and whoever is taking care of them both, we need them all to come with us otherwise we'll arise suspicion.'

(***)

When Harry finally woke up, he noticed he was lying on a soft bed, smaller than the one at Snape Manor. Also, the room he was in was completely white, like the hospital wing at Hogwarts, except, it didn't look like the hospital wing in Hogwarts unless they had decided to get a make-over.

As Harry looked around, he noticed many other people, supporting burns, cuts, grazes and holding their heads as if suffering a headache within the room as well.

'Where am I?' he asked no one in particular and was shocked when he received an answer from a red haired, wide eyed woman who was practically bouncing in her seat.

'You're at Axis institute!' she answered, her voice suited what Harry assumed was a bubbly personality.

'Why am I here? And who are you?' he asked next.

'You're here because you refuse to reply to my letters! And I'm the person who's been writing to you, Biter, but my real name is Annabelle.'

Harry's mouth was agape, this was the person who had been writing to him, she didn't look dangerous at all.

'I told you I meant no danger!' she exclaimed, shocking Harry, but he didn't ask any other questions about it.

'I want to leave, I don't trust you and I need to get back to my h-husband and my friend.'

'But they're here too! They're out in the courtyard.'

(***)

Harry has dragged by the arm towards and quiet unused place in the courtyard, Annabelle being the one to have dragged him.

'So, why am I here?' Harry asked.

'I told you! You're here because you REFUSED, point blank, to reply to my letters, so I had to take desperate measures.'

'Yes, I know that, but I mean…I mean WHY am I here?'

Annabelle sighed, 'it's basically your destiny to come here,' she smiled, 'ever since you were born you've been signed up for this type of life, aye.'

'I-I don't understand.'

'I need to show you something, do you trust me?'

'No,' Harry said honestly, making the woman before him laugh.

'Oh well, it'll work anyway. Put two of your fingers on each one of my temples,' she said, closing her eyes as she said this.

'Why?' she opened her eyes again, impatience not showing on her face, 'because,' she said, 'I'm going to share a memory with you.'

No matter how hard Harry tried to fight it off, he was curious about what type of memory so he did as he was told and even though he didn't close his eyes, the world around him went black.

But soon that darkness was replaced by an image. Annabelle stood with a man in a blue stripped suit, his eyes were blue and he had a brown crew cut.

'Here's the place. The parents are asleep, I can hear the father snoring.'

Annabelle nodded, 'you going to come in with me Jimmy?'

Jimmy shrugged, 'oh come on Jim! This is our future son we're talking about!' Annabelle grabbed the mans arm and dragged him towards the front door and opened it without a seconds thought, as if it hadn't been locked before the owners had gone to bed.

'He's upstairs, first door on the left.'

They both walked up stairs, well, Jimmy was more being dragged up the stairs while Annabelle was running up them in excitement.

'Shut up, they'll hear your footsteps!'

Annabelle giggled, 'Silly Jimmy, our footsteps can't be heard by humans!'

'Well then your idiotic giggling and voice will trigger alarm for them.'

Annabelle didn't say a word, but rolled her eyes instead.

The finally reached the room they were meant to go into and the scene that met them was a little baby's cot with numerous toys around the room.

'Is he asleep?' Annabelle whispered.

'Yes.'

Annabelle made a silent "squee" noise and quickly walked towards the cot, where a baby with light brown hair was sleeping peacefully in a blue jumpsuit, hugging a stuffed cat toy tightly.

'He's beautiful,' Annabelle gasped.

'Wait till you see his eyes, just like his mothers they are.'

'What's his name?'

'Harry Potter I believe.'

Annabelle wrinkled her nose slightly, 'I'm going to call him Cadel.'

Jimmy sighed, 'you can't name him, by the time we take him he'll probably be used to the name Harry.'

'I don't care, he'll know that deep down his name is meant to be Cadel!'

Jimmy chuckled, 'you sound like a spoilt child'

'Cadel is going to be a spoilt child, he will be treated with love and if I have any more children he will be favoured amongst them all.'

'You say that now,' Jimmy said, 'but you'll change your mind.'

Annabelle giggled, 'I know, but he's just so freaking cute!'

Both heard a slightly shuffle and quickly opened the bedroom's window and jumped out of it, landing on the ground on their feet, unharmed.

'Come on, let's go, we'll come back in three maybe four years, how old is he now?'

'One years old I've heard Annabelle, now lets go before we get caught.'

As they left, they both thought they heard a giggle coming from young Harry's room.

(***)

Harry opened his eyes and took his fingers off of Annabelle's temples at the same time as Annabelle opened her eyes and ended the memories.

Harry was speechless.

'Well. I know this must come as a little bit of a shock…' Annabelle said, trailing off, Harry nodded in agreement.

'I don't know what to say, I don't know whether to be sad, or happy, or angry, or just downright pissed off.'

Annabelle nodded slowly.

'Have you got any questions?'

Harry nodded and cleared his throat, 'why did you refer to yourself as Biter when writing to me?'

Annabelle giggled, Harry was beginning to think this was a habit of hers that she couldn't really control.

'Because I'm the one who turned you into a vampire!'

Harry looked confused, 'but it was a man who turned me into a vampire.'

'I had to disguise myself, so if I got caught in the act, I wouldn't get into trouble,' Annabelle sounded like a little girl as she said this, but Harry could see her point.

'Why didn't you find me earlier?'

'Because, whenever I was allowed out of here, you were at Hogwarts or you weren't allowed out of your cupboard and I fought you would be a little frightened being a human if a random woman just walked into your cupboard or your room.'

'I was a "little frightened" when two random people walked into my room when I'm a vampire,' Harry retorted. Harry was slightly surprised when Annabelle didn't giggle at this remark but instead, looked guilty.

'I'm sorry about that. But I had to meet you.'

Harry nodded, as if understanding, which he didn't.

'You said I was meant to be your future son, how does that work? You were just going to kidnap me and raise me under fear of disobeying you?'

Annabelle shook her head.

'If a vampire is old enough and infects a human, making them into a vampire, the human they bite instantly become their son or daughter. I look like a twenty-one year old, but I am eighty-four in vampire years, when I first saw you I was sixty-nine, still technically old enough to be your vampire mother.'

Harry nodded, he wasn't sure what to do but he knew what the woman wanted and what she expected.

'Look; it's going to take some time before I make up my decision whether I want to be your vampire son, Cadel. Or go back home and be normal vampire Harry.'

Annabelle nodded and with that, Harry stood up from the stone bench he had been sitting on and walked towards the inside of the old mansion that was the institute.

(A/N: OK, so I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, if you have any questions ask them in a review and don't mind me and my mentally disturbed mind, it's been planning this all along (not really, it came up randomly). Anyways, I'm gonna go write chapter ten seeing as I have nothing better to do. CYA!

**P.S: the name Cadel comes from the book Evil Genius by Catherine Jinks and I think the definition of it is 'Battle' which sort of fits for my plan for this story.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Half Life

Harry had been at Axis Institute for a week, him and Draco were sharing the same room while Severus slept somewhere near the staff cabins, even though he wasn't apart of the staff.

Yesterday, Harry had argued with Annabelle about getting some of his things from Snape Manor.

'Well it's going to take you days to get back to England!' she had exclaimed, giggling slightly.

'What do you mean "get back to England" aren't we in England now!?' Harry had asked.

'No silly! We're in Australia!'

After that little confession, Harry hadn't talked to anyone for the rest of the day.

By now he was used to the fact that he was now living at an institute all the way in Australia, as far away from "home" as he could possibly get. He didn't have much say in the matter, but he did want to at least go back, retrieve a few things, maybe even warn Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione.

They didn't know about his "condition" and Harry didn't really want them to find out about it. That was the last thing he needed; his best friends knowing that he was now considered "a dark creature of the night".

Harry still hadn't decided whether he was Cadel or Harry.

'I think it's rather cute what she did,' Draco had remarked, looking at Harry over the book he was reading.

'Of course you would think it's "rather cute", you're not the one going through it, you're just an outsider viewing everything.'

So Draco hadn't talked to him for two days, Harry didn't see how he had possibly offended him.

(***)

'So why am I here Snape?' Harry asked the man sitting in front of him, who had for once ditched the cloak and was wearing a black button down shirt and black khaki pants.

'Annabelle, she was excited about bringing you here, you should of seen her bouncing around when you were unconscious.'

Harry was slightly disturbed by that comment.

'So? What's your point?'

'You were marked to be her son,' Severus said.

'No, I was marked to be Voldemort's "equal", I have no other mark on me other than the one Voldemort left.'

Severus nodded, 'yes, but; this is important for vampire you realise?'

'How so?'

Severus sighed, 'when someone is told that a child has been born and that will somehow be available to them at some point, it means a lot to the vampire, it's like when a couple happily in love find out that the wife is pregnant after months of trying. Some vampire women can't fall pregnant, so when they're told that a baby out there will need another pair of parents, seeing as their other parents might not be around, or might not be fit to be a parent, it's their chance to have a child of their own and it's extremely important to them.'

Harry cocked up an eyebrow, it was weird hearing Snape talking about this sort of thing.

'So what are you saying? That I should accept this weird crap and become her kid? I'm fifteen, I'm not a kid anymore. And besides, in looks she's only six years older than me! We're nearly the same age.'

'As you said, in looks, have you even bothered to ask what her HUMAN age is?'

Harry tried to remember if he had and realised he hadn't, so he shook his head slowly.

'Well I suggest you ask Annabelle what her human age is and reconsider her offer to become your mother, because, trust me, when you're living around here you're going to need a parental figure and Annabelle is going to be the best one you'll get,' Harry looked confused as Severus said this, 'and what makes you think that?' he asked.

'Annabelle is the Headmistress of Axis Institute.'

(***)

'Annabelle! Hey!'

Annabelle turned around, her red eyes shinning as she realised who was calling out to her.

'Harry, nice to see you!'

Harry nodded sheepishly, 'I wanted to ask you a few questions.'

Annabelle nodded, 'I just have some paperwork I need to go through, then you can ask me whatever you like. You could come sit in my office and wait if you like?'

Harry nodded and followed Annabelle to her office, which was surrounded of pictures of women in old fashioned clothing and a family portrait.

'Who are these people?' Harry asked.

'What did I say about asking questions?' Annabelle said, 'I have to finish going through paperwork first.'

Harry didn't say anything.

'I was joking, no need to be so tense, I'm not one of those uptight people,' Annabelle said, giggling, 'OK, so that woman with the weird crown thing, that's my great Grandmother, my real name is Cassandra, I was named after her.'

'Does everyone names get changed when their parentage changes?'

'Depends if the parent likes your name or not. I don't mind "Harry" but I like the name "Cadel" much better, if you wish, you could keep Harry as your middle name…if you decide to be my son that is…'

Harry nodded.

'Anyways, those people in the family portrait, I'm guessing you already knew it was a family portrait of some sort, that woman with the brunette hair, is my human mother, Caroline, the three little girls are my sisters, Janet, Susan and Noela. That grumpy old man is my father. I never got along with him too well, I was apparently too much of a disappointment.'

When Annabelle said this, it struck a cord in Harry deep down. He knew how that felt.

'All the other pictures are my great Grandmother in different stages of life, I admired her very much, even though she was a woman and back then women didn't have many rights, she didn't, she downright REFUSED to take anyone's crap,' Harry smiled, from Annabelle's tone it was obvious that she did admire her great Grandmother very much.

'Anyways, I've got to get this paper work done, it should only take a second, all I'm meant to be doing is signing an agreement to let a suspended student back into the institute.'

Harry sat down in a soft maroon chair while he watched Annabelle signing pieces of paper and reading it here and there. She was done in five minutes.

'OK, well, now that that's out of the way, what would you like to ask?'

Harry cleared his throat a little, 'you said that you looked like you were twenty-one the other day, but I realised that I never actually asked how old you really are…human wise.'

Annabelle smiled, 'Thirty-nine, I was twenty-two when I was bitten and in human years, twenty-four when I met you for the first time.'

Harry sat stunned.

'So, I am old enough to be your mother in both human and vampire years, even though I may not look it.'

It took Harry awhile to ask his next question without stuttering a little, 'if I become your son, will I still be allowed to go to Hogwarts?'

Annabelle smirked, 'ah, realised I'm not a muggle?'

'Well you are the woman I ran into in that muggle store.'

'So you do recognise me! I was worried that you didn't. Anyways; yes, I will. If you become my son we'll go move to Scotland, we'll be really close to Hogwarts.'

Harry shook his head at this, 'I don't want to live in Scotland, I was to go back to England, if possible. But I don't mind staying and living at the institute then apparating or something to Kings Cross station on September first.'

It was Annabelle's turn to shake her head, 'I want to be close to you if you go back to Hogwarts, I don't want to be a million miles away or something like that, I want to be able to be in running distance,' Harry laughed, 'It sounds stupid I know, but I'm awfully protective of people I care about Harry, my protectiveness is no joke.'

Harry continued to ask questions, which he always got answers to until he was only left with three that desperately needed answering.

'OK; I've got only three questions left.'

'Go ahead and ask dear,' Annabelle said, signalling her hand for Harry to go on.

'Where's Jimmy?'

Annabelle looked a little sad, 'Jimmy passed away when you were three, massive fight broke out between him and eight other drunk vampires and it didn't end well for him.'

Harry looked down at his feet and mumbled an embarrassed apology.

'Oh! There's no need to be sorry! I'm glad you asked, it saved me from explaining to you randomly that the man who was to be your father is already dead.'

Harry sighed, nodded and tried not to stumble across his words as he asked his next question, 'if I become your son, will everyone have to know we're vampires?'

Annabelle giggled, Harry still wondered if she had any control over her giggling, 'no! Of course not! We can disguise ourselves well,' as Annabelle said this, her eyes turned brown as did her hair and her teeth seemed smaller in her mouth.

'You're a metamorphmagi?' (sorry, I don't know how to spell it I haven't got my copy of HP&theOOTP with me at the moment, but you know what I'm trying to say here…right?)

'We both are,' Annabelle retorted, 'if you're a wizard or a witch and you get infected and turned into a vampire, then one of the powers you posses because of this is being a metamorphmagi,' Annabelle grabbed a mirror out of one of her desk drawers and handed it to Harry, 'go on, attempt to change your hair colour to green.'

'Green?'

'I'm a Slytherin, Harry.'

'Oh.'

Harry concentrated hard and he watched as his black hair changed green before his eyes.

'Holy crap!'

'Exactly,' Annabelle replied with a giggle.

(***) (sorry am I boring you? I'm trying to make this a long chapter)

'So what have you decided?' Draco asked, lying on his and Harry's bed, reading about vampires.

'I-I'm slightly confused, whenever I think yes, that I'll agree, something tells me it's wrong and when I decide no, I go all guilty and begin to think that I should agree to it again,' Harry was lying next to him, reading the book over the blonde's shoulder.

'Well, maybe that means you should agree. You've always wanted a family…right?'

'Yes of course! But…I don't know…I have no idea what's stopping me from agreeing.'

'I think I know,' Draco muttered.

Harry waited, but when Draco didn't say anything he pushed him to go on, 'come on, spit it out! What do you think my problem is?'

Draco sighed, 'I think you're worried about what your mother would think if she were alive today. Not so much your father because, well, the man who was going to be your father is dead as well as James, but, you'll have a new mother, a new name, you look a little different to…you're worried that from where she is she won't even recognise her own biological son anymore.'

Harry lay there next to Draco, stunned, 'and when did you suddenly become my psychiatrist?'

'When I realised that you need help. Just because you're some famous, war type hero, doesn't mean you can help yourself through the mind-fucking crap.'

Harry laughed, 'sad because it's true.'

'I know,' Draco said, turning and giving Harry a chaste kiss on the lips, 'but that's why I'm here, to help you, but right now, your psychiatrist needs something called sleep.'

Harry nodded and wandlessly turned off the light, curling himself around Draco, they both fell asleep almost instantly.

(***)

'You're insane.'

'Good to realise you've finally noticed.'

Severus smirked, 'so are you sure about this?'

'You were the one who convinced me in the first place. You're right, I do need a parental figure in my life especially here at Axis Institute, especially if I'm staying here until September first.'

'So you're going back to Hogwarts?' Severus asked.

'Of course I am, I'm not going to drop my education just because- just because I'm different now, I've always been different, this time I've just taken it to the extreme I guess.'

**(A/N: I'm leaving it here, now, I will be bringing Ron and Hermione back because will be going back to Hogwarts, Harry's name will be changed to Cadel and his middle name will be Harry, or something like that, but I need to change the name for my ridiculously made up bullshit plot to work, so sorry for those who don't want me to change Harry's name, but please don't stop reading the fanfic...because, that would be kind of depressing...)**


	11. Chapter 11

Half Life

Chapter Eleven

Harry knocked on the hardwood door in front of him, he could hear the sound of his knocking echoing around the room inside, he could also smell the presence of someone in there. A female someone.

'Come in!'

Harry opened up the door and there sat Annabelle, at her desk, looking at several sheets of paperwork sitting there, her head resting on her closed fist, her expression bored.

'Oh, Harry, sorry, I'll just be a minute-.'

Harry nodded at sat down in one of the moron chairs, waiting patiently.

'OK,' Annabelle stood up and faced Harry looking solemn, 'I sense that you have come to your decision and before you voice that decision out loud to me, I would like to say that no matter what you choose, I will still see you as a friend. I won't hate you or be offended if you say no to my offer. You don't even have to explain why if that is the decision you choose,

I don't want to make this hard for you Harry.'

Harry nodded, wondering why he his eyes were tearing up a little, he blinked a few times and the tears went away, making his vision clear again.

'My names not Harry.'

Annabelle looked at Harry confused before he muttered, 'My names Cadel.'

(ShutUpIWantedToMakeItSoppy ;) DidItWork?)

There was a thud as Fred and George Weasley jumped off the third stair and landed on the ground evenly, both looked either direction before turning right, towards the direction of the Order of the Phoenix's meeting room.

The twins grabbed extendable ears out of their back pockets and carefully untangled them and directing them towards the crack at the bottom of the door.

'And you say you couldn't contact Severus?' asked a worried voice, which turned out to be Molly Weasley.

'No; I couldn't. But there are other issues at hand,' said the deep voice of Kingsley Shacklebot, 'Mr Potter cannot be found at his home.'

There were a few gasps from inside the meeting room and Fred and George tried to muffle their own gasps of shock.

'Do you know where he is?! What if it's You-Know-Who, what if he's been kidnapped!? Oh lordy!' Molly panicked voice sounded like an alarm, there were other muttering voices attempting to calm her down, but they weren't succeeding.

'He's just a boy! He can't fight for himself, not if it's against You-Know-Who! We have to find him!'

'Molly!' there was a sudden pause, 'you realize who exactly you're talking about, don't you? You're talking about Harry James Potter! He's been taking care of himself basically since age one!'

Fred and George heard someone sigh, 'you're right. But I should still be worrying.'

Fred and George heard a scuffle of feet and turned around, seeing both Ron and Hermione standing behind them, both looking either shocked or worried.

'We need to find Harry.'

(***)

Harry lay on the bed as Draco's warm body laid on top of him, their lips connected, Draco moaning occasionally as their kiss deepened.

Harry broke the kiss suddenly and worry was in his eyes, 'Harry?'

'Something's wrong.'

'What-?'

'I don't know, but I'm going to find out.'

Harry quickly jumped out of the bed, tugging on his pants and a shirt before quickly exiting the room, Draco, still pulling on his shirt, following behind him.

Harry on instinct ended up right in front of Annabelle's office door and didn't knock before opening it quickly and letting the hardwood door slam against the wall.

There stood Annabelle, her cheeks red, looking venomous at the two men before her.

'Who are you?' Harry asked, looking between the two men who were looking at him, frightened.

'You must be Cadel-.'

'That's right,' Harry said, 'now answer my question. Who are you and what are you doing here?'

One of the men sighed while the other still looked slightly frightened as said man spoke, he spoke with a stutter.

'W-we need to talk to Miss-.'

'I don't care. Obviously she's getting angry with what you're talking about, so I'm going to ask you to leave!'

'But-!'

Harry pushed his fangs out and flashed them at the two visitors, 'now!'

Both men grabbed the suitcases that had been sitting on the maroon chairs and rushed off quickly out the door, Draco having to side-step out of the way so the men could get past without knocking him over.

'You OK?' Harry asked Annabelle, whose face was looking less flushed.

'I'm fine. Just business about the school, nothing to worry about. Go back to bed.'

'I'm not tired.'

'Harry, do you realize what time it is?'

Harry looked down at his watch and realized with a start that it was two in the morning.

'Come on, we really should go back to bed,' Draco muttered.

Harry nodded, said goodnight to Annabelle and followed Draco out of the room and down the halls to their own.

'What do you think is the problem with the school?' Draco asked finally, flinging his shirt over in an unused chair and quickly getting back into bed again, laying his head on Harry's bare chest.

'I don't know. But whatever it is, it really isn't our business, or our problem. I'm sure Annabelle can fix it on her own.'

Harry kissed Draco on the head before turning the lamp light off and falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Half Life

Chapter Twelve

Harry woke up that morning in an empty bed and tired still. Yawning, he grabbed his shirt and stuck it on before walking out of his and Draco's room, towards the courtyard.

Draco was sitting there, glaring at two figures, one with bushy brown hair and the other with flaming red….

Draco looked at Harry and both figures turned around identical looks of shook on their faces.

'Harry?!'

(***)

'How did you find me?' Harry asked, sitting on his bed, watching as Ron and Hermione sat on the couch across from the bed, looks of astonishment still on their faces.

'Well…it's a long story Harry, just be happy we found you mate,' Ron said.

'No, I want to know, how did you find me?'

Hermione opened her mouth to explain but then looked at Draco, 'what's he doing here?'

'I'll explain that later. I want to know right now how the hell you found me!'

Hermione blanched a little but answered, 'unapproved tracking spell…'

'How?'

'Your wand. If we need to take desperate measures then we can use a tracking spell on your wand. But it takes days. So normally people don't use it to find missing persons…it's more of a last resort thing…' Hermione explained.

'How is it unapproved?'

'Because the ministry hasn't confirmed the use of it legally.'

Harry nodded.

'Now, will you tell me what he's doing here?' Ron asked, sounding a little angry, causing Harry to glare at him.

'If you must know me and Draco have become friends while I have been "missing",' Harry said.

'FRIENDS?!'

'Shut up Ronald, I think it's nice that they've begun some friendship-.'

Draco just sat there, rolling his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

'OK, look, me and Draco have to visit the Headmistress, we'll be back in say…thirty minutes.'

Before Hermione or Ron began to argue, Harry grabbed Draco's shirt and quickly dragged him out of the room.

'What are you going to do?' Draco asked.

'I may have to get Annabelle to cast obliviate on the both of them and make sure that my wand can be somehow made untraceable.'

Draco stopped and looked at Harry confused.

'You don't want them here?'

'Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled, somewhat, that they're here, but I can't do it. I'm not the same now, I'm different. In several ways. I'm a vampire, I'm married, I'm dating you and I'm about to be adopted and have my name changed. I don't want them around to witness all of this.'

Draco nodded, 'Granger and Weasley have been your friends for almost four years now. What makes them think they're going to hate you for what you've become now?'

'What makes you think that I think they're going to hate me?'

'I know you. Simple'

Harry sighed, 'I can't handle having them hate me Draco, they were the first friends I ever made. I can't lose them. So if sending them away to never find me again is the way to go to not losing them, then that's something I'm willing to risk.'

Draco shook his head, 'did you just listen to yourself?' Harry nodded slowly, 'Harry, no matter what you do, you're going to lose them somehow, I don't know how far you can push them, but I'm sure that if you told them everything, bit by little bit, they'll be able to accept it.'

**(A/N: I'm a bitch and leaving this chapter short, you know, cause I love torturing you guys, I'm such a kind vam- **cough** I mean, human being **cough** aren't I? ;) anyways, there's more twists and stuff to come, so keep reading and remember to REVIEW!)**


	13. Chapter 13

Half Life

Chapter Thirteen

Harry was sitting in Annabelle's office when there was a hard knocking on the door.

Annabelle walked over quickly and opened the door, letting in a puffed out Draco and letting him fall on the floor exhausted.

Harry got up instantly and quickly moved over to where Draco lie, panting still.

'Draco, what the fuck happened?'

Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes sad.

'They know what you are Harry, Granger and Weasley, I don't know how they found out, but-!'

'HARRY OPEN THE DOOR NOW!'

That was Hermione's voice and even though he didn't want to, Harry ran over to the door and opened it, Hermione's face looking red and Ron just standing awkwardly behind her.

'Why the hell didn't you tell us!? I thought you TRUSTED us!?'

'I do, but-!' Harry was cut off as Hermione slapped his face, but she was pushed out of the way suddenly by Annabelle, who jumped in front of Harry just as he was expecting another blow to hit him.

'Don't. Touch. My. Son!' Annabelle said, her eyes glowing an angry red and her fangs elongated, looking ready to fight, if not kill.

Hermione stood back, as if finally realizing what was going on and sat down on one of the maroon chairs.

'I'm so sorry Harry, I have no idea what came over me-.'

'It's fine,' Harry muttered, rubbing his cheek which still felt hot from the force of the slap.

Ron was just standing there, looking shocked, but for once silent.

'What's wrong Weasley? Cat got your tongue?' Draco asked as of that moment. Ron looked over at the blonde, for once not glaring; 'No, just a little speechless I guess.'

This caused Harry to laugh, 'I never thought I'd see the day where you actually had nothing to remark upon.'

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Hermione, who still looked shocked from the way she had slapped Harry.

'Annabelle, it's OK, you can stop "protecting" me now,' Harry whispered into the woman's ear. She nodded and stood aside, her fangs shrinking back to their original size and her eyes changing to a calm blue.

'I'm sorry about that Miss Granger, I didn't mean to frighten you. But I get awfully protective.'

Hermione nodded; 'It's fine, and please, call me Hermione.'

(***)

* * *

Harry was sitting in the bathroom, admiring the bruise Hermione's smack had left when Hermione walked into the bathroom.

'As I said, I'm so sorry about that, I don't know why I did it.'

Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders and shook her slightly, 'It's fine, I kept something from you, you had every right to hit me like that. Just next time, don't do it in front of Annabelle.'

Hermione nodded and Harry quickly kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the bathroom towards the main bedroom, Harry saw Draco sitting on the bed reading whilst Ron sat awkwardly.

'So, Draco, where's your room?' Hermione asked suddenly, Draco looked up in alarm, whether it was because he was being talked to suddenly, that Hermione used his first name, or just by the question, Harry didn't know.

'Uh…on the other side of the campus, it's a whole lot easier just sitting in Harry's room sometimes though. It's closer to my,' Draco coughed, 'uhh…classes.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'You guys actually go to the classes here?! I thought you were just staying here for awhile.'

Draco and Harry nodded at the same time; 'We're going back to Hogwarts though, this is just temporary.'

Hermione seemed satisfied when she nodded and sat on the edge of Harry's and Draco's bed.

Harry was going to get more than a smack in the face if he got caught in this lie.

(***)

* * *

Harry sat on the couch, waiting for Draco to come back from talking to Annabelle about creating a fake dormitory just for him, so they could keep pretending at least that Draco did indeed live near the other side of the campus. Severus sat in the room, looking slightly impatient.

It was time for Harry to feed and unfortunately for Severus and embarrassingly enough for Harry, Severus still had to watch to make sure Harry didn't drain Draco completely.

When Draco walked into the room, it was all Harry could do to keep himself from sighing with relief.

'Sev?'

'I'm here to watch Harry feed. It's the end of the week again.'

Draco nodded and walked over to Harry, carefully sitting beside Harry and turning his neck out, giving Harry plenty of room to bite and drink comfortably.

Harry gave him a glance and a chaste kiss. Draco watched as before his eyes, Harry's eyes went red and his fangs elongated and didn't have much time to prepare before Harry's fangs sunk into his neck.

Painful screams could be heard all around the campus.

(***)

* * *

Draco woke up, Harry still sound asleep beside him and smirked, thinking of ways he could wake him up, Draco settled for the most appropriate idea.

Climbing on top of Harry, making sure not to wake him up in the process, he began kissing him softly, first on the neck, slowly reaching to his cheeks and then the lips, lightly biting at the lip as he did so.

'Morning to you, too.' Harry muttered, responding to the kisses eagerly.

Draco smiled; 'So, what are we going to do today?'

Harry shrugged, 'well, it's exactly one more week until we go back to Hogwarts, so what do you want to do before we lose our already limited freedom?'

'Well, I have a few ideas-,' Draco got cut off however by a knocking on the door, 'Harry, you awake?'

Draco quickly climbed off of Harry and hid under the bed, Harry, still registering the fact that someone had knocked on his door and that Draco was suddenly not on top of him, slowly got up, grabbed a shirt and walked over and opened the door, 'well, I'm awake now,' Harry muttered, opening the door and letting a harassed looking Hermione into the room.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked once Hermione sat down.

'Draco, get out from under the bed, I know you're there.'

Harry looked shocked and so did Draco once he finally came out from under the bed, 'how the hell did you know?'

Hermione sighed, 'for the well trained eye, it's obvious that you too are dating.'

Harry sighed, 'I'm sorry-.'

'Save it.'

Harry shut up immediately and looked down at his knees.

'So, why are you here anyway Granger?' Draco asked, seeming gutsy enough to speak, Hermione sighed and looked at the two boys before answering, 'you need to find a way to tell Ron, you can't hide this from him seeing as I know. But I didn't tell him. It's your right to tell him yourselves.'

Both boys nodded, understanding.

'Well, any ideas as to how Granger?'

(***)

* * *

Harry had no idea how it happened, it had all happened in a matter of seconds.

One moment, Harry was sitting out in the courtyard and then an alarm had sounded. Severus and Annabelle had both run out towards Harry, Hermione and Draco and then they'd all disappeared from the courtyard.

'Explain to me again,' Harry said, pacing around the old fashioned room.

'The other vampires, they found us.'

'Why is that so bad?'

'They're not like us…'

'How?' Harry asked.

Annabelle sighed, 'all they do is kill, they don't care who. They want to wipe us out…all because of mine and Elizabeth's fathers…'

'Who's Elizabeth?' Harry demanded to know every little detail.

'Elizabeth and me used to be good friends when we were younger vampires, but then a war broke out between our fathers, this declaration of war meant that no matter who, whether human or vampire, whom was associated with us, would be killed on sight. They won't stop until we're all gone and we're the only vampire race alive.'

Harry took a sip from the glass of water he'd been drinking, 'so what's happened to Ron?'

Annabelle gulped, 'Mr Weasley…he would be long dead by now…'

Harry couldn't take it. The glass that he was holding smashed into tiny little pieces in his hand, cutting into the flesh before they fell to the floor.

He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him, which caused it to fall completely off its hinges.

Annabelle sighed and rubbed her temples with two of her fingers. She knew taking care of Harry would be a problem, but this was a little bit much for her.

**(A/N: Thank you to my new and amazing beta who helped me with this chapter and will officially be helping me with all my fanfics, THANK YOU JAZZY!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Half Life

Chapter Fourteen.

'We'll be taking a plane to a place called Canberra-.'

'But that's only two hours away from here! That's not far enough!'

Annabelle glared at Severus, 'it's far enough, we don't need to go into a completely different country, and we just need to stay within a new area for awhile.'

'That's two hours away from our original location?'

'It's safe enough, just trust me!'

(***)

Harry walked into the room Draco was sitting at a desk facing a wall, tapping on the edge impatiently.

'So, what did you hear?' Draco asked upon seeing Harry enter the room.

'We'll be taking a plane to Canberra and be living there for awhile. We won't be going back to Hogwarts.'

'Has Hermione heard about this?' Draco asked.

'I don't think so.'

Draco sighed, 'so, what, we're just going to be sitting in a random house, doing nothing for multiple hours at a time?'

Harry shook his head, 'no, apparently we're going to be put into a muggle school.'

(***)

Draco quickly grabbed his and Harry's trunks and quickly chucked them onto this moving thing that was taking everyone else's suitcases.

'Come on, let's go!' Harry grabbed Draco's hand and ran towards where Annabelle and Severus were standing, looking out for anyone who may look suspicious.

'Our flight is in five minutes, so we're going to be getting ready to board soon.'

As Annabelle said this, a voice sounded over the speaker, 'the flight to Canberra has been delayed for another hour, please wait patiently.' Annabelle glared at the speaker and muttered 'never mind then…'

Severus was looking suspiciously, 'why do you think it's been delayed?' he asked no one in particular.

'The whether maybe, sir?' Harry muttered the answer, not really caring.

'GET THEM!'

Harry turned around quickly, watching as men in black cloaks came running towards them.

'RUN!' Annabelle shouted, running towards a food bar, Harry grabbed his wand out of his jean pocket and shouted spells at the on-coming men, one fell over and landed on the floor unconscious from a different spell and Harry looked forward, noticing that Severus had his wand out as well.

Draco was running beside him, attempting to get his wand out as he ran, but failing and then just concentrating on running as fast as he could, Harry was still firing spells at random at the cloaked men.

Suddenly, one of Harry's spells hit the ground and the floor exploded upward, causing the men chasing them to fall back onto the floor, some with cuts strewn across their faces and probably many other places and leaving them unconscious.

'The flight to Canberra will be boarding in one minute.'

'HURRY!'

Quickly running through they got through the gates, gave their tickets to the person standing there, starring at them weirdly and got onto the plane.

'Definitely isn't safe here,' Annabelle muttered, panting slightly.

Severus simply nodded and Harry and Draco were leaning against each other so they didn't fall to the floor before reaching their seats.

None of them noticed that they had just used magic in front of muggles.


	15. Chapter 15

Half Life

Chapter Fifteen

The plane ride had been less than two hours, everyone had gotten a little bit of sleep on the flight, except for Harry.

'You OK?' Draco asked, grabbing his and Harry's trunks, passing Harry's over to him.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Harry muttered, 'I just didn't get much sleep on the flight.'

Draco looked at him as if to say, "bullshit" but didn't press any further considering Annabelle was standing right next to them and they would only make her worry more than she already was.

'Come on, we'll grab a taxi and stay at a hotel for the night,' Annabelle said, gritting her teeth as she pulled her heavy trunk.

'What's in there that's making it so heavy?' Draco asked.

'None of your business,' Annabelle snapped, Harry was surprised when Draco didn't flinch, but just shrugged and continued walking.

'So how long do you think it's going to take until we get a taxi?' Harry asked, trying to provide a topic for conversation.

'It'll get here when I want it to get here.'

(***)

The hotel they were staying in smelt horrible. Old…and if someone had died here.

'It honestly doesn't smell that bad Harry, maybe there's a little bit of mould somewhere, but I think you're being over-dramatic,' Draco said, quickly grabbing some PJs and walking towards the shower.

'If it helps, you're not being over-dramatic. I can smell something and it's not a good smell.'

(***)

'I don't know what's worse, not having a room to ourselves, or having Snape watch us the whole time we sleep…' Draco muttered, half asleep.

'They both come hand in hand don't they?' Harry replied, hugging Draco's body closer to his, Harry heard Draco give an 'mmm' of agreement before turning and resting his head on Harry's chest.

'Harry, promise me something?'

Harry turned his head a little and looked into Draco's half closed eyes, 'That would depend on the promise…'

Draco didn't seem to hear this, 'Promise me…don't let me go…'

Harry sighed, a little shocked at what the blonde said, but getting over it quickly, kissing the top of Draco's head, he muttered against the blonde's hair, 'I promise.'


	16. Chapter 16

Half Life

Chapter Sixteen

Harry woke up when he felt someone standing above his bed, waking up slowly, he looked around and sat up startled when he didn't recognize the person standing above him.

'Who are you!?' Harry asked, sounding panicked.

The girl didn't stop looking at Harry and didn't even look embarrassed that she had been caught watching Harry sleep.

'My names Jasmine. People call me Jazzy. I come from the Axis Institute. So did my twin Teagan, she's here as well.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'that doesn't explain why you're here.'

Jasmine smirked, 'well, you didn't ask, therefore I didn't say.'

Harry tried hard not to glare at the girl, 'well, then, why are you here?'

'Because-,'

'Come on Jazzy, give the bloke a break, he's only just woken up!'

Harry looked at the doorway to the bathroom, there stood a girl, smirking at Jasmine. Her brown hair was shortly cut, her eyes seemed to be a dark brown, almost looking red.

'Fine, you take over then sis.'

Sis?

'We're twins,' the girl said, who Harry realized must be Teagan, remembering what Jasmine had said earlier about having a twin.

'But- you look nothing-.'

'Alike?' Jasmine filled in for him, 'don't let that fool you, we are twins, just…different. We have the same mother and father, but we're not identical. Something common amongst vampires.'

Harry looked between the two girls and really began realizing how different they looked from one another.

Jasmine had long brown hair, she was an average height, and her eyes were hazel but seemed to have a yellow glint to them.

Teagan's hair was short and dark brown, she was pale and probably the same height as Harry.

'So, wait, does that mean you have been vampires since birth?'

Both Teagan and Jasmine nodded, seeming to be in sync with one another.

'I'm guessing Draco Malfoy is your mate?' Jasmine asked. Harry lifted an eyebrow, 'yes, he is, how did you know who he was?'

Jasmine smiled, 'I'm friends with him at Axis Institute, besides, no one else has that blonde hair unless they're a Malfoy.'

Harry nodded slowly and looked at Draco, who was still sleeping soundly.

'Malfoy, wake up,' Jasmine shouted, making Draco groan.

'No, I don't want to.'

'NOW!'

Draco sat up instantly and looked at Jasmine shocked, 'Jasmine? What are you doing here?'

Teagan answered, 'Annabelle called for us. Said she needed other guards to take care of you, Harry and Hermione Granger. We're some of the toughest vampires on the campus. Except for Patrick. But he hasn't been around for two months ever since his last mission.'

Harry, not knowing who Patrick was, looked over at Draco who looked just as confused as he did.

Annabelle walked into the room at this point, smiling when she saw the little crowd around Harry and Draco's bed, 'I see you've met the twins then, boys?'

(***)

'So, when are we leaving here?' Hermione asked, looking towards Annabelle, who was sipping on a cup of coffee Severus had made for her.

'As soon as we can. I need to get access to my bank account, I have a student who used to go to Axis working at the bank, so I should be able to disguise myself and go get the money needed to purchase a house around the area.'

Hermione looked confused, 'why the need to purchase a house? We won't be staying here for long…will we?'

Annabelle sighed, 'if we wish to disguise ourselves, it'll need to seem we've lived here for a few years.'

Hermione nodded, 'I know vampires are able to disguise ourselves with powers they posses…but…what about me, Draco and Professor Snape?'

Severus butt in, 'Indeed, good question Miss Granger.'

Annabelle looked thoughtful for a moment, 'we could turn you into vampires.'

Severus lifted an eyebrow while Hermione looked startled.

'I-I couldn't do that…I want to…but I couldn't…'

'It was a joke Hermione,' Harry sighed, looking up and down the table, 'any of you good with normal, non-magical disguises?' Teagan raised her hand, 'before I realized what I could do with my powers, I used to disguise myself so I could shop lift.'

Harry nodded, 'there, Hermione, Teagan can help you disguise yourself.'

'We won't dye your hair continuously though,' Teagan added, 'a few spells should be able to change your hair colour.'

Harry looked up, 'you're a witch too?'

Teagan nodded, 'so is Jasmine, most people at Axis Institute are both vampires and witches or wizards, I thought you would have known that by now.'

Harry shook his head, 'well. You do now.'

'So, when can we get the money?' Harry asked Annabelle, who looked up from behind her coffee cup, 'I should be able to get it tomorrow because my friend will be working. Then, we go house shopping.'

(***)

Harry, Draco, Hermione, Jasmine and Teagan spent most of the day sitting in the kitchen, Harry and Hermione on the bench and everyone else sitting around the table.

'So, Harry, how do you disguise yourself?' Hermione asked. Harry rolled his eyes, 'I just concentrate on what I want to look like and…yeah…'

'Does that mean you can look like people that already exist?' Draco asked, Harry shrugged his shoulders, 'yeah, I guess so.'

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, when he was greeted by two gasps, he knew he had succeeded.

'Holy…wow!'

'You look exactly like me,' Harry heard Draco say, Harry opened his eyes and watched as Draco walked towards him.

Draco reached for the blonde hair that was now on Harry's scalp and ran his fingers through it, 'holy crap! Even the hair feels the same as mine.'

Harry laughed, 'wouldn't it look weird if I kissed you right now?'

'Glad the voice doesn't sound the same…' Hermione muttered.

'That would be really…weird,' Teagan said, Harry shrugged, leaned forward and quickly kissed Draco, 'Now, did it really look that weird?'

Everyone nodded and Harry laughed, 'well, now everyone thinks you're so vain that you would kiss yourself.'

Draco smirked, 'wouldn't be the first time someone's thought that.'

(***)

Harry was asleep, for some reason tired, Annabelle keeping guard this time rather than Severus.

'Why do we have to constantly keep guard?' Draco asked.

'Because, it's just a safety precaution and you can never be too safe.'

Annabelle hadn't been as bubbly as she normal, her giggle rarely coming out and she always looked exhausted.

'Why don't I take over the guard tonight, you look exhausted.'

'No,' Annabelle said instantly, 'I'm fine.'

Draco shrugged, 'suit yourself.'

And with that, Draco walked off leaving Annabelle to continue her guarding duty for the night.

(***)

When Harry woke up the next morning, it was to his shoulder being shaken by an annoyed looking Teagan.

'Wake up will you, we're leaving soon!'

Harry groaned, 'what for?'

Teagan rolled her eyes, 'BECAUSE! We're going house shopping!'

Harry sat upright quickly and grabbed a shirt before heading into the kitchen, Teagan looked stunned that one could get up so quickly just at the mention of going house shopping.

'When are we leaving?' Harry asked, looking at Annabelle, Draco, Hermione and Jasmine who were all sitting at the kitchen table, some looking tired but in the case of Jasmine and Draco, they looked energetic.

'We were waiting for you to wake up and Teagan got impatient,' Annabelle muttered, staring into her coffee, 'Severus, you forgot the sugar.'

There was a muttering from the kitchen and Harry looked at found Severus standing there. He rolled his eyes, 'nothing does get pass your nose, does it woman?'

Annabelle smiled and shook her head, 'no, but nice attempt!'

'Well come on, let's go, I want out of here!'

Teagan came up behind him, 'you might want a shower first, the smell of the bed is getting onto your skin, it smells horrible'

Harry sniffed at the air and smelt what Teagan was on about, 'ew…definitely going for a shower.'

(***)

'I don't really like this house,' Draco muttered, 'why?' Draco shrugged, 'it just…it reminds me too much of Malfoy Manor.'

Harry nodded and looked at Annabelle, 'can we look at another house?' Annabelle sighed and nodded, everyone partnered up and looked around before disapperating.

(***)

'This is the fucking house!'

'Draco, watch your mouth,' Severus snapped but Draco didn't even pay attention, 'Harry, what do you think?'

Harry nodded, 'I like it,' Annabelle nodded along with Harry, 'it's nice looking and it has enough room for all of us to have our own rooms.'

Severus muttered something about a potions lab and Hermione started saying that they could renovate the house a little to have a library.

'Yes, yes, we'll do all that once we buy the house,' Annabelle sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

Half Life

Chapter Seventeen.

The house had been bought and they had been living in it for almost two weeks now, everything had been magically unpacked and Severus had gone back to his manor quickly to grab some more of his possessions.

Harry hadn't fed on Draco for the whole of the two weeks, probably explaining why he was so tired. But he didn't tell Draco.

'Harry?'

Harry looked up from the book he was reading and up at Draco, who had just come out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist riding lowly on his hips.

Harry swallowed, 'uhh…yes Dray?'

Harry thought he saw Draco smirk a little, but didn't say anything about it.

'Well, I've noticed lately you've been…well…really tired no matter how much sleep you get…are you sick?' Draco asked, looking concerned.

Harry shook his head and went back to reading his book, 'don't worry about me, I'm fine.'

Draco gasped and Harry looked up, Draco eyes were wide and looking even more worried then they did before.

'You haven't fed! I completely forgot! I-I I'm so sorry!'

Harry sighed, 'it's fine. I'm fine. Don't worry about it.'

As Harry said this, he felt his fangs elongate.

'Oh yes, you're a wonderful liar Potter.'

Harry blushed a little.

'Look, I'm going to get dressed and then you're going to feed. I don't want you passing out.'

Harry nodded, knowing he didn't really have a say in the matter and went back to reading while Draco walked into the bathroom and got dressed.

When Draco came out however, he was only wearing briefs.

'You call that being dressed?' Harry asked, trying hard to keep his eyes on Draco's

face, Draco shrugged, 'I don't want my clothes dirty.'

Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Draco carefully climbed onto the bed and lay down next to him, 'Harry, can I ask you a question?'

Harry shrugged, 'sure.'

'Is it meant to hurt when you feed from me, or is it just us?'

Harry thought for a moment, 'no idea…'

Draco nodded before turning his head to the side, exposing the long column of his neck to Harry's mouth, his fangs were already out and his eyes were slowly turning to their blood red.

Harry quickly moved forward and pushed his fangs into Draco's neck, making the blonde scream.

Draco's hand quickly fisted themselves in the sheets in an attempt not to hit Harry off of him.

He felt the blood gushing out of his neck and into Harry's mouth and because of the positioning, he could feel Harry swallowing it. Harry's throat muscles contorting quickly in an attempt not to choke.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hermione ran into the room followed by a worried looking Annabelle.

'Harry stop!' Annabelle shouted and Harry slowly pulled his fangs out of Draco not wanting to hurt him more.

'What?' Harry asked, Hermione was looking a little pale and Harry realized that there was blood around his mouth.

'There's something not right…' murmured Annabelle, 'it's not meant to be painful for Draco.'

Harry looked over at Draco, who still had bite marks on his neck, Harry quickly licked the wound, making the skin grow back together and making it go smooth again.

'Maybe it has something to do with the accidental marriage…' Harry muttered.

'Married?!' Hermione suddenly burst, 'You two are MARRIED?!'

Harry gulped, 'long story.'

'And you just so happened to skip that little particular detail? Because what? It didn't matter!? YOU'RE FUCKING MARRIED!'

Harry's eyes widened. Hermione hardly ever swore and when she did, you knew you were a goner.

'Granger, calm down!'

'I WILL NOT CALM DOWN DRACO MALFOY!'

'Come on Miss Granger, lets go,' Severus appeared in the door way and grabbed Hermione's upper arm, she attempted to push Severus away, but the professor stunned her and levitated her unconscious form quickly down the stairs.

'THANKS SEV!' Draco shouted and when Harry looked at him, he just shrugged.

Annabelle sighed, 'well, I best go talk to Hermione. But later, we need to figure out exactly what is wrong and what we can do to fix it!' Annabelle left the room quickly, Harry and Draco could hear her footsteps on the wooden stairs.

Harry sighed, 'I'm sorry that I didn't realize that something was obviously wrong.'

Draco looked at Harry for a moment, bending down and giving the black haired boy a chaste kiss, he said, 'shut up Harry,' fondly and lay back down on the bed, not surprised when he felt Harry's arms wrap around his waist, and he fell asleep.

(***)

Hermione had gotten a full explanation, had apologized and hugged both Harry and Draco, leaving Draco a little shocked after the hug and apologized also to Severus for attempting to push him.

Severus had just shrugged and continued reading the muggle newspaper in his hands. Hermione guessed that was the best acceptance of apology that she was ever going to get from the man.

Hermione realized that the reason why she was probably so on edge is because of the loss of Ron…Hermione still couldn't believe it.

(***)

Jasmine came walking into the library, Teagan was sitting there talking to Hermione about books and Jasmine sat down near them.

'What you guys talking about?' Jasmine asked.

'Books,' was the simple answer she received from both of them.

Jasmine rolled her eyes, 'anyway…Annabelle needs to talk to us all.'

'What about?' Hermione asked.

'Muggle school.'


	18. Chapter 18

Half Life

Chapter Eighteen.

They had devised a whole plan.

Everyone going to school would be under fake names, as would Severus and Annabelle. Meaning no one could necessarily track them down.

Annabelle (under the alias of Kristen Roth) and Severus (under the alias of her husband Alan Roth)

'So, Mr and Mrs…?'

'Roth,' Annabelle and Severus both answered, making the principal eyebrow rise.

'Well, I noticed this morning that you had quite a lot of children. Five. Basically all the same age…' said the principal, looking suspicious.

'Yes, well, one of them is naturally ours. The others were adopted.'

The principal nodded her head, 'that makes a lot more sense.'

'What did you say your name was again ma'am?' Severus asked.

'Mrs Netcher.'

Severus nodded and the room went silent.

'So I'm guessing the children are out there?' Mrs Netcher asked Severus and Annabelle.

'Yes,' Annabelle nodded.

'Well, I suggest we take a tour and I would like to learn their names.'

The three walked outside into the office waiting room, Harry and Draco were sitting rather impatiently, Teagan was talking to Hermione and Jasmine was listening to their conversation.

Mrs Netcher cleared her throat and everyone looked up at her.

'I am Mrs Netcher, I will be your new principle.'

Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked like he was trying not to laugh.

'What are your names?'

Mrs Netcher pointed at Harry to speak, 'uhh…Cadel Roth..'

She pointed at Draco, 'Alexander Roth.'

She pointed at Hermione, 'Sapphire Roth.'

She pointed at Jasmine, 'Hayley Roth.'

And then she finally pointed at Teagan, 'I don't see how it's any of your business,' Teagan muttered, 'you're not going to be teaching us, besides, you've got all the records, haven't you? Also; it's rude to point.'

Mrs Netcher glared, 'it's also rude to mumble and speak disrespectfully to authority figures.'

Teagan glared, 'the only authority figures in my life are myself and my parents.'

'I see yourself expelled on the first day young lady'

Teagan shrugged, 'I honestly wouldn't care.'

'Charlie, please, be respectful,' Annabelle said, Teagan sighed and shrugged, 'yeah, whatever, my names Charlie.'

'Charlie Roth?'

'Well you can assume so.'

(***)

The tour didn't take too long, either that or Harry just wasn't concentrating, Harry assumed that it was the latter.

'Now, Mr and Mrs Roth, could I please have a moment with you?'

Both nodded and followed Mrs Netcher.

'What the bet she's going to be talking about you, "Charlie",' Harry said, smirking.

'Shut your face "Cadel" just because you didn't have the guts to say what we were all thinking.'

'We weren't all thinking it!'

'Actually I was,' Draco muttered.

Harry glared at Draco who just shrugged.

They waited until Annabelle finally walked out of the room, Severus following behind her quickly.

'Charlie, please be more respectful to your principle! We'll talk when you get home.'

Teagan looked stunned, but nodded and watched as Annabelle and Severus left out the front doors of the school.

'Well. Get to your classes.'

Mrs Netcher left and everyone looked around confused, 'well, I sense we're all fucked.'

(***)

'Why the hell did you have a go at me!?' Teagan shouted, walking through the door and slamming it before walking into the kitchen, where Annabelle was sitting drinking a cup of coffee and looking through the Daily Prophet.

'For appearances sake. If I didn't have a go at you, that bloody woman would know that something was up.'

'I don't trust her,' Harry said, walking in behind Teagan with Draco following him, 'exactly,' Teagan said, 'I don't trust her either. We're not the only one that has something up. She's got something up, I want to find out.'

'I think you're being paranoid,' Severus said, walking into the room and sitting at the dinning room table.

'Back in the cloak I see?' Annabelle asked, Severus nodded, 'the suit almost killed me.'

Harry sniggered, 'I thought you looked suicidal back there.'

Severus glared but Harry didn't even flinch.

'I agree with Teagan, we all do, I don't think we're all known for paranoia either,' said Draco.

'I haven't got paranoia!' Teagan exclaimed, making Draco laugh, 'sure you don't and I'm not naturally blonde.'

'You probably aren't…' Harry said, looking away and silently laughing.

'And that's sex taken away from you for another month…'

'We haven't even had sex!' Harry exclaimed, Draco winked walking up the stairs to put his school bag away.

'OH YOU ASSHOLE!'

'Harry, watch your mouth.'


	19. Chapter 19

Half Life

Chapter Nineteen

'OK, so lets face facts here, our English teacher is a total bitch and gave you detention because she's attracted to you.'

'You're an idiot.'

'If you say so, just take the compliment that she thinks you're hot.'

'Draco…really…you're a tool,' Harry muttered, continuing to do his math assignment.

'I'm your tool,' Draco winked and Harry rolled his eyes, 'believe it or not Dray, flirting and innuendos aren't going to get you everywhere. Like to see you do that on Monday when our Science teacher finds out you didn't read the set material.'

'One she's female and two even if I were straight I wouldn't touch that thing with a ten foot pole,' Draco said, making a face at Harry's suggestion, making Harry laugh.

'Guys, have you seen my History book?' Hermione said, bursting into the room without knocking on the door, 'best knock next time Granger, never know what we might have been doing in here.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'whatever…but have you seen it at all?'

'No, sorry 'Mione,' Harry muttered, going back to working on his assignment.

'Dammit, I have a paper due tomorrow.'

'That's your problem,' Draco muttered, making Hermione turn around and glare at him.

'You don't say,' Hermione said sarcastically before leaving the room angrily and slamming the door behind her.

Harry sighed, 'you realize out of all the people living here, you get under her skin the most?'

Draco nodded, 'yep, but that's what us Slytherin's do.'

(***)

'Why did you have to send us off to muggle school, I hate everything and everyone there…' Teagan muttered, drumming her fingers on the dining table depressively.

'Because; it's a good cover.'

'Yeah, an annoying one, I'm most likely to kill myself in the next forty-eight hours than continue to live with this torture.'

Annabelle glared, 'I wish you wouldn't talk like that!'

'What can you do? You're not my real mother you know,' Teagan said, standing up from the dining table and leaving the room, Annabelle sighed and turned the stove off before sitting on the floor and looking up at the ceiling.

(***)

'I think something is going on between Severus and your vampire mummy,' Draco muttered, half asleep.

'I think you're overtired and having stupid thoughts so you should go to sleep,' Harry said, reading the book that was set for them to read in English.

'I can't bloody read with the fucking light on can I?!'

Harry sighed, folded the corner of the page and turned off the light, throwing the book on the bedside table as he did so before wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and kissing his neck softly, 'happy now?'

'Least now I can sleep,' Draco muttered, making Harry smirk, 'night Dray.'

'Night you stooge.'

(***)

'FREAKS!'

'LOSERS!'

'GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!'

'THIS IS OUR SCHOOL!'

'Just ignore them,' Teagan muttered, walking past a group of giggling girls who glared at her as she walked past with Draco and Harry in tow.

It had been lucky for the three of them that most of their classes had been the same. Hermione however was in fast pace and Jasmine was on a different line.

'Why don't we go tell that "wonderful" principle of ours that her bullying "laws" are being breached?' Draco muttered, shoving past another year nine boy who was glaring at him.

'I'm glad you're being sarcastic otherwise I would be worried that the blondeness had finally gone to your head,' Teagan said.

(***)

If one more piece of paper got thrown at Harry's head, he swear to god would…

Harry turned around as he felt a piece of paper about to be thrown at him and hit it with his book, aiming it right back at the person who had thrown it at him and hitting him in the eye, leaving a paper cut on the boys eyebrow.

'What the fuck,' the boy muttered, looking at Harry with a cross between a glare and an incredulous look, the boy murmured something to his friends that the boy obviously thought that Harry wouldn't hear.

'Dray-,'

'Mr Roth, please no talking in class.'

Harry looked up at his English teacher, noticing that she didn't even say a thing to the other boys at the back of the classroom.

Harry attempted not to roll his eyes as he lowered his head back to his note book.

'You were saying?' Draco whispered.

Harry looked to make sure the teacher was busy before quickly tearing a piece of paper out of the notebook and writing on it.

_Boys at the back of the room are going to beat us up in the breezeway, lunch time._

_Going to lock Teagan in with popular girls in one of the girls bathrooms, don't know which one._

Draco's eyes turned dark, he turned around at the boys who were still whispering about something or other, which obviously wasn't important.

These kids were fucked up.

(***)

Harry, Draco and Teagan were sitting in the breezeway, Harry and Teagan both drinking from Ice-coffees while Draco had a bottle of water with him, all were looking around, waiting to see if the boys would turn up.

'Remember what you're doing Teagan?'

Teagan nodded and kept looking around.

The boys finally turned up, walking straight towards them, 'Harry, look away.'

Harry did and quickly grabbed the ice-coffee bottle.

'Oi, Roth.'

All three looked at the boys.

'Cadel.'

Harry glared at the four boys, two of which were smirking and the other two looking murderous.

'You gave me a paper cut when you hit that paper ball back and there's a dance in a week, that cut ain't gonna heal by then mate,' the boy explained.

'So?'

'So, we're gonna make ya pay! GET 'IM BOYS!'

Two of the boys jumped forward and grabbed Harry's shoulders bringing him down on the hard stone floor. Harry allowed it, waiting for the right moment.

Draco sneakily tripped over one of the boys, making him trip over and nearly land on Harry, the boy caught himself just in time and smirked when he realized he was in the perfect position to punch Harry in the face, just as he pulled his fist back Harry shouted to Draco, 'ALEX! NOW!'

Draco stood up and quickly kicked the boy in the side, making him fall onto his back on the floor, he attempted to get up but Harry quickly moved and kicked him in the chest.

'Oh, you kiddies think your tough shit aye?'

Harry glared while Draco stood behind him, watching the other two boys behind the one talking.

The one with red hair spoke, 'what we gonna do with 'im Billy?'

'Nothing,' Harry answered for Billy, punching Billy square in the face, making him fall back into the other two boys, one of which fell on the stone floor and hit his head hard, Draco quickly grabbed the boy who didn't fall down completely and kicked him where it hurt.

Billy was supporting a bloody nose, the other red head boy had a concussion and the other boy was holding his genitals, whimpering.

Harry was still furious, but was shocked when Billy began screaming blood curdling screams, until he fell unconscious.

'What the-?!'

Harry turned around and looked at Teagan, who was looking shocked, 'we need to get out of here, now!'

(***)

'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!'

'IT'S NOT MY FAULT!'

'YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE DOING ANY MAGIC, ESPECIALLY NOT ACCIDENTAL MUSIC AND ESPECIALLY NOT THE CRUCIATUS CURSE!'

Harry shrunk into himself as Severus shouted at him, he hated hearing the man shout and not just the occasional raised voice he used in the classroom, this was an actual shout and it was quite fearful.

'Sev, understand it wasn't his fault-,' Draco tried to say but was cut off.

'OF COURSE IT'S HIS FAULT! IT WAS HIS ACCIDENTAL MAGIC!'

'It's not as if there was any permanent damage done to him…'

'No permanent damage?!'

'Not as far as I know…'

'Most of his nerves are in shock and he is having involuntary muscle spasms! As well as the fact that he soiled himself.'

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that last bit.

'Potter, this is serious-!'

'IT'S NOT MY BLOODY FAULT! IT WAS ACCIDENTAL! BESIDES HE FUCKING DESERVED IT!' Harry left the room and up into his and Draco's room, leaving Draco behind with Severus.

'Uncle Sev…please…just cut him some slack…'


	20. Chapter 20

Half Life

Chapter Twenty

'_Oh, Harry!' Draco moaned, moving with Harry's thrusts._

Draco looked up and into Harry's blood red eyes, watching as his fangs elongated.

'No, please Harry, not now!'

Draco was ignored and he felt the stabbing pain of the flesh on his neck being ripped apart by fangs.

'NOO!'  
  
'NOO!'

'Draco are you OK?!'

Draco had sat bolt upright and was panting heavily.

'I-I'm fine Harry,' he muttered before lying back down flinching slightly when Harry wrapped his arms around his waist automatically, hoping that Harry didn't feel the flinch, he went back to sleep.

What Draco didn't know is that Harry had indeed felt the flinch. But he had also seen the dream.

'Hermione, can I - can I talk to you?'

Hermione looked up, her and Jasmine had been studying, she looked instantly worried at the tone Harry had used.

'Uh-Jasmine, can you-?'

'No, it's fine, Jasmine can stay,' Harry said quickly before sitting down on the couch next to Jasmine.

'Well, what's the problem?' Hermione asked.

'Uh…Dray had a dream about us having sex last night-.'

'And now he expects you to have sex with him?'

'No…' Harry said, 'if that was the only problem then honestly, I wouldn't be sitting here right now.'

Jasmine couldn't help but giggle at this, but Hermione still looked serious, 'then what's the problem?'

'Well…my fangs were out and I was going to bite him, which I did, in the dream…but…he was begging me not to…but I did anyway. I don't know what worries me the most. That Draco seems to be scared of me now after the amount of times I've fed from him and it's been like torture for him…or the fact that I didn't listen, he begged me to not bite him but I did it anyway…'

Hermione sighed, 'it was just a dream Harry. Everyone, including Draco, knows you're not like that.'

'But we all know what dreams have been like for me before,' Harry said, remembering fourth year.

'Yes, but this was Draco's dream. Not yours. I think you're worrying too much. Soon we're going to figure out why this is hurting Draco, but for now don't worry about it, just, act normally around him and pretend you didn't view the dream, OK?' Hermione said, Harry nodded in answer and walked out of the room, leaving Hermione to studying with Jasmine again.


	21. Chapter 21

Half Life

Chapter Twenty-One

(Harry POV)

I hate muggle school. I hated it the first time round and it hasn't gotten easier this time. I have friends this time though and a very loving boyfriend who I never knew I would have. But sometimes, this muggle school thing, just for a cover to make us safe, is a little too much to take.

Where's Dumbledore when you need him?

Not that he would really help. I'm starting to have my doubts with him. He's…manipulative.

I believe Severus doesn't really like him either at the moment, I asked about Dumbledore and he just ignored me; yes, I call Snape, Severus now.

It's weird. Within a few months, I trust Severus more than I have ever trusted Dumbledore and I have no idea why.

(***)

I think Draco's scared of me, ever since that nightmare of his, whenever I hug him he flinches, whenever I kiss him he seems to still for a moment…I'm worried.

I'm not worried because of the obvious reason, that our relationship may as well be over, or something like that.

No, I'm worried that if this is how Draco reacts all because of a dream, what's going to happen if this continues in real life, what happens if I don't listen and do something he doesn't want me to. I'll ruin everything, everything that I've built and the one person who I care about so much, I would shatter into a million pieces.

I can't even bare the thought.

(***)

I've been depressed these past few days. I feel like…Draco's just going to run out of my life forever at any time…and I know I wont be able to do anything about it because I would let Draco do it, I wouldn't want to hurt him anymore.

I'm sitting at the table with Severus right now, he's reading and I'm…well, I'm acting like a depressed little emo child…

'Potter, what's wrong?'

I look up, Severus looking at me in his own way of concern.

'Nothing.'

Severus sighs, 'now we both know you're lying here, so why not just tell the truth and save all the crap?'

I glared, I swear sometimes the man can see right through me.

I sighed, 'I'm a monster…'

Severus looked at me his eyes were telling me to continue.

'I'm a monster!' I state, 'Draco's scared of me because of what I am, I try so hard not to show it, that I'm worried about loosing him, or that I'm scared of what I'm going to do! But I can't take it. I can't hide it anymore. I am scared for him and I hate myself because of what I've become.'

Severus sighed, 'you're not a monster Harry…'

I look up, I feel myself crying. I hate the fact that I seem so weak right now.

'Then what am I?'

'You're just as human as myself, Draco and Hermione,' Severus says, I go to say something, but I'm cut off, 'no, Harry, we all bleed the same blood. If I were to cut your arm right now and Draco's and a black mans and another gay mans, I could go on cutting peoples arms but deep down the colour of your blood would all be the same.'

I nodded, wiping away a tear with the sleeve of my shirt, I have no idea why, but I had the sudden urge to hug Severus.

(*back to normal POV*)

Draco watched as Harry stood up and hugged Severus. The sight was shocking, but rather cute. Severus seemed to stiffen slightly and his eyes widened. But after the shook seemed to wear off a little he patted Harry's back in an attempt to hug Harry back.

Harry stepped back and looked up at the professor sheepishly, 'Sorry…'

Severus just smirked, 'it's fine Mr Potter,' he paused for a moment, 'I'm sure things will work out with Draco.'

Harry nodded and walked up the stairs to what Draco was guessing was his and Harry's room.

And it suddenly hit Draco how to show Harry that he wasn't afraid of him.

(***)

Harry sat down on the bed and sighed, even though Severus had made a rather convincing case, he still didn't believe the fact that he wasn't a monster and was just as human as anyone else.

Harry jumped when he felt arms around his neck and torso and felt kisses being trailed down his neck.

Harry turned and saw Draco, smiling sweetly at him.

'Dray-?'

'I'm sorry for the way I've been lately,' Draco explained, 'I have no idea what came over me.'

Harry nodded, 'apology accepted,' he said, before pulling Draco towards him and kissing him hungrily.

Quickly enough, both boys were lying on the bed, tangled in the sheets.

'Harry?'

Harry stopped kissing Draco's neck and looked at the blonde, who looked suddenly very nervous.

'I want to have sex,' Draco blurted out, his face turning red.

Harry was shocked for moment, until he gathered himself together, 'well then, we'll have sex.'

Draco's eyes lightened up excitedly, he kissed Harry deeply while undoing Harry's pants quickly.

Harry laughed as he watched Draco's eagerness on getting his pants off.

'Lift up your arms,' Harry muttered, Draco obeyed instantly and quickly lifting his arms up, allowing Harry to take off the blondes shirt and suck a pink nipple into his mouth.

Draco moaned above him, his head thrown back in pleasure as Harry swirled his tongue around the pink nub of flesh, 'so good,' Draco murmured.

Harry gave one last lick before pulling away and admiring the now hard, wet nipple, before grabbing Draco's pants and quickly unzipping them, he grabbed the elastic of Draco's briefs and pulled both his jeans and briefs down.

Now Draco was completely naked and Harry was still completely clothed, Harry noticed this and quickly took his shirt off and Draco went back to working on taking off Harry's pants.

When Draco was successful he looked down at Harry's large erection, before wrapping a hand around it and tugging on it, making Harry moan.

'You're huge,' Draco said breathily, looking at Harry's eyes, Harry's pupils dilated.

Harry kissed Draco eagerly before pushing the blonde back onto the bed and kissing him, 'where's the lube?' Harry asked, Draco pointed at the top drawer of the nightstand on his side of the bed, 'it's been in there for weeks just waiting to be used,' Draco said, a seductive smile forming on his features.

Harry went and got the lube, quickly he unscrewed the cap off the tube and lathered the clear liquid onto his fingers, Draco was looking at him excitedly, 'Hurry up! I need to come!'

Harry laughed and lined up a finger at Draco's entrance, Draco lie there, waiting.

Draco moaned when he felt the finger being pushed inside of him, Harry's lubricated finger breaching him.

Draco cried out when the finger hit one particular spot.

The one spot that would make him think he'd died and had gone straight to heaven.

Harry soon enough added another finger, scissoring them to stretch Draco, it burnt a little, but Draco didn't care, 'just fuck me already!'

Harry looked up, he had been totally absorbed in watching his fingers enter Draco and the sound of Draco's moans.

Harry grabbed the tube of lube again and lathered some on his cock, making sure it was nicely lubed before he lined his cock up and pushed in slowly.

For Harry it was agonizingly slow, the only thing stopping Harry from just pushing into Draco right now and fucking him senseless was the fact that he might hurt him if he did.

Harry was shocked when he felt something brush up against his balls, he looked down and noticed that he was in Draco to the hilt, Harry hadn't even noticed that his eyes had been closed.

Before Harry could move, he heard Draco say something, 'what was that?' Harry asked.

'Don't move yet,' Draco said, his eyes closed and he was panting slightly.

'OK; go!'

Harry brought himself back slowly, before pushing back in.

Soon Harry was on a steady pace and Draco was rocking against each thrust, moaning and cursing at thin air, Harry grunting with every thrust before-.

'Harry, I'm gonna-!' Draco stilled for a moment before shouting Harry's name and coming between them, on their chests.

This display made Harry come not long after, his come spilling into Draco.

(***)

Harry pulled out slowly and lay down next to Draco, instinctively wrapping his arms around the blondes waist.

'How'd I do?' Harry asked tiredly, Draco looked at him and smiled, 'you did me beautifully,' Draco replied, giving a tired wink, making Harry laugh.

'Good,' he murmured, before pulling Draco's naked body closer to his and falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Half Life

Chapter Twenty-Two

Annabelle sighed as she watched Harry and Draco sitting outside, Harry smiling while Draco talked about something before pulling him into a kiss.

Annabelle wished she had something like that.

She would have had something like that if Jimmy hadn't died.

Jimmy was going to be Harry's father. But the other league of vampires had gotten to him and killed him before one could say 'murder.' Because of this, Annabelle no longer had a father for Harry. She no longer had what would have been a perfect family.

Severus walked into the room, looking like he'd lost something, 'Severus, have you lost something?' Annabelle asked, the man looked up, apparently not having noticed that she had been in the room.

'Yes, the tie to that blasted suit you make me wear,' Severus muttered. When he found it, he picked it up and walked back out of the room, muttering something about cloaks and muggle clothing.

It didn't take him long to come back, looking frustrated.

'Can you help me with the tie?' Severus asked, trying his best to sound patient.

Annabelle rolled her eyes and helped Severus with the tie. It was parent teacher interviews tonight and Annabelle and Severus had to go to discuss Harry, Draco, Hermione, Jasmine and Teagan with them. Or in their case, Cadel, Alexander, Sapphire, Hayley and Charlie.

When Annabelle finished helping Severus with his tie, she looked up and saw Severus looking at her funny.

'Severus?'

Severus cleared his throat and looked away, 'lets go.'

(***)

'So, Mr and Mrs Roth, how are you this evening?' asked Mrs Netcher, her eyes looking cold.

'Quite alright,' Annabelle answered for the both of them, Severus nodded.

Annabelle had tied the back of Severus's hair up to make him look a little classier. So needless to say, Severus was rather pissed off at the world right now.

'Good,' was all Mrs Netcher said.

Mrs Netcher looked through some files on her desk and opened up one.

'We'll started with Cadel first shall we?'

Both nodded.

'Cadel's math teacher says; _Cadel is often distracted in class, normally by his brother, Alexander. Cadel, I know, is a brighter student and would reach his full potential if he concentrated more in class_.

Cadel's English teacher says; _Cadel often talks in class when not allowed, making him constantly in detention, he is normally distracted by his brother Alexander or his sister Charlie_.'

Annabelle rolled her eyes.

'Cadel's history teacher made no comment other than that he's a good student, so nothing to worry about with history, but his Science teacher had a rather lot to say about his…unnatural behavior…'

Annabelle's eyebrow arched, 'meaning?'

'Why don't you read it out for yourself Mrs Roth?' Mrs Netcher handed over the file and let Annabelle read it out loud.

'_Cadel is rather good at Science, though normally doesn't listen when he is told not to play or mix certain chemicals together. He is often dared by either Alexander or Charlie to drink certain chemicals which could kill him. _

_He once drank alcohol within the classroom and I called the ambulance immediately, knowing that the alcohol, especially the amount he drunk, would certainly kill him. I guess he didn't think I was watching. I was surprised however that when the ambulance arrived he was still perfectly fine and was for the rest of the evening_.'

Annabelle tried not to look started, 'well I don't know how to explain that…'

Mrs Netcher looked suspicious, 'neither do I,' she grabbed other files and read through them, none of the files as bad as Harry's, but they all had their downsides.

'_Alexander has been caught smoking on the school grounds with various other students_-.'

'I highly doubt my son has been smoking,' Severus barked, looking furious.

'Well, I'm afraid that's what one of our teachers saw.'

'I'm going to have to end this meeting here,' Annabelle cut in, looking at Severus sharply, 'me and my husband have to meet up with a family friend.'

Mrs Netcher cocked an eyebrow up, 'very well, it was…a pleasure…talking to you again.'

(***)

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!'

Harry walked out of the lounge-room, a shocked look on his face as he looked at Annabelle, 'I'm already down here…what's your problem?'

'WHAT'S THIS ABOUT DRINKING ALCOHOL IN CLASS?!'

Harry's eyes widened.

'Uhh…that would depend on the type of alcohol you're on about…'

'THE ONE USED IN SCIENCE CLASS!'

Harry refrained to laugh, 'right, of course. Wait; what about it?'

Annabelle glared, 'your science teacher caught you and found it suspicious that you didn't DIE!'

'Riiight…'

'Harry, what the hell were you thinking!?'

'I was dared!' Harry exclaimed

'I don't care!' Annabelle walked into the kitchen, leaving Harry and Severus standing alone near the front door, 'I'll talk to her,' Severus muttered, following Annabelle into the kitchen, leaving Harry standing alone. Harry sighed and shouted, 'DRACO YOU OWE ME FIFTEEN GALLEONS!'

A shout back, 'WHY?!'

'I BLOODY TOLD YOU OUR TEACHER CAUGHT ME!'

There was no reply and Harry walked up to his room, ignoring the sound of sobs coming from the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 23

Half Life

Chapter Twenty-Three

Annabelle sat sobbing, her head lying on the kitchen table and defeat, 'what if I lose him? What if I lose him Sev? What if they take him away from me, what happens if he decides he doesn't want this life, what do I do Sev?'

Severus sighed, he wasn't used to this type of thing, 'Well they won't take him off you.'

'But-.'

'And you won't lose him.'

'How do you know?!-.'

'And he doesn't like this life.'

Annabelle sobbed more, 'I'm going to lose him!'

'No, he doesn't like or want this life, but he wants a family and this is the first time he's ever had one. And I know Harry would sacrifice anything for a family, including his human life.'

Annabelle sat up and sighed, 'maybe you're right, but that means I'm holding Harry back. He could be having a normal life right no. But I've ruined it for him.'

Severus slammed his fist down on the table, 'YOU haven't RUINED HIS LIFE!' he sat back a little noticing his had startled Annabelle, 'you've given him something he's never had, a family, a mother, siblings even! I know how he considers Jasmine and Teagan and Hermione and he has an amazing boyfriend who I am pretty sure is in love with him. You've given him everything he could possibly need.'

Annabelle looked up and Severus with glistening eyes, 'he hasn't got a father.'

Severus didn't know what to say to that, so he asked something else that he had been wondering for awhile.

'Annabelle, what is your natural appearance?'

Annabelle sighed and closed her eyes and Severus watched as her hair went red, the most beautiful red he had ever seen and when she opened her eyes…

Emerald green.

Just like Lily's.

'I-I…you look-.'

Annabelle smirked, 'like Lily Evans? The girl you were friends with as a child? The girl you had a crush on as a teenager? The woman you slept with a produced a baby with fifteen years ago?'

'How did you-?'

'How did I know?' Annabelle sighed, 'you'll be surprised what things I know.'

Severus nodded, 'you're his father Sev and you've never told him, never reached out to him, never done anything. He needs a father. He needs HIS father.'

'I know that,' Severus muttered, 'but I can't approach him about it.'

'I already know,' said a voice behind Severus, Severus was startled when he turned to see a paler looking Harry.

'Harry, I-.'

'WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!' he shouted, looking at Severus with hurt eyes, 'ALL THESE YEARS AT HOGWARTS! AND YOU NEVER MENTIONED A THING! YOU TOOK ALL THESE POINTS OFF ME! I ALWAYS HAD DETENTION WITH YOU BUT YOU NEVER ONCE MENTIONED THAT I WAS YOUR SON AND THAT MY TRUE FATHER WAS ALIVE!' Harry took a breath, 'I WOULDN'T HAVE SEEN THE TRUTH AT FIRST BUT I WOULD HAVE SEEN THE TRUTH FOR WHAT IT WAS AT SOME POINT, BUT NO, YOU HID IT FROM ME!'

'Harry, please, understand!'

Harry looked as if he was about to cry, 'I don't think I can. You lied and I trusted you above anyone else.'

Severus didn't know what to do, so he walked towards Harry and hugged him, Harry's head instantly burying itself in Severus's shoulder and he sobbed and sobbed.

'I-I'm sorry,' Harry stuttered.

Severus just rubbed the boys back, who had stopped sobbing for now, but was still looking worse for wear.

'Harry?' Annabelle asked, speaking for the first time since Harry had spoken up.

Harry looked at her with a questioning look.

'Are you OK?'

Harry nodded, 'yeah, this is just going to take awhile to get used to,' Harry wiped his nose on his sleeve.

'We really ought to take you shopping for clothing,' Annabelle said, attempting to lighten the subject.

'Maybe another time, when everything seems less dramatic,' Severus commented, Harry nodded in agreement, 'that might be best,' Harry muttered, 'I'm going to go to bed…night Annabelle, night D-,' Harry stopped for a moment, 'Severus.'

(***)

When Harry left, it took half an hour for conversation to start again, 'I'm sorry Severus.'

'You knew he was standing there didn't you. That's why you brought it up,' Severus muttered, sitting down back in his seat, Annabelle nodded, 'as I said, I apologize, but he had to know and I know you weren't going to tell him.'

Severus nodded, 'you're right, I wasn't going to say a thing. I can't be angry at you for bringing it up in front of him because he had every right to know.'

Annabelle nodded slowly. Before bursting into tears again, 'I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done it, I feel horrible! It was none of my business and like always I had to make it MY business, I have no right causing family problems between you and Harry, but I have done,' Annabelle put her head on her arms and sobbed, Severus walked over towards her a kneeled beside her chair, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, 'Annabelle, it's fine,' he muttered, rubbing her back soothingly, 'you wanted to make sure Harry knew he had a father to go to when he needed one. If anything, you've done me and Harry a favour because I would never have told him myself.'

Annabelle nodded, 'you're going to be a great father for him, I can tell.'

Severus smirked, 'and you're going to be a great mother for him. I know that for a fact,' Severus's eyebrows knitted together for a moment, 'but there's one problem.'

Annabelle looked at Severus worriedly, 'what's the problem?'

Severus smirked, 'aren't the parents meant to be together?'

Annabelle looked shocked for a moment, before grabbing both sides of Severus's face and kissing him softly, Severus's hand lay on Annabelle's knee.

When the kiss ended, Annabelle bit her lip, 'how do you think Harry's going to take this?' she asked.

Severus shrugged, 'Harry can be unpredictable, but if all goes to plan, Harry will just be happy to have a proper family.'

Annabelle smiled, 'I hope you're right. I would love to have a family.'

'So would I,' Severus kissed her lightly before standing up and holding out his hand, 'I suggest bed. We've had a pretty dramatic night.'

Annabelle nodded, 'Oh, I definitely agree.'

**(A/N: Yup, one of those amazing plots I've been waiting to put into the story for awhile. My friends who have been reading my story thought it was a brilliant idea, so I stuck with it. Hope you enjoy it just as much as I did writing and as much as my friends enjoyed reading the plans here, if you have a problem. Well, obviously your problem. Thank you to my amazing beta Jazzy, who is just as insane as I am! That's why we're amazing! And thank you to my amazing friend Morgan, who has helped me through the shitty days of both writers block and depression, sometimes I really wonder whether I could pull through without her kind words of support. But for now, after that long thank you, I will use my normal line. SEE YOU AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!)**


	24. Chapter 24

Half Life

Chapter Twenty-Four

'DRACO WHERE'S MY SHIRT?!'

'uhh…'

'DRAY!?'

'IN THE KITCHEN!'

'WHY THE FUCK IS MY SHIRT IN THE KITCHEN!'

'CAN YOU GUYS SHUT UP!?'

'SHUT UP TEAGAN!'

'DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!'

'WHATEVER JASMINE!'

'WHATEVER TO YOU TOO DRACO!'

'Guys, can you all calm down!?' Hermione murmured, waking up from all the noise, she knew only Harry, Teagan, Jasmine and Annabelle would be able to hear her.

'SORRY 'MIONE!'

'Why you saying sorry to Granger for?' Draco asked tiredly.

'Because we woke her up.'

'During sex or…?'

'The shouting Draco, we woke her up with our shouting match, not with your overzealous moans.'

Draco winked, 'you so didn't seem to mind last night.'

Harry rolled his eyes before getting back into the bed and kissing Draco soundly, lying on top of him and grinding his hips into Draco's, 'you think we have time for a little fun this morning?' Harry asked, smirking.

Draco sighed, 'I wish.'

Harry yawned, 'we have that assignment due this morning don't we,' Draco nodded in response and Harry growled, 'I didn't do any of my assignments.'

Draco glared, 'well that's your fault isn't it.'

'You were the one who distracted me!'

'YOU CAN'T BLAME ME!'

'YOU WERE THE ONE WITH YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND YOUR COCK IN MY FACE!'

'CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP!' Teagan shouted from her room, causing both Draco and Harry to be silent, 'sorry' Harry muttered before climbing out of the bed and getting dressed quickly.

(***)

Severus banged his head against the table, 'I should of known,' he said, his voice somewhat muted by the wood of the table, 'I should of known,' he said again, sitting up properly and glaring at the wood of the table.

Annabelle sighed, 'I know it should have been obvious, even I had my suspicions, but we couldn't have been sure.'

Severus glared at her, but then stopped, 'it was most likely, it's right up his alley to do something like this.'

Annabelle bit her lip, 'what I'm worried about is how Harry is going to react to this.'

They both knew Harry wasn't going to take the latest news well, they hardly wanted to tell them what they had discovered. But they knew they were going to have to.

'What's going on?'

Severus looked up, Harry and Draco were standing in the doorway, holding hands, their school bags on their backs, they had just gotten home from school and had probably had a bad day, meaning that breaking the news to Harry and Draco even, was going to be worse than they had wanted it to be.

'Harry, Draco, could you come sit with us please?' Annabelle asked, motioning towards two empty chairs with her hand.

Harry looked at her with a worried expression and must of known that what was going on was serious, because he dragged Draco and sat down on a chair before pulling Draco onto his lap without making a fuss and asking unnecessary questions.

'What's happened?' Harry asked, once comfortable.

Annabelle felt her eyes begin to tear, 'Harry, we've discovered who is leading the group of other vampires. The ruler of the group has changed, we know that for sure and we've discovered who it is.'

Harry nodded slowly, 'and who is it..?'

Severus sighed, knowing Annabelle wasn't going to be able to say it, 'The Dark Lord.'


	25. Chapter 25

Half Life

Chapter Twenty-Five

Harry had been upset, well more like extremely pissed off when he had found out that Voldemort had been ruling the other army of vampires. But it had made sense as to why they had found them so easily. They would have been ordered to hunt him down and kill him by now.

But what pissed off Harry the most was the fact of how much danger his family would be in now all because they were connected to him. He hated the thought of Draco, Hermione, Annabelle, Jasmine, Teagan and Severus getting hurt. If one of them died because of him, he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt.

That's why he had to end this soon, before anything could possibly happen to any member of his family or to anyone at all.

(***)

'We're not going to be able to run away Harry,' Draco whispered while he and Harry lay in bed, meant to be asleep, 'Annabelle will most likely find us within two hours.'

'We can try it,' Harry whispered back, 'if she does find us quickly, we'll know that we need to try something else.'

'What are we going to do once we face this other army?' Draco asked, turning to his side and looking at Harry, 'Harry?' he noticed that Harry had tears running down his face, a sight that Draco rarely ever saw, so he shifted closer and threw an arm over the other boys waist in an attempt to hug him, 'Harry, I know for a fact we can do this. It's just going to be hard.'

Harry nodded, 'I don't know what we're going to do, but we'll know when the time comes. All I know is that I'm not going down without a fight.'

(***)

Annabelle turned in her sleep, accidentally elbowing Severus in the side, who just snored rather loudly and turned in his sleep.

Something wasn't right, Annabelle could sense that and it had something to do with the boys.

She slowly got out of the bed, trying not to wake up Severus and grabbed her dressing gown before walking out the room slowly even though she knew Severus wouldn't be able to hear her footsteps.

She walked over to the boys room and slowly opened the door, not knowing whether to be upset or embarrassed by the sight that met her.

Draco was lightly kissing Harry, who was crying silently, Draco was muttering between kisses, 'it's going to be OK.' 'we're going to be OK.'

Annabelle didn't feel the need to disturb them and Draco's constant stream of assurances and quietly closed the door again before quickly going to her room and closing the door behind her.

(***)

Harry was tired and wasn't thinking straight when he asked Draco something he never would've asked, had he been in his right mind.

'Draco?'

'Yes Harry?'

'D-do' Harry stuttered and took a deep breath before attempting to talk again, 'do you love me?'

He felt Draco stiffen beside him and wanted to hit his head against the headboard and knock himself out so he didn't have to hear Draco's answer, but…

'I do Harry,' Draco whispered, grabbing Draco's hand under the sheets, 'very much. Now, I think we should go to sleep.'

Harry nodded before hugging Draco to himself like every other night and falling asleep. Regretting nothing.

(***)

Harry woke up from Draco shaking him a week later, 'it's four AM babe.'

Harry nodded and quickly threw the sheets off, grabbing his shirt from the end of the bed and chucking it on.

'I still can't believe how fast you can get up some days,' Draco muttered tiredly

Harry shrugged, concentrating on quickly finding things in his drawers and chucking them in his suitcase.

'Told you we should of packed the night before,' Draco said, sitting up now and watching Harry across the room, Harry glared at him, 'Annabelle would have been suspicious if I had.'

Draco nodded, that was true she would have.

'I can't believe I'm betraying her like this after all she's done for me,' Harry muttered under his breath, ignoring the stings of tears behind his eyes, 'Harry, we're in a war here. You're doing this for a good reason so don't beat yourself up about it.' Harry just nodded, not confirming whether or not he believed Draco, but Draco let it go.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Harry growled, 'I told them multiple times not to knock, no one ever fucking listens to me.'

He opened the door roughly and opened the door to Teagan, Jasmine and Hermione, still in their PJs.

'What the fuck? You were meant to be dressed already!' Harry whispered.

Teagan rolled her eyes, 'I can do that with a snap of my fingers doofus. We're already packed, our suitcases are downstairs. Now all we have to do is wait for you and get the hell outta here!'

Harry sighed before letting the three girls in, Teagan looking careless, Jasmine looking excited and Hermione, well, she looked downright worried.

'What if this doesn't go according to plan?!' Hermione asked, looking around the room, 'what if we get caught, we'll get into so much trouble!'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'after all these years, Hermione, I thought you were a little more laid back now.'

Hermione glared, 'well you were wrong, I've been worrying all night, I've hardly gotten any sleep!'

'You can sleep when we set up camp.'

Hermione ignored the rude tone that Harry was using and continued walking into the room and sitting on the bed next to Draco's half asleep form.

'Malfoy! Wake up!' Harry growled shaking the blonde, Draco groaned, 'back to last name basis huh?'

Harry didn't reply.

Harry looked quickly towards the door when he heard stirring from Annabelle and Severus's bedroom, but when he didn't hear more footsteps he continued on.

'Hermione, you'll be with Teagan and Jasmine me and Draco's tents will be set in front and behind you. So if someone even attempts to attack you from behind we'll be able to reach you before they do.

Teagan muttered something which Harry didn't quite catch.

'What was that?' Harry asked.

'I think you're being paranoid.'

Harry glared and walked forward before grabbing Teagan's throat and tackling to the floor, 'I'm not being paranoid you fucking idiot!'

Teagan grabbed Harry's throat in retaliation and spat in Harry's face, 'get the fuck off me before I ruin your little plan.'

'Guys. Knock it off!' Jasmine whispered harshly.

Both Teagan and Harry seemed to get to their senses at the same time and pulled away from each other, muttering apologizes and explaining that they were tense about the plan to escape the confines of their Australian home.

'So are we ready to go?' Harry asked around the room, receiving nods, even from Draco who had gotten up and dressed while Harry and Teagan had had their little fight.

'OK, lets go-.'

'Wait!'

Harry turned and look at Hermione, 'how are we going to disapperate without leaving a trace?'

Harry tried to roll his eyes and was proud when he succeeded, 'don't worry, I know how, let's go now.'

(***)

Teagan swore as she lost her balance and hit the ground, hard, 'you've got to be kidding me,' she muttered, standing up and rubbing the dirt and leaves off her clothing.

'Where are we?' Harry asked, looking at Hermione whose eyes looked a little teary, 'the forest of Dean…'

Harry decided not to ask and began getting the tens out, 'Jazzy, Teagz a little help?'

Both girls nodded together and helped Harry with the tents while Draco and Hermione sat on a log and watched.

'Sometimes, I feel completely useless around them,' Hermione said, watching the three vampires, 'they all seem…so…strong and here I am, nothing compared to them.'

Draco gave Hermione an awkward half smile, 'I know what you mean,' he said, cracking his knuckles slowly, 'I asked Harry to let me become a vampire so I could help more and he said he would never do that.'

Hermione raised her eyebrow, 'why?'

Draco shrugged, 'something about feeding already being painful enough he didn't want to inflict more pain by infecting me.'

Hermione nodded, 'I guess that makes sense. If you look at it from his point of view-.'

'He makes me feel weak,' Draco growled, 'it's a piss-poor excuse and it makes me feel weak knowing that I do understand.'

Hermione sighed.

'I asked either Teagan or Jasmine to change me, so I could help out more as well, both just said that it wasn't their right to do so.'

'Wasn't their right?' Draco looked quizzically at Hermione, Hermione just shrugged and blushed and said, 'they said they had to ask either Harry or Annabelle first.'

Draco just looked further confused, 'I can understand why they would need to ask Annabelle, but why Harry?'

'Well Annabelle is the leader of our…league of vampires? And Harry's her son, so he's…part…leader? If that makes sense.'

Draco nodded while whistling low, 'once again another boat of responsibility placed on Harry's shoulders.'

Hermione smiled, 'he's been handling a boat of responsibility since he was eleven years old,' she turned back to watch Harry, who was finished setting up the third tent, 'I know he can do it.'

(A/N: Guys, try to remember to review, the more reviews (decent reviews, like, 'yeah, I love what you're doing here and I love _ and all that, I love the OC characters, blah, blah and blah,' not stuff like, 'yeah, great story.'

**Anyways, thanks for reading so far and not giving up on this fanfic, I hope you continue enjoying this story as it's now going to get a little bit darker.)**


	26. Chapter 26

Half Life

Chapter Twenty-Six

'_You failed you vampire piece of scum!'_

_A scream filled the cold, foggy aim, mixing with the sound of metal against bone._

'_What do you have to say for yourself, traitor?'_

_There was a whimper, 'M-My Lord, please…understand, I did it for my family!'_

'_You fool! How dare you betray me for worthless muggles!'_

'_I needed to keep them safe!'_

'_You've failed them! I sent out McNair and Briggs out three hours ago, they've been killed and their bodies disposed off!'_

_Another screamed filled the air, this time it was the sound of emotional pain._

'_You have paid the price enough I think,' the voice said, in a cold whisper._

'_M-My Lord, I promise, I'll be better, I'll be-.'_

'_AVADA KEDAVRA!'_

Harry woke up with a start, beads of sweat running down his forehead and into his eyes, which he realized were blurred with tears, 'Harry what happened?' Harry looked up to see Teagan and Draco sitting either side of him, looks of worry apparent on both of their faces.

'Voldemort, he killed…someone, because he betrayed him.'

'Vampire or Death Eater?' Draco asked.

'Vampire,' Harry muttered, he sucked in a breath, calming himself before speaking again, 'but I think the man might have been a Death Eater too, except his family was a bunch of Muggles.'

'Definitely not a Death Eater, just a vampire on the other side,' Draco muttered, 'V-v- Tom would never allow a person with a muggle family become a Death Eater.'

Teagan nodded, 'because he's a filthy piece of trash.'

Draco nodded in agreement while Harry pinched his brow.

'Wait; who's taking care of Hermione?'

'Jasmine of course,' Teagan answered, 'Draco originally came here, but after five minutes he couldn't wake you up so he came and got me, I couldn't wake you up either so we waited for you to wake up yourself.'

'Was I screaming?' Harry asked.

'Yes and crying and whimpering.'

Harry sighed, 'I was impersonating the man that was being tortured.'

Draco nodded, 'me and Teagan thought that might be the reason. It didn't sound like your screaming at all.'

Harry decided not to reply to that, instead he stood up and walked out of the tent.

'Harry what are you-.'

Harry walked right into Hermione's tent and saw Hermione being soothed by Jasmine, Hermione a sobbing wreck.

'HARRY!'

Hermione instantly ran towards Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug, Hagrid would have been jealous.

'I-I heard you screaming and I thought- I thought some-someone had found us and they'd gone to get you and I-I didn't know what to do!' Hermione said, still sobbing hysterically now into Harry's shoulder, making his sweaty t-shirt even more wet, Harry stood awkwardly hugging the girl and patting her hair, 'Hermione, I'm fine, I promise.'

Hermione looked up at him, eyes puffy and red, her face wet, 'you promise? You wouldn't lie? Not now would you?'

Harry sighed, noting just how hysterical Hermione was, 'I promise I'm not lying. In fact, I solemnly swear.'

Hermione instantly nodded and just sighed and leaned against him, attempting to calm herself.

'I'm sorry for panicking so much.'

Harry laughed breathily, 'it's fine, I'm fine, we're all fine and everything's going to stay that way.'

(***)

Harry walked back into his tent after he had watched Hermione go to sleep, feeling notably tired now he planned on going straight to bed.

'You shouldn't have lied to her.'

Harry turned around to see Draco looking like he was ashamed, 'you have no idea what's going to happen to us. What if someone dies, what if I die?'

Harry sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed before patting the spot beside him, when Draco sat beside him, he began to talk, 'because, I'm not going to let that happen.'

Draco frowned, 'you may think you're invincible and that you can save everyone, but you can't Harry. One of us is going to die and you're not going to be able to change that, you won't be able to prevent that. We can't get out of this war scott-free.'

Harry's eyes dropped to his lap, 'I know that. I just…I think that maybe if I give myself false hope that we'll win this, then maybe that will be exactly what will happen.'

'We will win this,' Draco said, 'just be prepared to lose people that we care about in the process.'

Harry sighed, 'that's what I'm scared of,' Draco nodded, 'so am I.'

(***)

Harry found it weird, waking up alone in the bed for the first time in months, it just didn't feel natural now. But it also gave him time to do what he wanted to do at his own speed.

Harry went straight for his shower and rather than spending ten minutes he spent twenty-five, knowing that there would be no Draco banging on the bathroom door begging him to hurry up and get out of the shower.

Though, after twenty-four minutes…

'Harry get out of the shower!'

Harry rolled his eyes, of course, he had to sleep alone but he wasn't allowed the luxury of having a decent shower.

'Just one more minute!'

'IT'S URGENT!'

Harry sighed and quickly got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom and to his trunk.

'What is it?'

'We need to discuss plans,' Draco said, following Harry around the room. Harry grabbed out a red shirt and Draco screwed his face up, 'no, not that shirt,' he picked out a black one, 'that one,' Harry sighed and quickly put it on while he quickly tried to find some jeans.

'What kind of plans?'

'We need to try and find Riddle before something worse happens rather than just one person getting tortured.'

'What do you assume is going to happen?' Harry asked, Draco just shrugged, 'I was actually going to ask you whether you had had anymore…dreams.'

Harry looked at Draco, 'you know for a fact that if I had you would have been informed straight away.'

Draco nodded, 'true, but I just wanted to double check.'

Harry just nodded, grabbing some underwear and some jeans and taking the towel off and quickly putting both garments before leaving the tent, Draco following him.

Hermione and Jasmine were sitting outside on the log talking about something or other when Harry walked up to them.

'I don't think that'll work 'Mione,' Jasmine said, sounding skeptical.

'Oh, I'll make it work.'

Hermione looked up and noticed Harry standing there.

'We need to find You-Know-Who and we need to stop him.'

'That much was obvious Hermione,' Harry snapped, Hermione glared at him, 'Don't start having a go because you haven't gotten laid yet.'

Harry was taken back a little, but didn't show it.

'Anyways, what's your plan?'

Hermione scowled before going back to what she had been saying, 'You-Know-Who had been killing vampires, correct?'

Harry nodded, looking at Hermione to say more, 'well, there's a book of the list of vampires, it says every single vampire that has ever lived, if we watch the death list, it'll tell us the most recent death of a vampire and where they died, that should give us a clue as to where You-Know-Who is.'

Harry nodded, 'where's this book?'

Hermione bit her lip, 'the book is at Hogwarts.'


	27. Chapter 27

Half Life

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Draco had always hated camping. He had gone once with his parents, he couldn't remember why they had all suddenly decided to go camping, but either way Draco had hated it.

Lucius had been as cold as ever, Narcissa had still been preoccupied with her looks and Draco…well all Draco could do is read.

Draco walked into Harry tent and the sight that met Draco made it hard for Draco not to laugh.

Harry had fallen asleep with his book of vampires open on his face.

Draco walked towards Harry and slowly pulled the book off and went to mark Harry's page for him when his eye caught something interesting on the page.

VAMPIRE MATES

Draco looked again at the sound asleep Harry before continuing to read on.

Vampire mates are like the lifeline for every vampire, without the mate, the vampire has nothing to live for.

Draco sighed, yes, he already knew that.

Which is why sometimes, when it comes to accidental marriage, it is common that the vampires die due to the fact of not being accepted by his or her mate.

Draco's eyes widened, 'accidental marriage,' he muttered, that was exactly his and Harry's case.

Accidental marriage can occur when someone inflicts a marriage spell onto two vampires or one vampire and one mortal, the marriage ritual has to be a different one used commonly when marring together mortals. The one used for vampires has to be within vampire law and is done with a vampiric ritual.

_**Other ways that accidental marriage can occur.**_

_**Accidental magic – Pg. 184**_

_**Potions – Pg. 196**_

_**Accidents with other ancient vampiric rituals – Pg. 200**_

Draco turned to page number one-hundred-and-ninety-six and read on.

Accidental marriage by POTIONS is the most uncommon and rare of accidental marriage causes.

_**This happens mostly when vampires decide that they still want the ability to travel in the sunlight and will take a POTION allowing them to walk freely without turning into ash.**_

_**What may have happened when accidental marriage happens due to POTIONS is that the mortals or other vampires DNA (skin, hair, fingernail) slips into whatever may be holding the POTION.**_

_**It's very rare that such a thing would happen. Seeing as most of the time when this does happen it is done purposely by the mortal or the other vampire.**_

_**For pros and cons of ACCIDENTAL MARRIAGE turn to page. 394**_

Draco sighed before turning to that page, realizing that his heart rate had sped up a little while reading.

Pros:

Possible acceptance.

Draco sighed, well there weren't many pros at all, just the one!

Cons:

No acceptance (death of vampire or mate)

Loss of senses (sight, hearing, taste, touch and smell)

Trouble with communication (not being able to hear each others thoughts, allowing each other to speak through the connection of the mind)

Trouble with feeding

All these can be cured if one is accepted and has a proper marriage.

'Draco?'

Draco looked up from the book startled and saw Harry looking at him with hungry, red eyes.

'Are you OK?' Harry asked, Draco nodded before placing Harry's book on the bedside table, 'you look hungry,' Draco muttered, sitting down on the end of Harry's bed. Harry nodded, 'I am.'

Draco pulled down the turtle neck of his long sleeve shirt, exposing his neck to the black haired boy, 'then feed!'

Harry glared, 'you know for a fact that I can't! It'll only hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do.'

'I would rather you hurt me than you being constantly hungry and tired and not being to help us fight Voldemort!'

(***)

Draco walked back out of the tent, looking a little paler than before and both the inside and the outside of his throat sore.

'Draco, you don't look so well,' Hermione said, grabbing the blonde's arm and making him sit down on the couch in her tent, 'what happened?'

'I had to let Harry feed,' he said, his hands knotted together in his lap, 'I think you might have let him feed a little too much,' Hermione said, 'you'll need a blood replenishing potion.'

Hermione stood up and walked over to a little beaded bag sitting on the kitchen bench and threw her arm into the opening, Draco was too busy trying to stay awake to notice how abnormal that was.

'Here,' she said, shoving Draco the vial, 'drink this, you'll feel loads better.'

Jasmine walked into the tent with Teagan following her, 'What's going on?' Jasmine asked.

'Harry fed on Draco and by the looks of it, for a little too long.'

Jasmine's eyes narrowed, 'have you guys done the whole feeding thing without Snape watching you before?'

Draco nodded, 'yes, but it was only for a few minutes.'

Jasmine bit her lip and Teagan left the tent, presumably to go check on Harry, 'next time Harry needs to feed, come and warn me or Teagan before hand and we'll make sure Harry doesn't go overboard.'

Draco nodded and then thought of something, 'who do you guys feed off? Who are your mates?' Draco asked, knowing that Jasmine would know he was talking about her and Teagan, 'well, we're older vampires than Harry so we don't have to feed as much as him and besides, we don't have mates, we'll just…pick a random person off the street and…yeah.'

Draco tried not to look too disgusted by the image of Jasmine luring a man off the street and ripping his throat out.


	28. Chapter 28

Half Life

Chapter Twenty-eight.

Jasmine woke up to the sound of crunching leaves, the sound that could only be produced by someone stepping on them.

The sound was coming closer and closer Teagan was still asleep so Jasmine got up and quickly ran towards the entrance of the tent.

A man was walking towards Draco's and Harry's tent, he had shaggy black hair and his eyes were grey with what appeared to be violet flecks.

Jasmine slowly creeped out of her tent and sneaked up behind the man, "who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man turned around quickly, his eyes definitely have violet flecks, and the flecks seemed to enlarge when he looked at Jasmine.

"Who might you be?" he asked, seeming to forget that Jasmine had asked him a question first.

"Answer my question first," Jasmine urged on, not even bothering to hide the suspicion in her voice.

"Daniel," he answered, pointing behind him at Harry's and Draco's tent, "I'm one of Draco's cousins, I was summoned to help."

"Help with what?"

Daniel sighed, "I'm here to help retrieve that bloody book from Hogwarts, that school Draco, Harry and Hermione went to."

Jasmine nodded, he was too well informed for it to be a trap.

"I'll take you into their tent."

Jasmine grabbed Daniel's hand and practically dragged him over to the boys tents, Jasmine waited at the flap and asked whether the boys were decent before pushing open the flap, dragging Daniel along with her.

"Draco, your cousin is here."

Draco looked up shocked, "you said you were coming on Thursday!"

"Surprise!" Daniel exclaimed, making Draco laugh.

"Uh…Dray, who is this?" Harry asked, looking at Draco worriedly and looking at Daniel with suspicion.

"Harry, this is my cousin, well second cousin, Daniel. Daniel, this is my boyfriend Harry."

Both nodded at one another.

"So, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, realizing too late that his question had sounded somewhat rude.

"I'm here to help you get that book from Hogwarts. Draco 'summoned,' me and I obviously couldn't say no to my cousin."

Draco rolled his eyes, 'well, I'm glad you came, we're going to need all the help we can get.'

(***)

'So the book is at Hogwarts-.'

'How did you find that out Hermione?' Harry asked suddenly, coming out of his little day dream.

'You're seriously asking me that question?' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, 'surely you don't memorize where every book in the library is!'

'I wouldn't be surprised to be honest,' Draco muttered, earning a half assed glare from Hermione.

'No, I haven't. But Teagan has!'

Everyone turned to look at Teagan, who stopped drawing imaginary lines on the table and looked up, 'well, any book related to vampires anyway.'

Harry nodded, 'but how are we going to get in?'

'That's up for me to decide.'

(***)

'No one can find them!' Annabelle exclaimed, sobbing into Severus's chest, 'I've failed these kids, they've run away and I can't do anything about it, they're gone, no one can find them and-.'

'Annabelle, please, calm down, otherwise you're going to hyperventilate.'

Annabelle nodded and sat down on one of the dining room chairs, 'I tried, so hard, to keep them safe…'

'And you did a good job,' Severus said, sitting down on another chair opposite to Annabelle's, 'if I know Harry any better, this was his idea and he's got a reason for it.'

Annabelle nodded, 'you're right. But we have to find them!'

(***)

'Harry?'

Harry looked up to see Jasmine walking towards him.

She sat down next to him and waited for him to say something.

'Harry, are you OK?' she said, after not getting a response after five minutes.

Harry shook his head, 'no, I'm not.'

Jasmine sighed, 'why?'

'Well…' Harry looked down at the grass he didn't realize he had been picking at, the wind blowing the bits away that were sitting in the open palm of his hand, 'don't worry about it, you'll think it's stupid.'

'No I wont!' Jasmine exclaimed, 'you should hear some of the things that come out of my mouth some days.'

Harry gave a breathy laugh before saying, 'I-I kind of miss Annabelle and Sev…I feel like I've betrayed them and everyone knows how Annabelle is, what if she now thinks she's a bad mother or something?'

Jasmine stayed quiet for a moment before answering, 'Annabelle's a bit distraught, but Severus has brought her back to her senses.'

Harry looked at her, surprised.

'What makes you say that? How do you know?'

Jasmine shrugged her shoulders, 'I can sense it. Just another one of my amazing gifts!' she said with a wink before standing up and holding out her hand to Harry, 'now come on, we have a plan and we need to discuss it with you.'

Harry took Jasmine's hand and allowed him to be pulled up and he followed Jasmine all the way back to hers and Teagan's tent.


	29. Chapter 29

Half Life

Chapter Twenty-Nine

It was dark when Harry, Hermione, Draco, Jasmine, Daniel and Teagan all arrived outside of the Hogwarts barrier, the lights in all dormitories were out (well, all visible dormitories from the outside) and every other room seeable from the outside had no lights on either.

'How do we get inside again?' Jasmine asked, earning a glare from Teagan, 'you didn't even listen to the plan, did you Jazzy.'

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

'No…' Jasmine muttered, trailing off what she was saying, sounding ashamed.

'Look, forget about it, all of us know the plan so it doesn't matter, besides all you're doing Jasmine is being guard,' Harry muttered.

'Ooo! I like guarding!' Jasmine said, jumping up and down on the spot.

'Good; now lets get this over and done with.'

Daniel stood beside Jasmine, his eyes closed, concentrating hard before wings erupted from his back, causing Jasmine to scream.

'Jasmine-!'

'Shush!'

'Not so loud!'

'We're going to get busted!'

'Sorry,' Jasmine muttered, a deep blush painting her cheeks.

'Obviously didn't know I was an angel, did ya "Jazzy"?' Daniel said with a smirk before walking over towards Teagan who jumped on his back, 'Teagan what are you doing?'

'I'm the one retrieving the book Jazzy, duh.'

Jasmine watched as Daniel took off quickly into the sky and Jasmine watched, jealousy growing bigger by the minute.

'So why the hell did we all come if Teagan's going to get the book, we don't need this much of a guard.'

Harry sighed, 'we're all going to be lifted one by one up there and have a complete search, you'll be standing outside the library doors, disguised as a prefect to make sure no one comes our way.'

Everyone heard the smash of a window and looked to see a Teagan shaped hole in the window, 'I told her not to do that,' Harry muttered shaking his head while Draco stood beside him and laughed, 'looks like Teagan is a fan of destroying things.'

Once they were all lifted one by one to the Hogwarts library by Daniel, they all begun searching for the book while Jasmine and Daniel stood outside pretending to be prefects.

'How long do you think it's going to take to find the book?' Daniel asked, pacing the halls.

'Well, with Hermione and Teagan in there is shouldn't be long at all.'

Daniel nodded, continuing to pace, 'do you know what the book is called?' he asked, Jasmine shook her head, 'no, I wasn't actually listening to the plan.'

Daniel looked shocked, 'I thought you were cracking jokes.'

Jasmine shook her head with a laugh, 'no, I normally stop making jokes after I do it twice. I was day dreaming when everyone discussed the plan.'

Jasmine heard an exited shriek from inside, 'they've found it!' she exclaimed, quickly running into the library, followed by Daniel, the violet flecks in his eyes growing larger in excitement.

'I found it bitches!' Teagan said, raising the heavy tome above her head, 'now lets skedaddle!'

Harry raised a brow and watched as Teagan ran and jumped out the window and landed safely on the ground before running off towards the gates, 'Oh yeah,' Harry muttered, 'forgot I could do that.' Harry quickly ran towards the window, and jumped out of it, following Teagan's example, only smashing a little more of the window.

Jasmine sighed and rolled her eyes before standing on the ledge and just falling off.

'Show offs,' Hermione muttered as she watched them all land on the ground safely and run towards the gates, completely unscathed.

'I know what you mean,' Draco muttered, before walking over to Daniel with Hermione.

Both were leaded to the window and Daniel quickly flew them to the ground, Hermione fixing the window with a quick reparo while in mid air.

Hermione, Draco and Daniel all quickly ran to the other three, Teagan had the book open and was reading it, 'don't read it here!' Hermione whispered harshly, 'we'll do it when we get back, now lets go!'

(***)

Once they all apparated back to the camp site, Hermione instantly grabbed the book from Teagan, causing Teagan to glare at her, though she seemed unfazed.

'What's the book called?' Harry asked, ignoring the silent fight that Teagan and Hermione were having, Hermione turned to him when asked the question and read out;

'_Lamia Historia Continuum_.'

'What does that mean?'

'I thought you knew Latin Harry?' Draco asked, 'I do, I'm just too lazy to bother translating it.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Vampire History Continuum.'

Harry nodded, 'you'd think with the title it would be so much classier and creative,' Draco snickered, 'that's what anything in Latin makes you think.'

Suddenly everyone stopped and turned to look at Harry and Draco's tent, there was a light on inside it and two shadows were visible.

'What do we do?' Hermione whispered, sounding panicky.

'Attack?' Teagan asked, looking slightly excited, Jasmine elbowed Teagan in the ribs, earning herself a glare with Teagan's blood red eyes, 'well if no one else is going to do anything and just stand there, I'm going in!'

Teagan walked quickly towards Harry's and Draco's tent, not even noticing that she was being followed by both Harry and Jasmine, their fangs extended and ready for attack.

'Teagan?'

Teagan was shocked when she had looked into the tent, 'where's Harry and Jasmine? And Hermione and Draco?'

Harry and Jasmine walked up to the tent entrance and was shocked by the two people they saw in there.

Annabelle and Severus.

'Oh shit…'

(***)

'WHAT THE DEVIL WERE YOU THINKING!?'

'We need to destroy Voldemort!'

'And where were you tonight!?'

'That's none of your business!'

'Answer your mother!'

'I WENT TO HOGWARTS! HAPPY?!'

'Obviously I am NOT happy!'

'YOU NEVER FUCKING ARE!'

Harry stormed out of Hermione's tent into his own, happy when he wasn't followed by anyone. He sat down on the edge of his bed before flopping onto his back completely, not hearing the footsteps coming up to his tent.

He, however, jumped when he felt the bed dip down due to two other people.

'You OK?'

Harry opened his eyes to see Teagan and Draco sitting with their backs against the pillows, watching Harry with concern.

'Yeah. Fine. Just getting used to having parents.'

Teagan laughed, having noticing that Harry was making a joke, but Draco continued to look concerned.

'Lighten up Dray! He's fine!' Teagan exclaimed, slapping Draco on the back, causing the blonde to wince, 'oh, yeah, right…sorry.'

Harry looked at Draco suspiciously, 'what's wrong with your back?'

'Nothing,' Draco answered, too quickly for Harry's liking.

'Take of your shirt,' Harry demanded.

Draco smirked, but he still looked nervous, 'I highly doubt this is the time to do such things, especially with Teagan watching-.'

'JUST TAKE OFF YOUR GODDAMN SHIRT!'

Draco nodded before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up above his head and chucking the shirt in the corner, but his back was still hidden by the pillows.

'Draco, stand up and turn around please,' Harry said, trying to sound calm, but he was worried about his mate.

Draco did as he was told and turned so his back was facing towards Harry. He knew Harry had seen it (how could he not?) when he heard the audible gasp.

'What the fuck!?'

'Draco, what happened?'

Draco sighed, 'it's months old, so it's not recent.'

'If it's months old then what the fuck is it still doing there?!' Harry exclaimed, pointing at Draco's back.

'It…my father did it.'


	30. Chapter 30

Half Life

Chapter Thirty.

Hermione opened the book to the first page, where the latest death would be shown, scanning the pages to find that five new deaths had been added ever since they had decided to get the book.

'Harry!' Hermione called, watching as Harry appeared in her tent, 'you might want to look at this.'

Harry walked over to where Hermione sat with the book in her lap and got down on his knees as to see better, looking at the first two recent deaths, he frowned and shook his head.

'No, he isn't,' Harry said, looking at Hermione scared.

'I think he is Harry…' Hermione said, not even attempting to calm Harry down, 'he's looking for us.'

Harry looked back down at the page and read the first two deaths again.

_Harvey Wilson, 24, Canberra, Australia._

_Francis Coleman, 37, Canberra, Australia._

(***)

'_WE'RE TOO LATE!'_

_The three men watching the scene whimpered, watching as their Lord searched the household that they had been ordered to accompany him when he visited, 'They're already gone!'_

'_M-my Lord, surely you don't blame this, on, us!?'_

_Voldemort turned to look at the man, his red eyes flashing dangerously, 'of course not Lucius, but I blame this on your traitor of a son, Draco Malfoy. So you will pay!'_

(***)

Harry's eyes snapped open and he bit his fist in an attempt to not cry out and wake Draco, whose deep breathing was somewhat soothing to Harry.

He stared at the blonde, whose face remained calm as he slept, Harry wondered what it's like to have a generally nightmare-free sleep.

'Who knew someone's gaze was enough to wake me up?'

Harry smiled grimly before burying his face into his pillow playfully, 'sorry,' his voice came out mumbled due to his mouth being covered by the pillow, Draco chuckled, 'it's fine.'

Harry sighed, 'I still feel bad for not noticing that massive bruise on your back…'

'I used a glamour charm Harry, there was absolutely no chance in you seeing it, it's not your fault.'

Harry frowned, 'I know it's not my fault but it still seems like it is, I feel like even though you used a glamour, as your boyfriend, I still should of noticed that bloody bruise.'

Draco shook his head, causing Harry to shrug and sit up, 'Harry where are you going?'

Harry shrugged again, Draco was getting annoyed at that and watched as Harry walked out of the tent, leaving Draco to lie in the bed and wait for him to return.

(***)

'Potter, why up so early?'

Harry turned around to see Teagan walking up to him, a cocky look on her face as she sat down beside him and looked out at the river, 'nightmares I assume?'

Harry nodded, 'Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad, was getting tortured because Voldemort couldn't find us back in Australia.'

Teagan laughed, 'I always though Voldy was a bit of a sook, always torturing people if he didn't get his own way, I think he's pathetic.'

'Well, you've never met him so…'

'Don't be so quick to assume I've never met him Potter.'

'You're trying to tell me that you've met the asshole who's destroyed my life?'

'Possibly.'

Harry didn't say anything to that, 'I kind of wish we were back in Australia. I miss…being normal for once in my life.'

'What? A vampire in a High School full of mortals? All you needed was a girlfriend whose a wimp and I could of literally written a four book romance series.'

Harry arched an eyebrow, 'what makes you say four books?'

Teagan looked at Harry as if to say "Are you seriously asking me this question," before saying, 'one word; Twilight.'

'Ohh…that muggle thing…' Harry muttered, rolling his eyes, 'it makes us look like wimps,' Teagan muttered, 'it also makes me want to test out whether or not we really do sparkle in the sun.'

Harry laughed, 'you can test it before me, I'll even watch.'

'Gee, thanks.'

Harry sighed and stood back up, Teagan doing the same and both walked towards Teagan and Jasmine's tent, 'is Jasmine gonna be awake?' Harry asked, Teagan shrugged, 'normally, no, but I think I may of accidentally broken something on my way out of the tent, so I probably woke her.'

(***)

Hermione woke up when she heard the murmur of chatter outside of her tent. Quickly having a shower and getting some clothes on, she walked out of the tent to see Severus, Annabelle, Harry and Daniel all sitting outside, Teagan was talking near the entrance of hers and Jasmine's tent with Draco and now that Hermione looked a little closer, Jasmine was sitting behind Daniel reading a book.

'Well…love how everyone's awake before I am.'

'Yeah, Draco slipped something in your drink to make you sleep longer,' Harry muttered.

'DRACO!'

'I was kidding Hermione, we were just going over…something.'

'Like?'

'Harry had a nightmare,' Severus said before anybody else could answer, Harry glared at his father before going back and talking to Daniel, 'so you actually think that the power of an angel is equal to a vampire's?' Daniel nodded in reply and Hermione rolled her eyes before sitting down, 'now, what was the nightmare about?'

Harry sighed, 'well, I had two nightmares actually.'

Hermione looked worried, 'what were they both about?'

'Well, one was about Voldemort torturing Lucius Malfoy, something to do with not finding us in Canberra-.'

'THEY WENT LOOKING FOR US?!'

'Annabelle, calm down, please,' Severus said before looking at Harry, urging him to continue.

'And the second nightmare…well…Voldemort's setting the battle grounds, we need to train for this war…'

'Where are the battle grounds?' Hermione asked, her breathing growing heavy.

Harry looked at everyone before answering, 'his waiting for us to turn up at Hogwarts.'

Hermione's eyes widened, 'but what about the students?!'

'Dumbledore will take care of them, look, what we need is a new plan, we can't just sneak up on him like Draco suggested.'

Draco turned his head towards everyone when he heard his name, 'hey, don't blame me for this!'

'I wasn't, I wasn't…anyways, I have some ideas, but everyone needs to…pull their weight, otherwise, I'm not going to censor it because this is the real world, otherwise we ARE going to get killed.'

(***)

'Annabelle, I need you to somehow contact the other students and teachers of Axis Institute, tell them we need them to train with us,' Annabelle nodded, 'also, I want to attempt to get Voldemort to go to Axis, if we can get him there then maybe we can start the war there, it means none of the mortal students at Hogwarts will get harmed.'

'Hermione,' Hermione looked up from the _Lamia Historia Continuum _book to look at who was speaking to her, 'I need you to go to Axis with D-, Snape, he's going to help you find some important material from the library, possible things on fighting techniques, Daniel you'll go with them,' Daniel nodded uninterestingly and turned back to his conversation with Jasmine, 'Jazzy, what's something you're good at?'

Jazzy looked up at Harry and her face brightened, 'diversions.'

Harry's determined face turned to a shocked one, 'really?'

Jasmine nodded, 'yes, I was born with the gift,' she said with a wink, 'and Teagan, well, she's always had a good use with knives…but if you're looking for something else, she's rather good a lying.'

Teagan bowed from where she was standing.

'OK…'

Annabelle came back a few minutes later, 'the students will be arriving with half of the teachers soon, the other half of the teachers are going to Hogwarts to see if they can get You-Know-Who to get to Axis, they're impersonating Severus and myself.'

'Which means that Hermione, Sev, you're going to have to apparate and go to Axis quickly before they get tricked into going there,' as Harry said this, Severus had already grabbed Hermione's arm and both had turned and apparated from the scene, 'Teagan?'

'Yes?' Teagan had been about to walk away when she had been called back, 'I need you to go to Axis too, pretend to be me or something if Voldemort and his crew get there faster than I planned and try and lure them away from Hermione and Severus who'll be in the library.'

Teagan didn't even nod before apparating on the spot.

(***)

The pops of people apparating onto the camp were deafening, considering how many people were now entering the area.

Annabelle stood in front of them all, giving out orders and pairing up two or three people together to do training together, once Teagan had gotten back, Harry was teamed up with Teagan and another boy named Michael.

'Alright, Michael, let's see what you've got!'

Michael and Teagan faced each other, fangs out and eyes red, though Michael's seemed a little darker, Michael charged forward tackling Teagan to the ground, Teagan kneed upwards, catching Michael in the stomach and as Teagan quickly rolled over and out from underneath Michael, her hair was pulled forcing her back to the ground.

'OI! THAT'S ATTACHED YOU KNOW!'

Michael smirked before thrusting a dirty knife in her face, 'oh, you think you're a big boy because you've got a knife, huh?' Teagan sneered, 'well I got two, bitch!' Teagan spat in Michael's face, which caused Michael to go temporarily blind claiming that his eyes were stinging, 'then don't let me eat salt for fighting you idiot!' Teagan said, stepping on Michael's back, her weight keeping Michael on the ground. From the holder on her back, Teagan pulled out two hunters knives and smirked, 'wow, I'm a bigger boy than you.'

Harry shook his head before hitting his head with his palm, 'OK, Teagan, you're fighting me next.'

(***)

He watched nervously as Teagan and Harry fought, they were both very good, meaning this could get extremely violent.

Jasmine was fighting with another girl, Melinda, who looked a little fierce, but wasn't that good a fighter honestly, had no tactic at all, so Jasmine was kicking her ass.

Teagan and Harry came out as a tie, giving up because neither of them, with their bloody stubbornness, was going to win.

Later that night, when they had somehow managed to go through everyone and decide who their strongest fighters were, Draco and Harry lay in bed.

'You want to ask something but you're afraid that I'll say no.'

Draco turned to Harry, 'how did you know?'

Harry smiled softly, 'I could sense it.'

Draco nodded, 'I want you to change me into a vampire, otherwise I'm going to be useless in this war.'

Harry looked sad, 'that's the whole point Dray…'

'What do you mean?'

'I don't want you fighting, you're only going to get hurt.'

'What?' Draco asked, sounding insulted, 'you think I can't take care of myself? You think I couldn't take care of myself before you came along?'

'I never said that!'

'Well that's exactly what it sounded like,' Draco muttered before turning, his back facing Harry.

Draco jumped when he felt the scraping of fangs against his neck.

'You're going to do it?' Draco said, trying to not get his hopes up.

'You're right, you can take care of yourself and we need as much help as we can get and all you can do is help more. You wouldn't be an inconvenience.'

Draco nodded slowly, 'so you are going to…right?'

Harry laughed, 'I thought I made myself clear…'

Draco closed his eyes shut tight as he felt Harry lick the place he knew he was going to bite.

Before Harry bit Draco, he whispered, 'I'm sorry,' and his fangs entered the blondes neck, making him scream.

Instead of sucking, Harry concentrated and soon enough he felt some sort of liquid he dripping from his fangs, which he knew was going to change Draco's life forever.

'IT BURNS!'

Tears welled in Harry's eyes, knowing that he was hurting Draco more than he had before, but kept letting the liquid drip from his fangs and into Draco's vein.

After a few more minutes of torture for Draco, Harry slowly pulled his fangs out from the blondes neck, which didn't achieve much seeing as Draco was writhing in pain, causing the fang marks to open wider and bleed more heavily.

Harry quickly licked Draco's neck, closing the wound and watched as Draco fell unconscious, but was still writhing.

Draco suddenly went still and Harry panicked, 'Draco! Wake up, please!' Draco was turning paler by the minute, making Harry worry worse, 'WAKE UP GODDAMIT!'

Draco gave a little jump and his eyes snapped open causing Harry to gasp.

The normal grey of his eyes had turned to startling bright red.


	31. Chapter 31

Half Life

Chapter Thirty-One

Hermione watched as Harry was tripped by another boy and brought back up by the hem of his shirt, Harry turned and pushed the boy to the ground, 'check mate,' Harry said, the other boy laughed, 'alright, alright, I'll give ya that one. Best outta three?'

Harry smirked, 'if you're up to it.'

'Bring it on!'

Harry and the other boy ran at each other and Harry tackled him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head, 'now, I think I've definitely won this time.'

The other boy laughed, 'alright, lemme up!'

Harry got up and held his hand out and the other boy grabbed it, letting Harry pull him off the ground, 'you almost won at one stage, so, you're probably one of our stronger fighters,' Harry muttered, grabbing a clip board from a table and writing something down, 'When the time comes I want you to be standing between Carla and Sophie, they're aggressive looking, but not altogether good with tactics, so you'll shock everyone.'

The boy nodded, 'what's your name again?' Harry asked,

'Christopher,' he said, before he walked off, called over by someone else.

Harry walked over towards Hermione who also had another clipboard in her hand.

'So, who else looks good from your perspective?' Harry asked, leaning over to look at Hermione's clipboard.

'Uhh…I got distracted by you and that other boy fighting.'

Harry lifted and eyebrow, 'I know I'm attractive but-.'

'Ha-ha,' Hermione said hitting Harry with the clipboard, 'I wasn't distracted by you. Who's the other boy?' she asked, looking around for said boy.

'His names Christopher, he's…eighteen years old or something.'

Hermione nodded, finding Christopher and watching as he talked to another blonde girl who looked to be flirting with him, 'and who's the girl?'

Harry turned his head to look where Hermione was looking, 'oh her? As he describes, "some blonde bimbo who continues to flirt with me even though I've told the dumb ass multiple times that I don't like her",' Harry said with a laugh, 'so he's available to you.'

'Really?'

'Yep, he's even been watching you,' Harry said nonchalantly, smiling when he felt arms wrap around his waist and turned around to see I grey eyes, slightly more pale Draco, 'told you it would work out,' he muttered, kissing the blonde softly.

'Harry, you said he'd been watching me, is that true!?'

'Who's watching you,' Draco asked, standing beside Harry and passing him a water bottle, which Harry sculled down, being dehydrated.

'Some guy named Chris,' Harry replied, seeing as Hermione was too busy seeing if Chris would look at her, 'Hermione fancies him.'

'I do not!' Hermione snapped, glaring at Harry, but her eyes widened when she looked at Draco, 'good to see the potion worked.'

'You so do-.'

'I new it would work, I trust Severus with my life,' Draco cut in, smiling at Hermione, Harry turned to look at him and shook his head, 'you weren't saying that last night.'

Draco glared, 'last night was last night and today is today and I'm allowed to walk out in the sun and stay alive at the same time, so shut up.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'if I knew you were going to be such a drama queen about it…'

(***)

Harry sighed, flopping down on the bed, tired from all the training, Draco was in the shower, having not been allowed to be out of bed for two days so while he was in there, Harry decided to have a nap.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard the door to the shower open and he woke up instantly, Draco walked out of the bathroom, his hair having been shaken dry…

And with a very large erection.

Harry looked down at his hands with a smirk, 'want something babe?'

Draco lay down on the bed beside him, legs spread, 'yes; your mouth around my cock.'

'Hmmm…' Harry said, pretending to hesitate, 'I don't know Dray…'

'Harry, we haven't had sex in ages! I'm horny as all hell!'

Harry sighed, 'fine, but you owe me!' he exclaimed before happily climbing on top of Draco and trailing kisses down his chest, to his abdomen until he had Draco moaning and begging to fuck him.

(***)

The next day, Hermione watched as Harry, Jasmine, Teagan and now Draco went through who was left to sort into the strongest to weakest fighters.

'Jasmine, you take Carolina, I'll take Elaine,' Teagan said, charging towards a girl with bushy black hair and tackling her to the ground, sticking her knee into her back, Jasmine hissed and the look of how painful that was, that she hardly noticed Carolina charging towards her.

'Shit!' Jasmine jumped to the side, making Caroline run into one of the magically transfigured fences, before she turned around with a growl and charged towards Jasmine again, Jasmine run forwards, prepared to tackle her, shocked when she felt her arms being pulled and she was thrown round, Carolina obviously attempting to aim for the ground but Jasmine landed on her feet in a crouch perfectly.

'Nice try blondie,' she shouted, wrapping her arm around the blondes neck and pulling her down on the ground, stepping on her back.

'HARRY!'

Harry looked around when he was called, 'I THINK I NEED MORE COMPETITION!'

Harry shrugged, 'Alright. You can fight our own personal angel. DANIEL!'

Daniel had been watching other people fight when Harry had called him, he walked towards Harry and Harry said something to him, looking over at Jasmine and Jasmine blushed when Daniel started walking into her area.

'So, you think you're a match for me Jazzy?' Daniel said, with a seductive smirk, which almost made Jasmine choke on her comeback, 'you bet, I'll whoop your ass!''

Daniel winked and got into charging position, Jasmine did the same, before running forward, Daniel starting only a second after her.

As Daniel's arms stretched forward, ready to tackle Jasmine, Jasmine ducked down and skidded on the ground between Daniel's open legs and she stood up before grabbing the back of Daniel's shirt and pulling him down to the ground, she was about put a foot on his chest when Daniel grabbed her ankle, effectively tripping her and making her fall on top of him.

Daniel lay there, laughing with a blushing Jasmine on top of him, 'well, that was fun…' he trailed off and looked into Jasmine's eyes which had turned a light green, Jasmine noticed as the violet flecks in Daniel's eyes became larger and more noticeable.

Daniel lift his head slightly, capturing Jasmine's lips with his own, kissing her softly before laying his head back down on the ground, Jasmine was still on top of him and by the looks of it, speechless.

(***)

Harry saw Daniel kiss Jasmine and couldn't help it when he stuck two fingers in his mouth and wolf whistled, 'MAYBE IT WAS A GOOD THING I PARTNERED YOU UP THEN!' Harry shouted, Jasmine looked up and glared at Harry making Harry flinch slightly, 'what's the bet I'm going to get bashed later on,' Harry muttered to himself, marking down on the sheet that Daniel was definitely one of their stronger fighters and by the looks of things, one of their more seductive ones too.


	32. Chapter 32

Half Life

Chapter Thirty-Two.

They had gone through everyone and graded everyone on their fighting skills, their top fighters being;

Harry Potter

_Draco (no last name due to being disowned)_

_Daniel Grigori_

_Jasmine Quinn_

_Teagan Sixx_

_Christopher Goodwin_

_Michael Philips _

_Carolina Joseph_

_Aaron Evans_

_Leon Watkins_

The not so good fighters were seeing which of the first nine names they worked the best with, hopefully that would improve their fighting.

'Harry, can you help me over here?' Harry walked over to Draco who was attempting to break up a fight between Christopher and Michael, Harry pulled Christopher off of Michael while Draco did the same with Michael. 'Now what the hell is going on?' Harry asked, sounding highly annoyed. Michael looked down at his feet, ashamed, while Christopher was attempting to catch his breath.

'That…that cun-.'

'Chill out!' Draco said, 'can you go on without calling people names?'

Christopher nodded, 'he said the only reason I got into the front row of fighters is because Granger likes me, I told him that he's an idiot for thinking this is all fun and games,' Christopher sneered, 'and the sad sod just couldn't take it!'

Michael tried to reach for Christopher but was pulled back, 'Oi!' Draco shouted, pulling Michael back, 'Break it up!'

Harry sighed, 'when you idiots have calmed the fuck down, we'll go back to training, yeah?'

Both boys nodded and Harry and Draco let each of them go at the same time before walking back over to the side lines, 'see, this is why I'm happy I didn't go through the typical teenage years,' Harry muttered.

'Well, remember, you're fifteen so you're still going through the "teenage years" your time could come at any moment," Draco replied with.

'Like you?'

Draco smirked, 'you're a dickhead,' he said fondly, messing up Harry's black hair.

(***)

'_Harry go!'_

'_NO!'_

'_HARRY YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! TELL YOUR FATHER I LOVE HIM!'_

'_I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!'_

'_HARRY PLEASE!'_

'_NO MUM!'_

'_GO!'_

'_MUM NO!'_

_Harry watched as a vampire tackled the woman standing before him and ripped out her throat, blood splattering all over the grass, the woman's face turning a ghostly white._

Harry sat up with a scream, not being able to control it this time, he felt Draco's hand rubbing soothing circles on his back already, Harry sat sobbing, his arms wrapped around his knees.

Draco looked up when he heard the flap open and watched as Annabelle and Severus ran to the bed and grabbed Harry, 'Harry, what happened? What did you see?' Severus asked, shaking the boys shoulders, not that they weren't already shaking enough.

'Dad?'

Severus stiffened at the word, but nodded and then realized that Harry couldn't actually see him nod, 'yes son, now what happened?'

Harry continued to cry, shaking uncontrollably, 'mum, getting killed, and blood, everywhere.'

'Who's mum?' Severus said, confused for a moment before thinking of the obvious answer, which was proven when Harry said, 'Annabelle.'

Annabelle gasped, tears in her eyes as she watched Harry, breaking.

'Draco, could you get him a coffee or something?' Annabelle asked, Draco nodded before going into the kitchen and doing as he was told.

Severus sighed, not knowing how to brighten the situation, 'I highly doubt it will happen Harry, I'm sure your mother will be fine,' he glanced over at Annabelle as he said this, who was still looking rather shocked, but nodded, 'your fathers right, I'm going to be fine,' she laid on the bed, pulling Harry down with her and holding Harry against her who was still sobbing uncontrollably, 'I'm not going anywhere honey.'

Harry nodded, hoping that Annabelle was right.

(***)

Draco had been unfazed when he had gotten back into bed and Severus and Annabelle were both in there with Harry, hugging him in an attempt to go back so sleep, Severus had still been awake and Draco had been thinking of going to go sleep in Hermione's tent or Jasmine and Teagan's or the massive tent the Axis students and teachers were sharing, but Severus had gotten up, charmed the bed to be bigger and let Draco get in.

'Uncle Sev?'

'Yes Draco?'

'When…when this is all over…I'm going to have no where to live…'

'You will Draco,' Severus said with a tired sigh, 'where?' Draco asked, not even thinking of the obvious, 'you'll live with Annabelle, Harry and I.'

Draco nodded quietly before going to sleep.

(***)

Chris knocked on the Transfigured wooden door to Hermione's tent, he didn't spare a thought as to why Hermione's tent flap had been transfigured into a door, he didn't get a chance seeing as the door opened five seconds after he'd knocked.

'Chris?' Hermione asked, her eyes squinted, 'what are you doing here?'

'To see you of course!' Chris whispered, leaning down and kissing Hermione softly in her half asleep state, 'plus, I don't think Harry's having a good night and I need sleep and I know your tent has a selective silencing charm around it, so…LOGIC!'

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of "I feel used," before opening the door wide and letting Chris in, before going to her bed, knowing that Chris would follow her.

(***)

Draco walked slowly into the bedroom, carrying breakfast on a tray, Harry was still asleep and Severus and Annabelle were outside talking to Axis students.

'Harry,' Draco whispered, placing the tray on his side of the bed, 'wake up.'

Harry woke up instantly and looked at Draco and then down at the food, 'you didn't have to bring me anything to eat,' he muttered, before grabbing the tray slowly and settling in on his lap.

'You need to eat, besides, I need to ask you something.'

Harry looked at Draco suspiciously, 'like what.'

'I'll talk to you about it, if you eat!'

Harry began to eat and Draco watched, which Harry found slightly unnerving, 'OK, look, I'm full, now what's up?' Harry asked, placing the tray over on the bedside table.

Draco sighed, 'Harry, we're going into war soon…'

'Yes…?'

'I…HarryIWantToGetMarried.'

Harry felt his eyebrows lift, they were probably hidden now under his fringe, 'You-y-you want to get…married?'

Draco nodded, 'I've been thinking about it for awhile now…I want to know that we were together in every way if I die-.'

'You're not going to die,' Harry cut him off, 'you don't know that for sure!' Draco exclaimed, causing Harry to snap his mouth shut, 'look, this is THE war, it's the big one. You're going to have to destroy…V-Voldemort, and people are going to die in the process of helping.'

Harry sighed, 'I don't want to think about that type of stuff right now,' he got out from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door and locking it behind him, leaving Draco to sit and pick at the sheets nervously.

(***)

Severus and Annabelle called Harry over to them, Harry looked somewhat miserable making Annabelle worry, 'honey, what's wrong?' she asked once Harry was within earshot, she gave Harry a one armed hug which Harry didn't return, 'Nothing, there's just a lot of stuff on my mind.'

Severus looked over, unconvinced, 'is it about last night?'

'No, it isn't Sev…'

Severus was slightly disappointed when he didn't hear Harry call him "Dad" and Annabelle sensed that.

'Not calling us "Mum" and "Dad" anymore huh?' Annabelle said, elbowing Harry in the ribs, trying to disguise the fact that she was a little hurt.

'It-sorry…I will call you that if you want me to…I don't mind, I just thought…'

'It doesn't matter what you call us Harry,' Severus muttered, 'just get used to us being your parents, you actually have to listen to us now.'

(***)

It was midnight and everyone was surrounding a fire eating the food that Hermione and Christopher had prepared, Harry was standing in Hermione's tent, getting helped to get changed by Teagan and Jasmine.

'He'll say yes, I promise-.'

'But what if he doesn't-.'

'If he's wanting the same thing, then he's going to say yes, there is no way he is going to say no!' Jasmine exclaimed, trying to flatten Harry's hair while Teagan was fixing Harry's tie.

'I know for a fact that everything is going to go perfectly,' Teagan said, finally finishing with Harry's tie and standing to admire her handy work, 'yeah, I've done good.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'and what makes you think that everything's going to go fine?'

Teagan smirked, 'I can see the future, so I know for a definite fact that everything is going to go perfectly, now go,' Teagan said pushing Harry out of the tent, 'good luck Romeo!'

Jasmine and Teagan watched as Harry left the tent, 'you didn't tell me you could see the future,' Jasmine muttered, sounding slightly upset, Teagan smirked, 'that's because I can't.'

(***)

Harry walked outside, his hands fiddling nervously while he walked towards the giant circle of people eating their food, Draco amongst them, when he saw Harry, his eyebrow lifted questionably.

'Where are you going?' Draco asked suspiciously, placing his dinner down on the empty spot on the bench beside him, Harry shook his head, 'nowhere,' Harry said, hoping that Draco understood that there was meant to be a double meaning.

'Well, then why are you so…dressed up?' Draco asked.

Harry sighed and walked over to Draco, who was standing up now.

'Because, I want this to be memorable,' Harry said, getting down on one knee, the people around the fire gasped, Draco's eyes widened in shock and Harry heard his breathing come to a halt.

'Draconis,' Harry said, 'we've been through tough times, together and apart, because of this you understand me, like nobody else can and I appreciate that even though, with all the stuff you know about me and all the stuff that we've been through, you've still stayed with me and you've never backed down.'

He looked around him, most of the female's eyes were shining with unshed tears and Severus seemed to look a little more emotional than normal.

'Knowing that after all this time you still haven't left me, after all these months of hell…I hope that you will do me the honor of marrying me.'

Harry got out the little case from his pocket and opened it, exposing a silver ring with green gems all along the front of ring, inside the ring there were three words engraved, "_Love Always, Harry_."

Draco slowly nodded his head, his mouth opening and closing, before clearing his throat, 'yes, yes I will marry you!'

Harry stood up and was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Draco, 'I love you Harry,' Draco whispered into the dark haired boys ear, 'and we're going to get through this war.'


	33. Chapter 33

Half Life

Chapter Thirty-Three

'Babe, you need to wake up,' Harry groaned in refusal, 'just five more minutes!' he exclaimed, rolling over, ignoring Draco who sighed, 'Harry…you know what's happening today…'

Harry looked up, 'I don't want to know.'

Draco sighed, pressing his forehead to Harry's sighing at the contact, 'we're going to live. I know we will.'

(***)

Harry stood at the edge of a cliff, his arms folded as he looked down at the other army of vampires, waiting, waiting for Harry and his army to come and fight.

'A-,' as Harry went to say it, Annabelle rushed to his side, looking worried, 'are you ok?'

Harry nodded, 'I just…I just wanted to say…that…out of all the vampire mothers I could of gotten I'm glad I got you…mum..'

Annabelle's eyes swelled with tears and with a nod, she kissed Harry light on the forehead and moved back into the middle of the cue, Hermione, having being changed in the heat of the moment, stood beside her.

Severus stood in the front row, also having been changed due to demand.

'We can do this,' Harry muttered, knowing everyone was able to hear him, 'I can do this.'

Harry took a calming breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the sounds around him, the normal sounds of nature, birds, some shuffling of feet behind him. Naturally other people we as nervous as he.

Harry's eyes snapped open, a brilliant blood red, fangs sticking out.

'GO!'

Harry ran forward, hearing the stampede of others behind him, he saw Voldemort, his eyes a dark red, almost black watching with shock and Harry jumped off the cliff followed by the other vampires, they all quickly landed and ran towards the other army, who were charging towards them.

Harry had left his wand behind, not thinking he would be able to cast spells fast enough, the vampires speed was much faster than his ability to cast, so he had been armed with knives, of all sizes.

Harry grabbed one of the smallest from a holster on his leg and sliced the throat of the nearest vampire, the spell being placed on the blade killing the vampire instantly, Harry saw Voldemort's eyes gleam and saw him heading towards Draco and Teagan who were fighting off five vampires, Teagan climbed onto the back of one, grabbing a knife from somewhere on her back and stabbing the vampire right through the top of his head.

Harry winced, not watching as Voldemort tackled into him, 'I've got you now Potter!' he said, holding up a golden watch, Harry was confused for a moment, until he felt the familiar tug behind the naval.

(***)

The world around Harry smelled of mould and dead bodies, he looked around him and looked around the house he was in, the floors around him looked as if they were about to fall apart, as did the walls, the ceiling seemed to made of cement.

That was when Harry realized that he had been turned upside down and that's when he fell to the actual floor. His head cracked on the cement and he felt blood drip down his neck.

'Harry Potter, at last,' Voldemort said with a sigh, 'I've been waiting, so long, for this day. The day where I kill you.'

Harry snarled, 'we both know that you won't be successful!'

He heard a growl from above him in the dark felt something hard land on his face, before his eyes closed unwillingly and was welcomed by unconsciousness.

(***)

'Where's Harry?' Draco shouted, looking amongst the field of dead bodies, some people were still fighting, Jasmine was tending to some of Daniel's wounds, 'I don't know,' Draco began to panic looking around, 'wait…where's Vol- NO! HE CAN'T HAVE HARRY!'

Jasmine stood up from her crouched position next to Daniel, 'Draco, he'll be fine, it's Harry.'

(***)

Harry woke up, his head throbbing and his heartbeat pounding in his ears, 'Draco?' Harry muttered, deliriously, where was he? Who was here? Whose breathing could he hear?

'Awake again Harry?'

Harry sat up quickly, instantly regretting it when he felt the stinging at the back of his head, 'how did I get here?'

Voldemort just smirked, 'HOW DID I GET HERE?' Harry shouted, Voldemort didn't even flinch at the fact that Harry's voice had turned ten times lower and darker than before, 'how do you think?' Voldemort asked, 'I got you again!'

Harry glowered, 'we both know for a fact that you're not going to win,' Harry said, slowly standing up and grabbing one of the knives that was fortunately still attached to his back, 'I won't let you!' Harry dived forward, knife in his hand.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's wrist, pulling it up and away, 'I'm not that stupid Potter. Or should I say…Snape?'

Harry gasped, 'how did you know about that?'

Voldemort's smirk seemed to grow, 'I've known all along, I've always known.'

Harry glared, 'that's private!'

Voldemort laughed, 'Not! To me…'

(***)

'Uncle Sev! We have to save him!' Draco begged, punching Severus's chest, 'Please!'

Severus sighed, 'I don't know where he and Voldemort could be!'

'I don't care! I know Harry had a wand on him, do a tracking spell!'

'We agreed to not bring wands Draco…'

Draco sighed, 'I snuck mine in one of his holders, I'm pretty sure he knew it was there, but he didn't give it back, it should still be on him, use a tracking spell to find my wand and you should find him!'

Severus looked shocked, 'why does he have it in the first place?'

Draco looked nervously, 'I had a feeling something like this was going to happen…'

'Why?'

Draco took in a shaky breath before muttering quietly, 'Harry had a nightmare and I saw it.'

(***)

_Harry was running, running away from the building, where Draco stood waiting for him, 'WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE BUT WE HAVE TO GO NOW! BUT I'LL HAVE TO LEAVE HIM BEHIND!'_

'_LEAVE WHO?!' Harry shouted, running towards Draco, who was panting and sweaty, Harry could tell that he was too, Draco looked over towards the doorway and Harry followed his gaze, his sight landing on Voldemort carrying a sweet looking baby with blonde hair, in his arms, rocking him softly, 'He's mine now, Potter!'_

_Harry screamed, watching as Voldemort and the baby disappeared right before his eyes, Harry had no idea why, but he kept screaming, 'GIVE HIM BACK! PLEASE!' why was the baby so important, what did the baby mean to him?_

_Draco sat next to him, Harry not having realized that he had fallen to his knees, 'it's better for him and for us,' Draco muttered, rubbing circles on Harry's back, 'he's safer now.'_

'POTTER! WAKE UP!'

With a kick to his ribs, Harry gave a yelp and sat up straight, looking around, he noticed that he wasn't inside, but indeed still inside the house, in fact, still in the same room. If his dream meant anything, right now he was sitting in the old Riddle house that had popped up in his dream in last year.

Meaning the cemetery wasn't too far away…

'Potter, what are you thinking?'

Harry glared, 'what's it to you?'

Voldemort, 'you may not realize, but I am not able to access your thoughts anymore, this little…' Voldemort made a motion with his hand, 'situation of yours doesn't help me in the slightest.'

Harry smirked, 'I don't see it as a problem.'

(***)

Severus eyes widened and he screamed, 'I'VE FOUND HIM!'

Draco's head turned straight away and he ran over to Severus, 'where is he?'

Severus stiffened, 'The old Riddle house.'

Draco's breath cut short, 'well then, we have to find him…fast!'

Teagan and Jazzy walked up, Jazzy hand in hand with Daniel, 'is there anything we can do to help?' Teagan and Jazzy asked together, Draco nodded, 'stay out of the way, I don't want any more people to die.'

They looked around the field, bodies were everywhere, people such as Carolina and Michael and died from wounds in the chest, some Death Eaters had joined with the vampires and killing curses had been shot in multiple directions, the Death Eaters not caring whom they hit.

'We won't die!' Teagan exclaimed, 'you just saw us battle for our lives, you don't think we can take one more fight?!'

Draco scowled, but he knew Teagan nor Jasmine were backing down, so he sighed and nodded, 'alright, Sev, what's the plan?'

(***)

Harry stirred uncomfortable on the floor, it was the only thing he was able to do.

These past hours felt like days and he knew if he stayed here any longer it was going to feel like a month.

Harry heard Voldemort talking to his followers in the room next to the one he was sitting in, everything sounding like he was being smothered as he spoke due to the wall sitting between them. Harry both wanted to hear what the snake man was saying and run away from the building.

At that moment, he felt something tug on his mind and voice entered his head, 'Harry, we're in the cemetery, we're going to save you!' then it cut off.

Harry gasped as he realized whom the voice belonged to.

Draco.

(***)

'So…do you think he heard?' Severus asked, Draco nodded, 'yes, I felt some sort of…shock coming off him, it means he's alive and that he heard everything I said.

Teagan cut in, 'it also means that if you're able to talk to one another telepathically, your little "mating ritual" is complete!'

Draco rolled his eyes and continued to look at the old Riddle house.

It ripped him apart knowing that Harry was currently in that house and Draco had no idea what was happening to him.

(***)

Harry screamed as he was hit with the Cruciatus curse yet again.

'PLEASE STOP!'

Surprisingly enough, the Death Eater did stop, Harry was even more shocked when said Death Eater took of his mask. Well. Hers.

Harry gasped, 'Teagan?!'

Teagan pressed a finger to Harry's lips, 'I was luckily ordered to come in here and torture you, I'm sorry that I actually did it, but I didn't want to blow my cover!'

Harry nodded in understanding, 'it's fine.'

Teagan looked towards the door where the meeting was still in place, 'look, scream or something while I contact Jasmine, we're going to get you out of here!'

Harry nodded and began to scream again, just as he heard the handle to the door turn, but the person didn't open the door and went back to talking, so he could of only assumed that it was Voldemort coming to check why his prisoner hadn't been screaming in pain.

'How can you contact Jasmine?' Harry asked quickly before screaming again, Teagan's look of concentration stopped for a moment, 'through our minds, she's my twin, we're able to do that without the need of incest.'

Harry was tempted to laugh, but knew Voldemort would be alarmed at that, so he just continued to scream and added a "please stop!" every now and then.

'OK, we're good to go, now, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt,' Teagan said, before slipping her mask back on, behind it she squeezed her eyes shut before shouting, "CRUCIO!"

Down stairs of the Riddle house, Draco was looking up and the ceiling, 'I'm going to kill Teagan for harming him, I swear on my fathers grave!'

Severus looked at Draco for a moment, 'Draco, your father isn't dead.'

Draco looked back, his eyes turning slowly red, 'when I'm done here, he will be.'

Back upstairs, Teagan stopped the curse, attempting hard not to cry she grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt, 'you're going to have to be a good actor here Potter,' she muttered, trying to not make her deep breathing evident, 'Teagan…don't cry.'

She shook, 'I'm not…'

Harry just nodded and was shocked when Teagan started dragging him towards the room where the meeting was being held, 'My Lord,' Teagan said, her voice changing to a male one, 'Potter has been…misbehaving,' she said, her voice drawling out.

'I thought he might, thank you Lucius.'

Harry's eyes widened, did Voldemort think Teagan was Lucius or had Lucius been impersonating Teagan.

'On the count of three,' Teagan muttered, 'push me, grab the knife I stuck in the holder on your back and throw it at the third Death Eater on your right.'

'Why?' Harry muttered back.

'It's Annabelle, she knows what to do.'

Harry felt nervous about throwing a knife at Annabelle, but he was prepared to do it if he got out of here safely with whoever else was in on the plan.

'One…' Teagan muttered, 'Two…'

Harry's breathing stopped as he waited, Voldemort continued to talk to his followers and then.

'THREE!'

Harry pushed Teagan to the side, effectively knocking her into Voldemort, both fell to the ground.

Harry grabbed the knife out of its holder on his back and threw it at Annabelle, who caught it in her leather gloved hand and threw it towards Bellatrix Lestrange, who caught it, confusing Harry as she threw it into the chest of another Death Eater, when his mask was ripped off, he saw that it was McNair.

Voldemort stood up and chucked Teagan off of him, 'get off me Malfoy!' he exclaimed, Teagan took off her mask, her short brown hair gleaming in the light, 'surprise!' she shouted before pushing Voldemort back to the floor and holding a knife to his neck while Annabelle quickly cast 'petrificus totalus.'

'Harry now!'

Annabelle chucked him the knife out of McNair's chest, around him Death Eaters were fighting with other Death Eaters which must have been people on Harry's side in disguise, he ran over to Voldemort and looked into the red eyes of the snake like man before stabbing him in the chest, accidentally cutting a bit of Teagan's arm in the process, black blood pooling everywhere.

Harry heard the screams and shouts around him as a Death Eater sprouted wings out of his back and started flying around with another on his back.

"Jasmine and Daniel" Harry thought to himself, running onto the table, catching a knife in his hand instinctively and stabbing the nearest Death Eater in the process, when un-masked the Death Eater turned out to be Dolohov.

He saw a Death Eater on top of another stabbing him in the chest while he shouted at the top of the lungs, 'THIS IS FOR THE ABUSE! THIS IS FOR THE PAIN! THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER PUT ME AND MOTHER THROUGH!'

Harry ran over and pulled him off, 'Draco, he's dead…OK?' the Death Eater pulled of the mask to reveal a messy haired, wet faced Draco, 'I'm sorry…I-I-.'

Harry nodded in understanding and grabbed Draco's hand, running out of the room with him, 'you have to stay out of the way, please!'

Draco nodded, 'fine, but only for you.'

Harry nodded before returning into the room, Annabelle was being held against the wall by a masked Death Eater, blood dripping slowly down her neck and onto the Death Eater costume she was wearing, 'DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY MOTHER!' Harry screamed, tackling the Death Eater before they could react and grabbing the knife off of them, before stabbing them right through the middle of the chest, taking off the mask he gasped.

Ron.

His eyes were red and Harry sensed that they were permanently red, his eyes glaring at Harry darkly.

'We meet again…Snape!' he exclaimed, coughing, blood coming out of his mouth, 'you,' Harry said in shock. The world seemed to go silent around him, he looked at Ron a sense of betrayal rising within him, 'how could YOU!' Harry said angrily, before lifting the knife again and stabbing Ron multiple times in the chest, until the red heads eyes were no longer moving and he was just staring motionless at the ceiling.

'Harry, honey, stop, I'm ok now!'

Harry looked up, Annabelle had tears in her eyes, blood was still coming out of neck, but slowly, Harry looked around him, there was only two people fighting now in the middle of the room.

Until one got stabbed in the side and Annabelle screamed.

'SEVERUS!'

Harry looked at the man whose mask had fallen off, his side bleeding as he lay there, 'DAD!'


	34. Chapter 34

Half Life

Chapter Thirty-Four.

Harry sat in his room back in Canberra, Draco holding his hand, 'you excited to see your dad?' he asked, Harry nodded his head, 'yeah, I haven't seen him in awhile.

'I know. Ever since the war,' Harry smiled grimly, 'I'm glad Dumbledore decided to help.'

Draco nodded, 'so am I. Otherwise I might have been without a godfather.'

Harry looked at the ground, 'I just wish the healing wasn't taking to long…who knew it would take two months to get the poison and that killing curse for vampires out of his system.'

'You're just lucky you got to Dumbledore in time.'

'I'm still wondering how I did it.'

Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a panting Teagan, 'Harry, dad's home!'

After the few moments after the wall, Teagan and Jasmine had gotten adopted, seeing it was the only way they were going to be able to stay in Canberra. Their actual parents having had been neglectful, we're now relieved of their parenting duties.

Harry stood up quickly and ran out of the room, pushing Teagan out of the way, causing an outburst and he ran down the stairs, tripping multiple times on his way down, until he stopped on the last step and watching Severus and Annabelle walk through the open door.

Both Severus and Harry looked at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say until Harry ran forward and hugged Severus, breathing heavily.

No words were said as Harry hugged Severus and Severus patted Harry's hair. None needed to be.

'S-…Dad.'

Severus looked down, his eyes meeting Harry's, 'I-…I'm glad you're OK.'

Severus smiled, 'if I wasn't you probably would of killed me. So would your mother,' Severus looked fondly over at Annabelle who smiled softly, the scar on her neck hardly visible.

Harry smiled, not wanting to ruin the peacefulness of the moment.

(***)

Draco paced nervously, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to open the doors, when she did he quickly rushed in, ignoring the surprised look on the mediwitch's face.

'Mr Malfoy-.'

'My last names not Malfoy anymore, its Potter-Snape.'

Pomfrey nodded slowly, 'OK…Mr Potter-Snape, what are you doing here?'

'I…I was going to go to St Mungo's but…I didn't think I could trust them without anyone going to the press about it and I know you wouldn't dare do that…I…I need to take a male pregnancy test.'

Madam Pomfrey stared, eye wide for moment, 'very well, get onto one of the beds and I'll get to you in the moment, I'll just go re-lock those doors,' she muttered to herself the last bit and bustled off to lock the doors.

When she came back, Draco was lying on the bed, looking nervous, 'is this going to be painful at all Madam Pomfrey?'

'No, no dear,' she muttered, 'just a quick spell and you'll be out of here with or without the knowledge of a little girl or boy being inside of you.'

Draco nodded and watched as the Mediwitch lifted her wand and cast the spell silently. Draco watched as his pale, flat stomach turned a green colour, only a second later did the colour vanish.

'Congratulations Mr M-…Potter-Snape, you are indeed expecting,' she said, sounding happy, while Draco was on the verge of tears, 'would you like to know the gender?'

'Y-yes, if you don't mind.'

The mediwitch nodded and cast another spell.

(***)

Harry was lying in bed, reading when there was a soft knock on his door, 'come in!' he shouted, chucking the book on his bedside table. Draco walked in slowly, looking nervous.

'Since when do you have to knock?' Harry asked, 'its your room too!'

Draco nodded, Harry noticed that Draco was looking incredibly anxious and his eyes were red and puffy, 'Draco, what's wrong? Where did you go this afternoon? What happened?'

Draco bit his lip, so many questions at once was not helping his nerves.

'Harry, you might want to sit down.'

Harry looked at Draco curiously for a moment, 'babe…I'm lying down…'

'Oh…right,' Draco muttered, noting how foolish he sounded.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking that lying down on the bed might be a little unwelcome when he shared his news, 'Harry, this afternoon…I went and saw Madam Pomfrey…'

Harry sat up looking worried, 'why, what's wrong?'

Draco swallowed harshly, 'I've…I've been having these dreams…and they were insane but they got me thinking, so I went to Madam Pomfrey…and…she…I went and asked for a-a male pregnancy test…'

Harry looked shocked for a moment, 'those actually exist? I thought Hermione was pulling my leg!'

Draco chuckled nervously and continued on, 'yeah, anyway…I…'

'You're pregnant.'

It was a question, Harry was stating it.

'I-I'm-.'

'And it's going to be a boy.'

Draco looked stunned, 'how did you-?'

'I've been having the dreams too Dray,' Harry sighed, 'I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but I guess I sensed that…that this was going…or was already happening.'

Draco nodded slowly.

'Are…are you mad?'

Harry looked shocked at Draco.

'Mad? You think I'm mad!? NO! I'm not mad at all Dray!' Harry said, sitting up properly and dragging Draco over so he was sitting between his legs, stuck there in Harry's arms, 'I'm thrilled!' Harry sighed, 'just really surprised that the dreams were right.'

Draco sat stunned, not saying a word.

Harry was happy and if Harry was happy then so was he.


	35. Chapter 35

Half Life

Chapter Thirty-Five.

_Dear…whoever will be reading this,_

_My father thought this would be a great way to soothe myself after the war, after all the fighting that's been going on for years and years. I don't know how this is meant to help me. Frankly; I find this quite stupid and myself quite stupid for actually doing it._

_But I'll stop complaining about it and just move on._

_I was so scared when I saw Severus fall on the ground with the knife in his side. I know what was on those knives and if I hadn't reacted the way I had, I wouldn't have my father right now. He'd be dead. I wouldn't have been able to handle it. I probably didn't realize that fact back then._

_I'm happy to have siblings. Especially Teagan and Jasmine, they're bitches, you know, like most girls, but I love them…oddly enough. They piss me off, but I love them._

_I'm happy. _

_I saved the world._

_I have a family._

_I have a husband and a baby on the way._

_All this is happening to me and I'm only fifteen and yet, I feel like I'm mature enough to handle it. Maybe because of everything I've been through, maybe because of who I am…what I am._

_I'm a vampire…_

_I'm not ashamed of it anymore, honest. I guess sometimes I just find it hard to believe. I don't act anything like those stereotypical vampires you see in horror films…or you read in those Twilight novels. Me and Teagan tested our theory that we might possibly sparkle._

_No, we just got severely burnt and we were laying in my bed for two weeks bickering over whose fault it was._

_Jasmine settled down with Daniel. Meaning they went and got married…in Vegas…and Mum and Dad were pissed off to high heaven, but I think it was mainly due to the fact that they weren't invited._

_Teagan…well…she's been dating this guy named Leon for a few months…he's cool, a bit older than Teagan but hey, who cares?_

_OK; Dad cares a little, something about "not liking the look of him," he looks like a bad…kid…man, whatever, he's eighteen._

_We're currently still going to muggle school, but within the next few months, we're going to "move to another school," meaning we'll be moving to England, then traveling to Scotland, Mum is going to set up Axis there and instead of back in Australia, Dad will be working there as a teacher now and Mum will be headmistress again._

_Hermione went back home after the war, she was shaken up after it, but returned back to her Mum and Dad, they were a bit shocked when they found out Hermione was dating a vampire and was one herself, but they accepted it after awhile._

I knew there was a reason why I liked the Grangers. They're very accepting.

_As for the Weasley's, it was hard to tell them that Ron had turned to the dark side and had been a Death Eater after he had supposedly died. It had been hard enough on them learning that Ron had disappeared and was most likely dead, but to hear that he had been turned into a vampire and decided to decide with the man who had attempted to kill me numerous times and killed my parents._

_Percy Weasley blamed me for everything and because the family sided with me, he refuses to have anything to do with them now. The Weasley's seem a little upset by this, but they're living life I guess you could say, without regret._

_So in the end, we're all leading positive lives, which is great, because, I don't mean to sound Slytherin here, but it means I don't have to feel guilty about anything._

_Bellatrix Lestrange, being a mystery to me ever since that night, where she grabbed the knife and threw it at McNair's chest, finally came to "visit" and explain that she was under the imperious curse, I asked if that was the case, why didn't Voldemort give her the "time of day" she explained that Voldemort had wanted someone to admire him, to be infatuated with him, rather than fear him, even though he wasn't going to act on anything, thank Merlin for Bellatrix, besides, she had always been a good fighter._

_Now that life is somewhat calm again, except for the few times me and Jasmine and Teagan start fighting each other outside, I've decided to actually think about what I'm going to do with my life, other than wasting it worrying about Voldemort and his plans, considering he's dead now, I don't even have to bother._

_Even though I've been thinking about what I'm going to do in the future, I still haven't come to any outcome. But eh, I've got all the time in the world._

_Literally._

_Finally, my life seems sane!_

_Love always,_

_Harry._

Harry stood up and folded up the letter neatly and stuck it in the drawer of his writing desk, he wasn't actually going to send it to anyone, knowing Draco he would probably go through the drawers and find it and end up reading it himself and then tease Harry for it or whatever.

But Harry didn't care.

He smiled at the sleeping Draco, whose tummy was a little chubby at the moment, but Harry found it the most beautiful sight in the world.

Harry slowly got into bed, turned off the light and went to sleep, like for months, without a worry in the world.

(A/N: IT'S OVER! IT'S FINISHED! I FINISHED THIS FANFIC! I DID IT! AND I'M PROUD! WHOOP! I COMPLETED IT! Anyways, for those who have read the Perks of being the wallflower, that is where this chapter was influenced from, I needed to add another thing from Harry's point of view, make it go over the happenings in his life and I hope it made sense to you all. Because it made perfect sense to me.

Anyway, yes, this story seems somewhat unfinished, but that is why…THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL TO IT! So yeah…just wait for that.

Anyways, I would like to thank my amazing beta, Jasmine (search her up on DeathlyCarrot I think she is under) for editing most of the chapters and to my amazing friend Morgan for continuously pushing me in her own special way to write chapters when I could have been sitting playing CSI on my playstation two! But yeah…anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this…weird…fanfic and hopefully you'll decide that you'll want to read the sequel, that's if you still love me. But yeah…better skedaddle!)

Vozana666 aka Teagan.


End file.
